Lista de Imperfecciones por Sakura Kinomoto
by Aleyzha
Summary: Una simple propuesta, la creación de una lista y un mes para cumplir su cometido "¡Syaoran es perfecto!" chillaron a la vez "Tengo un mes para demostrarles lo contrario" conteste con determinación.
1. Chapter 1

Hola¡ Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen y mucho menos esta historia ya que es una adaptacion de unahistoria de mis autoras Favoritas Lamb'stown.

Prólogo

- ¡Tu eres la única culpable de que yo haga esto! – espeto con voz contenida, agitando la maltratado papel que tenia entre sus manos desenfrenadamente.

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? – pregunte incrédula, viendo como sus manos se crispaban más y mas. Estaba asustada, tenía que admitirlo ¿Cómo un estúpido juego puede volverse algo tan _espantoso_?

- _Porque te amo_ – susurro antes de darse media vuelta y tirar el papel hecho una bolita al suelo.

Una estatua parecía estática en mi lugar, viendo como se alejaba.

Lo había arruinado todo, pero...

_¿Había escuchado bien lo que había dicho?_

Capítulo 1

_Mi cabello se mecía lentamente contra el viento. Estaba en la borda del barco mirando como otra nave se acercaba con extrema lentitud hacia donde yo estaba. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar de los nervios y mi pie se agitaba desenfrenadamente de arriba abajo_

_- ¡Sakura! – grito saltando de un barco a otro, devuelta a mis brazos. Lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír, mientras el acariciaba mi mejilla dulcemente – Te estuve buscando por tanto tiempo – susurro acercando su rostro al mío lentamente_

_Solo unos centímetros nos separaban del tan anhelado beso, por mi parte_

_-Sakura...- musito, su aliento golpeando levemente con mis labios ya entreabiertos..._

- ¡Despierta! – Y como todas la veces que soñaba con el deseable de Orlando Bloom, vestido de sexy pirata venia mi querido hermano «nótese el sarcasmo» a despertarme.

- ¡Mas te vale que salgas de mi habitación en este instante Touya! – Gruñí - ¡Maldito infeliz, bastardo, mal...- Un profundo chillido de reprensión hizo que parara con mi mal lenguaje.

- ¡Basta de insultar a tu hermano Sakura! – bufe, viendo a un muy sonriente _mastodonte _cerrar la puerta de mi habitación.

Me levante perezosamente de mi cama y arrastre mis pies camino al baño. Solo falto una pequeña ducha para que despertara, un poco. Agarre lo primero que encontré en el armario y me vestí rápidamente «Un día más de colegio» fue mi pensamiento mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

- ¡Piensa rápido! – Y claro, ya tenía una tostada en mi cara como era de costumbre.

- ¡Touya Kinomoto! Deja de molestar a tu hermana – lo reprendió mamá, dejando mi desayuno en la encimera.

- Si mami – dijo Touya con voz de niño pequeño. Aunque puedo decir, confidencialmente, que _es_ un niño pequeño.

- Hola mamá – salude a mi madre con un beso en la mejilla, después de sacarme la asquerosa tostada del rostro – Hola Monstruo– le dije a Touya besando su mejilla también y sentándome en el piso que estaba a su lado.

- Mamá – dijo Touya con tono serio mientras se echaba a la boca una cucharada de su cereal – Se que no es mi problema – trago, carraspeo y me dio una mirada divertida – Pero Sakura ya está bastante grande como para tener sueños eróticos con Orlando Bloom – el tenedor que tenía en mis manos resbalo y mis mejillas se pusieron de un fuerte color carmín ¡Yo no estaba teniendo de _esos_ sueños!

- Y tu estas bastante grande como para tener pornografía bajo tu almohada – Venganza, dulce venganza. La boca de Touya formo una 'o' y mamá reía disimuladamente.

- Ya, ya. Basta de acusaciones, mejor se apuran que llegaran tarde, nuevamente – nos dijo mirándonos severamente. Me eche la última tostada de un sopetón a la boca y me pare de mi puesto justo cuando papá venia entrando a la cocina.

- Cariño ¿Puedes decirle a tus hijos que se vayan ya? – le dijo mamá dulcemente a Fujitaka, besando sus labios castamente. Rodee mis ojos.

- Niños, ya oyeron a su madre – dijo papá tomando el control de la situación «O eso creía» pensé.

- Vamos grandulón – dije a Touya tirando de su polera - ¡Adiós Ma! ¡Adiós Pa! – chillamos a la vez cuando cerramos la puerta.

-Sakura, enserio. Para de llamar a Orlando por las noches – rodee mis ojos sintiendo como mis mejillas se calentaban otra vez.

- ¡Ey! Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti – antes de que replicara añadí – con Tomoyo- ¡Touya Kinomoto se había sonrojado! Un punto para Sakura– Pensándolo bien, podría decirle a Tomy como la llamas por las noches – chasquee mi lengua - ¿Crees que le guste? – le pregunte cuando hecho a andar el Jeep.

- No te atreverías – me dijo con pánico, entrecerrando sus ojos.

- Tal vez si, tal vez no – me encogí de hombros restándole importancia - ¿Quién sabe? – le dije con mi mejor sonrisa malévola.

El gigantesco Jeep de Touya dio paso por el estacionamiento del colegio.

Y ahí lo vi. Apoyado contra su auto tan despreocupado como siempre. Sonreí al ver como las chicas se le quedaban mirando al pasar, y el con una simple sonrisa las tenía a todas a sus pies. Casi todas. Suspiros por aquí, cuchicheos por allá. Ya estaba acostumbrada a toda la atención que él tenía.

- Hey Kinomoto– dijo acercándose a mí y depositando un beso en mi frente, alisando la arruga que tenía por traer mi ceño fruncido – No me digas ¿Touya otra vez te despertó cuando soñabas con _Orlando_? – me pregunto divertido. Resople y comencé a caminar a la entrada del colegio, con su brazo rodeando mis hombros.

¿Cabe mencionar que es mi mejor amigo?

- Una chica tiene derecho a soñar – dije - ¡Pero no cuando tienes como hermano a...eso! – le dije apuntando a Touya que venía tras nosotros, alzando su cabeza debes en cuando.

- Ey, Syao ¿Has visto a Tomy? –Syaoran frunció el ceño por el apodo que Touya le había puesto, luego apunto a la cafetería con su cabeza.

- Fue con Meiling a hacer no sé qué cosa, Eriol está ahí también –Touya sonrió abiertamente haciendo que los hoyuelos que había heredado de papá se acentuaran aún más.

- ¡Gracias! – chillo corriendo en dirección a la cafetería. Syaoran y yo entornamos nuestros ojos a la misma vez.

- Dime ¿Cómo te fue con – pause pensando en el nombre de su cita –Rika? –Syaoran me miro confundido, y después como sin una ampolleta se hubiera prendido sobre su cabeza sonrió.

- Ah, Rika– dijo como si nada tomando su lugar en la sala, que era a mi costado – Pues, bien – Rodee mis ojos y gire la silla para quedar frente a el.

- ¿Bien? – Negué con mi cabeza sonriendo – Vamos Syaoran, nunca te va 'bien' con una chica siempre dices otras cosas como – pensé – Esplendido, maravilloso, espectacular –Syaoran rió por la bajo.

- ¿Puedo decirte algo? – me pregunto confidencialmente acercándose más a mí. Asentí – No me acuerdo de Rika– susurro. Resople y puse mi silla en su lugar.

Sí, él es Syaoran Li, mi mejor amigo.

- Oh no – susurre entrando a la cafetería acompañada de Syaoran.

- Oh no ¿Qué? – me pregunto confundido. Le hice una seña con mi cabeza a la mesa en donde estaban _todas_ las chicas reunidas – Reunión de chicas – dijo divertido – Nos vemos luego Saku– y el muy maldito me abandono.

Fui a tomar mi almuerzo, me atrase lo más que pude. Odiaba cuando las chicas se sentaban todas juntas, era una especie de 'tradición' para cuando alguna tuviera algo _interesante_, entre comillas, que contar. Lo que más detestaba era que prácticamente se trataba de citas ¿Y quién es el chico más deseado por toda la población femenina del colegio? ¡Bingo! Syaoran

- ¿Qué sucedió ahora? – Pregunte con cansancio sentándome en el único lugar que estaba libre – Oh, no me digan ¡Alguien salió con Syaoran! – dije con falso entusiasmo. Tomy y Meiling tosieron tratando de ocultar la risa. Sonreí.

- ¡Rika nos contara sobre su cita con Syaoran! – chillo Nakuru sin prestar importancia a mi sarcástico comentario. Meiling y Tomy me miraron y entornaron sus ojos.

Y así comenzó la charla de 'lo perfecto que es Syaoran Li' este tipo de charlas me la sabia al revés y al derecho. La chica estaba tan entusiasmada contando todas las cosas que había hecho con Syaoran; Me dio lastima ¿Cómo se sentiría si supiera que Syaoran no recuerda la mínima parte de eso? Furia sentí después por la actitud de Syaoran

- ¡¿Te beso? – Pregunto, más bien _grito_, Chiharu, celosa - ¿Estas segura que no lo soñaste? – le pregunto sonriendo burlonamente mientras se miraba su manicure. Rika la miro retándola con la mirada.

- No querida, fue verdad, no un sueño – pauso y sonrió descaradamente – Como lo es para otras – dijo mirando a Chiharu fijamente

¿Enserio valía la pena pelear por _el beso_ de un simple chico? Oh, perdón. Syaoran no era un simple chico. Agradecí mentalmente el que ninguna pudiera leer mis pensamientos o ya estaría muerta por pensar en Syaoran como 'un simple chico'.

- Ya, ya ¿Qué más sucedió Rika? – pregunte para parar la riña que se formaría si nadie hacia nada. Rika continuó.

Hubo un momento en el que no aguante más. Esta bien; Syaoran es guapo, encantador, con una sonrisa sumamente deslumbrante ¡Pero estas chicas lo hacían ver como la perfección en persona!

- Es tan lindo – dijo Naoko con tono soñador.

- Sexy – corroboro Nakuru mordiéndose el labio. Iugh.

- _Perfecto_ – sentencio Chiharu, antes de que la mesa se sumiera en cursis suspiros.

- Nadie es perfecto – comente tomando un sorbo de la soda que tenía en mis manos. Todos los ojos estaban sobre mí con una expresión de horror. Todos excepto los de Tomy y Meiling, que me miraban divertida. Rodee mis ojos - ¿Qué? – Espete molesta de que me miraran tanto.

- Sakura–Nakuru pauso y tomo mi mano entre las suyas mirándome comprensivamente ¿Pero que demonios? - ¿Eres lesbiana? – mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y la bebida salio de mi boca haciendo que me atorara. Meiling y Tomoyo tenían lágrimas en sus ojos de tanto reírse.

- ¡Ten cuidado! – Chillo cubriéndose su escote, ahora con una mancha naranja por la bebida que había escupido «Te lo mereces idiota» pensé angelicalmente.

- ¡Por supuesto que no lo soy! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa? –Nakuru rodó sus ojos mientras se secaba con unas servilletas que Naoko le estaba dando.

- No entiendo como puedes ser solo la amiga de Syaoran– miro a las otras chicas y todas asintieron en señal de apoyo, bufe – El es tan, tan...- puse mi mano frente a su cara parando cualquier cosa que haya querido decir.

- No digas perfecto porque te golpeare, lo juro – pause, tomando aire – Aunque ustedes. Ilusas – dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro – No lo crean, Syaoran _no es perfecto_ – levante mis manos al aire - ¡Vamos! Incluso Meiling podría decirlo, ella es su hermana –Meiling me miro y rodó sus ojos.

- No me metas en esto, yo estoy de espectadora – Declaro sonriendo. «Traidora» pensé, mientras la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados por su tan indispensable apoyo.

Y así fue como termino el almuerzo. Las clases estuvieron todas iguales, y creo poder definirlas con una sola palabra: aburridas. En la clase de Matematicas tenia que preguntarle a Syaoran si se recordaba el haber besado a Rika¿Cómo podía olvidar eso? No quiero pensar que es un infeliz sin sentimientos. Rasgue un hoja de mi cuaderno y escribir una pequeña nota

_Dime ¿Besaste a Rika?_

Arrugue el papel y lo deslice disimuladamente sobre su cuaderno; Syaoran rió entre dientes y tomo su lápiz para contestar

_Eh, sí ¿Por qué, te importa?_

Rodee mis ojos ante la estúpida pregunta que me había hecho y le respondí:

_Claro, quería saber si realmente eras tan desgraciado como para olvidarte de eso_

Syaoran frunció el ceño cuando leyó mi mensaje, y yo sonreí, claro está.

_Gracias 'amiga'_

Fue mi turno de fruncir el ceño, arrugue el papel y lo escondí en mi mochila antes de golpear el brazo de Syaoran.

- Tonto – sisee entre dientes. Syaoran sonrío torcidamente y disimulados suspiros se escucharon en la sala. Rodee mis ojos.

- Yo también te quiero – susurro y yo reí, antes de que el profesor nos mandara a guardar silencio.

Bueno, había comprobado que Syaoran no era tan _olvidadizo_ como creía.

Cuando salí de mi última clase me vi interceptada por un tumulto de chicas. La sorpresa fue cuando me tomaron de los brazos y me guiaron al patio trasero del colegio. Meiling y Tomoyo estaban entre ellas y trataban con toda sus fuerzas de contener una sonrisa.

Entrecerré los ojos. Algo tramaban y estaba segura de que no saldría libre de esta.

- Bien Sakura, te propondremos algo – me dijo Nakuru seriamente, cruzando sus brazos bajo su _voluptuoso _pecho, demasiado voluptuoso diría yo., haciendo que este se levantara _extrañamente_ «Ojos al frente, Sakura» me recordé.

- ¿Proponer? ¿Qué? – pregunte con curiosidad, imitando la pose de Nakuru. Claro, sin verme tan _extravagante_ como ella.

- Un juego – dijo Chiharu poniéndose al costado izquierdo de Nakuru – Un simple juego que debes cumplir en un mes – sentencio. Rodee mis ojos.

- ¿Qué clase de juego? – pregunte ya cansada de tanto misterio ¡¿Porqué no iban al grano y ya?

- Una lista – dijo Naoko tomando lugar al costado derecho de Chiharu. Dios esto era tan '_Los Ángeles de Charlie'_ que casi me suelto a reír. Casi.

- Tú dices que Syaoran no es perfecto – dijo Rika , como si decir eso fuera un crimen. Enserio, ya me estaba comenzando a dar frío de estar tanto tiempo aquí parada.

- Así que harás una lista de imperfecciones, luego de un mes –Nakuru pauso y miro al resto de las chicas – Veremos cuando equivocada estabas, tonta Sakura– fruncí el ceño cuando me llamo 'tonta'. Acertaron, Nakuru iba a saber quien era la tonta realmente; Pero antes de que, nuevamente, malas palabras salieran de mi boca tenia a Mei y Tomy tomando mis brazos.

- Sakura acepta – dijo Meiling divertida. Y mi instinto asesino despertó; el blanco: Troll entrometido, alias: Meiling Li.

- Mañana comienza _el juego_ – dijo Tomoyo dejando su reluciente dentadura al descubierto en una sonrisa, enterrando un poco mas fuerte sus uñas en mi piel cuando trate de forcejear.

Y en mi cabeza la única información que procesaba era: ¿En que me demonios me han metido?

- ¡Syaoran es perfecto! – chillaron a la vez cuando Mei y Tomy me arrastraban, literalmente, al estacionamiento para que no ocurriera una masacre.

- ¡Tengo un mes para demostrarles lo contrario! – conteste con determinación.

Bueno, este seria un mes bastante interesante.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen y mucho menos esta Historia. La cual pertenece a Lamb'stwon, yo solo soy una simple adaptadora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 2 : Amigo de los Espejos.

La mañana fue horrible, un caos total.

Nakuru había aprendido a restar, o eso creo yo, ya que me recordaba a cada momento que solo me quedaban treinta días; enserio ¿Qué estupidez era esa? Recién había comenzado el estúpido juego y ya me estaba cabreando de su 'seguimiento' no quiero imaginarme como seria en un tiempo más.

Meiling estuvo toda la mañana 'feliz como una lombriz' y Tomoyo andaba por las mismas; y cada vez más las sospechas de que esas dos se traían algo entre manos me carcomían por dentro. ¡Incluso! A Tomy no le importo compartir equipo con Yamazaki ; eso, _eso sí_ que fue asombroso. Pobre chico, no es su culpa que la pubertad se haya ensañado con el; Pero Tomoyo no entendía que el acné era algo que le podía pasar a _todos_, incluyéndola a ella.

El resto de las clases las puedo definir con dos palabras: asquerosamente aburridas.

Llegue a mi habitación, tire mi bolso a un lado y me desparrame sobre mi mullida cama, que ahora más que nunca, amaba con todo mi corazón.

_Lista de imperfecciones, por Sakura Kinomoto._

Ese era el título que tenía el pequeño papel rasgado que reposaba sobre mi libreta. Me quede pensando mientras golpeteaba con el lápiz la superficie donde se encontraba el papel. Hum, ¿Cómo empezar? Ahora que debo pensar, no se me ocurre ningún defecto de Syaoran, algo encontrare, después de todo tengo un mes completo para esta locura.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto Nadeshiko sentándose en el borde de la cama tomando la hoja entre sus manos – _'Lista de imperfecciones, por Sakura Kinomoto' _– leyó - ¿Qué juego es este, querida? – Y algo tenía que inventarle a mi madre, la fan número uno de Syaoran.

- Oh, er – le arrebate la hoja cuidadosamente y carraspee – No es nada, tu sabes. Cosas de chicas – le dije sonriendo angelicalmente.

- Esta bien – dijo rodando sus ojos, no creyendo nada de lo que dije – Es hora de que me vaya, acuérdate de tu hermano Sakura– me dijo meneando sus dedo índice de arriba abajo – Adiós – beso mi frente y se fue.

Touya, como si pudiera olvidarlo.

Suspire y me levante de mi cama dejando la libreta en el buró, el papel lo escondí entre las hojas. Si Syaoran llegara a ver 'la lista', se armaría una grande y todo por culpa de este maldito juego.

- Estamos solos – dijo Touya apareciendo de las penumbras, entorne mis ojos y abrí el refrigerador para buscar algo que me alimentara, mi estómago estaba haciendo muchos ruidos extraños - ¡¿Me oíste? ¡Estamos solos! – chillo con voz de niño. Me gire y lo mire cansinamente.

- ¿Y...? – deje la pregunta suspendida para que la completara ¡¿Por qué demonios hacia tanto alboroto? Mamá y Papá recién habían salido ¡Ni siquiera llevaban diez minutos fuera! Y todo porque les hacía falta 'pasar tiempo juntos' Me estremecí ante la idea de lo que harían.

- ¿Quién me dará de comer? – pregunto haciendo un puchero y trazando círculos en su panza. Resople y saque el doble de tomates, lechuga y queso - ¿Me harás? – pregunto entusiasmado.

- Solo siéntate Touya– le indique para que dejara de fastidiar un momento. ¿Cuándo lo había dejado sin alimento? Oh, aquella vez cuando me llamo 'Monstruito'.

Hice unos rápidos sándwiches que Touya se comió gustoso. Lavamos la vajilla que había quedado amontonada desde la mañana; yo lavaba, el secaba. Y así dejamos todo prácticamente limpio. Touya subió a su habitación ya que 'era hora de su charla matutina con Tomy' Y yo aún me preguntaba qué era lo que los detenía para ser novios de una vez por todas.

Me quede en la sala de estar por un rato, prendí el televisor. Luego de unos minutos de estar cambiando y cambiando de canal me aburrió; ya que no había nada que se pudiera clasificar como 'interesante' así que, en resumidas cuentas, me estire a lo largo del sofá a hacer absolutamente nada.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Saku...Ouch! –Touya estaba tirado en el piso luego de haberse tropezado con sus enormes pies cuando venía bajando la escalera; corriendo por la escalera mejor dicho. Me encontraba revolcándome de la risa en estos momentos.

- ¡Ey! Se supone que yo herede la torpeza de papá – le dije entre risas. Touya me miro con sus ojos entrecerrados y se levantó sobándose el codo, donde le había quedado un raspón.

- Bueno, antes de que ocurriera este desafortunado evento – reí por la formalidad de sus palabras. Touya carraspeo para que lo dejara continuar, acentuando su acción cuando alzo una ceja – Como decía, Meiling, le dijo a Tomoyo, que me dijera, que te dijera, que...- lo frene antes de que siguiera con ese revoltijo de palabras.

- Nada de 'le dijo, que me dijera y bla bla' – comente – Habla claro Touya, no te entenderé nada si sigues así – me enderece en el sofá, me cruce de brazos y espere a que continuara. Tomo aire y prosiguió.

- Mei– dijo lentamente – le dijo a Tomy– repitió su acción, como si le estuviera hablando a un pequeño de cuatro años – que me dijera – Y estalle.

- ¡Touya! ¡¿No puedes ir al grano de una vez? – chille exasperada. Sonrió divertido y entorno sus ojos.

- Meiling nos _arrastra_ al centro comercial – bufé –Syaoran vendrá por nosotros en...- Y la bocina del Auto de Syaoran resonó en las afueras de nuestro hogar -...ahora – dijo sonriendo.

Tomamos nuestras chaquetas y dejamos la puerta bajo llave antes de salir, Syaoran nos esperaba fuera de su auto. Sonrió cuando me acerque a el.

- ¿Lista para la tortura? – me preguntó besando mi mejilla a modo de saludo.

- ¿Para mi no hay un beso? – le pregunto Touya haciéndole ojitos de una forma que el llamaría 'seductora'. Rodee mis ojos ante su estúpida pregunta.

- Lo que digas, será mejor que vayamos. Tu hermana es un asco cuando se enfada – Le dije a Syaoran sin prestarle atención al comentario de Touya actuando como niñita. Syaoran bufo y me abrió la puerta del copiloto.

- Gracias por tomarme en cuenta – comento Touya entrando a la parte trasera del Auto.

- Ni que lo digas. Llevo diecisiete años viviendo con ella – Y otra vez ignorábamos al pobre de Touya.

- ¡Ey! ¡Esto aquí, no hagan eso! – pidió con su famoso puchero. Reí, acompañada de la musical risa de Syaoran.

- ¿Qué decías Touya? – preguntamos a la vez, largándonos a reír una vez mas cuando Touya nos miró enfurruñado.

- Sabia que no tenía que venirme con ustedes dos tortolitos – murmuro enfurruñado en la parte trasera del Volvo. Y no me quedo de otra que entornar mis ojos.

- Cállate Touya –dijimos nuevamente al unísono, después de que Syaoran hecho a andar el auto e íbamos camino al centro comercial.

- ¡Compras! – Chillaron Meiling y Tomoyo a la vez, cuando entramos a su 'templo sagrado'.

- Bien, primero veremos los disfraces para la fiesta de...- Wow ¿Fiesta? Claro, yo siempre era la última en enterarme cuando se trataba de estas cosas.

- ¿Qué fiesta, querida Meiling? Creo que por esas casualidades de la vida se te había olvidado mencionarme eso – Mei me miro sonriente y jalo de mi brazo.

- No te preocupes Sakura. Fiesta de Halloween, tengo todo planeado, te lo aseguro – confirmo guiñándome un ojo. Sí, eso era exactamente lo que me temía; _que lo tuviera todo planeado._

- O sea, ya tienes listo lo que supongo será un disfraz de miedo – asegure. Meiling asintió fervientemente.

- Por eso ahora iremos a buscar los accesorios – comento Tomoyo enganchándose de mi otro brazo – Y ustedes chicos también deben buscar los suyos –Meiling rodó sus ojos.

- Duh, por supuesto que ellos _no_ harán eso, Tomy– dijo lo obvio - ¿Te imaginas a Touya buscando sus accesorios? – Se estremeció con la sola idea de que Touya cometiera un atentado a la moda – Yo escogeré todo con tu ayuda, ustedes...observen – les dijo a los chicos, incluyéndome en eso. Según Meiling mi sentido de la moda era igual al de una hormiga, incluso, una vez dijo que las hormigas se veían mejor de ese color café que tiene que yo con mis pantalones favoritos.

- ¡Tiffany's! – chillaron con sus ojos iluminado de la emoción. Y ahí fue cuando me pregunte porque demonios buscarían 'accesorios para una fiesta de Halloween' en una joyera tan refinada como esa – ¡Los accesorios pueden esperar! – chillaron con sus cantarinas y musicales voces al unísono. Por un instante me pregunte si Syaoran era realmente el hermano mellizo de Meiling, o esa había sido Tomy y las cambiaron al nacer.

- Acabo de ver un collar que tiene escrito Meiling Li por donde lo mires – le comentaba Mei a Tomoyo mientras caminaban a su paraíso de la joyería fina.

- Chicas, quien las entiende – susurro Syaoran a mi lado viendo como su hermana y Tomy se perdían dentro de la tienda. Se ganó un codazo de mi parte.

- Bueno...- Touya se movió incomodo, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro – Solo quedamos nosotros ¿Qué les parece si vamos por un helado? – pregunto infantilmente. Todos asentimos ya que no había nada mejor que hacer. Yo definitivamente iba con ellos antes de que me arrastraran a Tiffany's.

- ¿En qué puedo servirlos? – pregunto la chica tras el mostrador mirando coquetamente a los chicos. Sonreí, siempre era igual y siempre me causaba risa lo que las chicas estaban dispuestas a hacer por conseguir a alguno de los chicos.

- Queremos cuatro helados...- Syaoran miro la placa de la chica y sonrió torcidamente; sacándole un suspiro de paso –Misaki– musito, arrullando el nombre de la chica con su voz. Los ojos de esta se iluminaron de la emoción y yo no hallé otra cosa que hacer; Rodee mis ojos.

- Iré a buscar algún puesto – dije alejándome de ellos. Syaoran se giró y me miro.

- ¿Cereza? – me pregunto con una sonrisa. Asentí.

- Cereza– afirme con una sonrisa.

Me aleje de los chicos para buscar algún puesto vacío. Un poco mas allá del mostrador había una mesa completamente vacía, justamente para cuatro personas. Me senté allí para esperar que llegaran con los helados.

- No sé cómo demonios haces eso – Venía diciendo Touya , quien fruncía el ceño mientras comía su helado de vainilla. Syaoran sonrió con suficiencia.

- Esto es lo que gana uno cuando esta dotado de ciertas virtudes – dijo engreídamente. Tuve las ganas de rodar mis ojos nuevamente, pero lo pensé mejor, tal vez quedaría así de hacer tanto ese gesto.

- Fanfarrón – susurro Eriol con una pequeña sonrisa, echándose un poco de su helado de chocolate a la boca.

- Solo digo la verdad – sentencio Syaoran tomando asiento a mi lado. Me paso mi helado de Cereza y yo lo tome alegremente ¡Amaba el helado de Cereza!

- ¿La verdad de qué? – pregunte no entendiendo del todo su conversación, degustando el sabroso helado que tenía en mi mano, aunque estaba segura de que tenía que ver con la chica 'Misaki' del mostrador.

- De que soy irresistible – Y aquí podemos ver claramente como florece el...Oh ¡Ya tengo mi primer punto para la lista! Una estúpida sonrisa de triunfo se formó en mis labios.

- ¿Ven? Sakura piensa igual – contesto Syaoran socarronamente señalando la sonrisa que se había formado en mi rostro. No replique; mi mente volaba alrededor de una lista de 'cosas' que tenía que descubrir – No es mi culpa tener un lindo rostro – Y me reí.

«Si tan solo supieras Syaoran, si tan solo supieras» pensé.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Por qué tuvimos que venir nosotros si son ustedes las que usan joyería? – pregunto Touya cuando Meiling y Tomoyo salieron con unas pequeñas bolsas que rezaban 'Tiffany's' en la parte delantera. Me dolió de tan solo pensar la pobre cuenta bancaria de los Li y los Hiragizawa.

- Porque...-Meiling puso su pequeña mano sobre el enorme brazo de mi hermano y le hablo lentamente – Ustedes deben apreciar esta joyería sobre nosotros, ¿Quién mas nos daría el visto bueno? – pregunto inocentemente, haciendo que los ojos de Touya se iluminaran de comprensión.

- Y cuando tu, Meiling Li , has tomado la opinión de alguien en cuenta cuando se trata de moda – Mei miro mal a Syaoran y entorno sus ojos.

- Discúlpame querido hermano, pero ¿En algún momento yo dije _que tomaría en cuenta sus opiniones_? – Le pregunto con una sonrisa. Syaoran rodó sus ojos y siguió caminando, jalándome del brazo.

-¡Ey! Yo quería seguir viendo como Meiling te ganaba con su extraño juego de palabras –Syaoran me miro con sus ojos entrecerrados y me despeino.

- Tenia que alejarte de ahí, eres muy ingenua para ese tipo de juegos de palabras que Mei usa para su propio bien; y cuando me refiero a bien, me refiero a todo lo que tiene que ver con Gucci, Prada y más – paro por un momento y me miro preocupado - ¿Te imaginas y luego eres igual a Meiling ? – Nos estremecimos ante la sola idea – Ugh no, por favor, con una me basta – rodee mis ojos. Mei no era _tan _descabellada como el la hacía ver.

Seguimos caminando a lo largo del centro comercial, ya habíamos perdido a los chicos de vista y en realidad no íbamos para ningún lugar específico, solo estábamos caminando. ¡Ah! Y por si fuera poco, Syaoran me traía con los nervios de punta; cada vez que pasábamos por un vitral o algo que lo reflejara se quedaba un buen rato mirando su reflejo. Sí, esta peor que Tomy en eso.

- ¿Te importaría dejar de hacer eso? – le pregunte exasperada cuando ya íbamos en el ventanal 'refleja Syaoran's' numero quinientos; Ok, no era tanto.

- ¿Hacer el que? –me pregunto confundido, pasando una de sus manos por su desordenado cabello ¿Para que? ¡Para desordenarlo más!

- ¡Eso! – Chille, apuntando su reflejo en el ventanal – Eso de andar mirándote en cualquier lugar que encuentres – suspire ante la divertida mirada de Syaoran- ¿No te basta con que las chicas te recuerden una y otra vez lo 'guapo' que eres? – Le pregunte entornando mis ojos - ¡Eres guapo! acéptalo, quédate con ello, pero por favor deja de hacer eso. Estas peor que una chica Syaoran, eso es algo de temer –Syaoran me miro con un brillo divertido en los ojos.

- No está mal que yo también compruebe eso en mi reflejo – declaro mirándose una vez más – Y me acabas de decir guapo – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Resople no sin antes sentir como la sangre se concentraba en dos puntos específicos de mi rostro; mis mejillas.

Llegamos a la casa y subí por la escalera apresuradamente. Tome la libreta que estaba en el buró y saque el papel de entremedio. Lápiz, papel; todo listo. Me estire a la largo de la cama, boca abajo y me puse a escribir rápidamente.

_1. Egocéntrico (Busca en el diccionario, Nakuru): Amigo de los espejos y cualquier cosa que sea similar e inclusive lo que el resto le dice sobre 'su persona', en otras palabras chicas, ve su reflejo y babea por él._

Bien, ya tenía la primera 'imperfección' de la lista.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de CCS No me pertenecen y tampoco esta historia yo solo soy una simple adaptadora.

Capitulo 3

Eso eres ''Womanizer''

- Ajá – rodee mis ojos, quitándole la insignificante lista de las manos a mi querida Meiling.

- ¿Es todo lo que tienes? – me pregunto, estirándose sobre mi cama. Asentí, viendo como Tomoyo fruncía el ceño leyendo el único punto que destacaba en el papel.

- Esto es patético Sakura– resople y le quite la lista. Me senté a la orilla de la cama e hice una mueca con mis labios.

- Bueno, aún me quedan veintisiete días –Meiling y Tomoyo rodaron sus ojos al mismo tiempo.

Nakuru parecía una detonadora de tiempo en el colegio, era irritante.

- Sí, sí. Dejemos tu lista de lado – dijo Mei moviendo su mano en el aire – Ahora...-se levantó y camino hasta la puerta de mi habitación, donde había una...gran 'cosa' negra colgada – Este es tu disfraz para la fiesta – me dijo sonriendo entregándome la 'cosa'.

Oh Meiling, mi querida Meiling me quería matar de un infarto, y de paso quería que Touya y papá me dejaran encerrada en casa de por vida por andar vistiendo esto.

- Hmpf ¿Gatubela? –Meiling asintió, entrecerré mis ojos - ¿Enserio? – Pregunte incrédula – Se supone que es Halloween – mire el traje y sonreí con burla – Wow, vaya susto que se llevaran todas con un disfraz de 'Gatubela' – solté desbordando sarcasmo puro.

- Yo iré de porrista – dijo Tomy, cepillando su Azabache cabellera con sus dedos. Bufe y la mire con diversión en mis ojos.

- Déjame adivinar – puse un dedo en mi barbilla - ¿Touya ira como jugador de futbol americano? – Las mejillas de Tomoyo se tiñeron de un suave color rosa – Lo supuse – me estire al lado de Mei, quien estaba muy sonriente, más de lo que era habitualmente.

- Campanita y Peter Pan ¿Qué te parece? – me preguntó risueña. Y yo me largue a reír, la imagen mental de Eriol en mallas, era abrumadora.

- Me parece que no has hecho uno de tus mejores trabajos este año Meiling, lo siento – dije con fingida tristeza, ganándome un golpe de su parte.

- Ya veremos si dices eso después Sakura– Oh, y tenía esa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que usaba cuando tramaba algo. Suspire y me puse de pie.

Barbie Sakura estaba por comenzar.

- ¡De ninguna manera saldrás así vestida a la calle! – Era divertido ver como el rostro de Fujitaka cambiaba de un rosáceo a un rojo profundo. Sí, mi papá estaba enojado - ¡Touya! – rugió. Touya bajo apresurado, con el casco de su 'disfraz' en la mano.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio mi exuberante vestimenta.

- Pero que...- se acercó a mí y me jalo escaleras arriba – No te atrevas a salir por la puerta vestida así – Rodee mis ojos y me zafe de su agarre.

- Esta bien, de todas maneras esta la ventana – le dije encogiéndome de hombros caminando al gran ventanal del segundo piso de la casa. Tragué en seco, después de todo no era una gran idea.

- ¡Papá, Sakura saldrá por la ventana! – chillo como una niña el muy maldito.

- ¡Sakura baja en este instante! – gruño mi padre. Mamá veía todo esto divertida desde la cocina. Mi madre había decidido no interferir en esto.

- ¡Oh vamos! Es solo un estúpido disfraz, además voy atrasada para la fiesta – rodee mis ojos – Tu sabes como se pone Meiling con eso, si tienen alguna queja ¡Ella es la culpable! – chille perdiendo el control.

¿Era mi culpa que Meiling hubiera elegido el mismo disfraz que Halle Berry uso en la película? Así que técnicamente, estaba usando unos pantalones de cuero negro; un tipo de top, que parecía más bien un brassier, y por último la estúpida mascara. No era la gran cosa, aunque pensándolo bien, iba a morir, técnicamente, de frío gracias a Meiling.

- Cuida a tu hermana – ordeno papá a Touya, como si fuera una misión de lo más importante – Y si se le llega a acercar algún...- Touya lo interrumpió.

- ¿Tu crees que algún idiota se le acercaría con este hermano, Huh? – le preguntó Touya , haciendo alusión a sus grandes músculos. Papá sonrió satisfecho golpeándole el brazo.

- ¡Que les vaya bien tesoros! – gritó mamá desde la cocina. Rodee mis ojos y me acerque a la puerta junto a Touya.

- ¡Adiós Mamá, Papá! – gritamos a la vez.

- Ningún idiota se acercara a ti Saku, por eso estarás siempre a mi lado – Me dijo con el ceño fruncido. Resoplé apoyándome en la ventana del Jeep.

- Lo que tu digas Touya– le conteste, dándole la razón. Haber si así dejaba de molestarme por un momento.

- Cualquier cosa y te pierdo de vista solo tienes que gritar ¿Lo sabes, no? – me pregunto, desviando su atención de la carretera por unos momentos para mirarme a mi. Asentí rodando mis ojos.

- Hm., no te preocupes por mi Touya– dije ya con cansancio. Odiaba cuando se ponía en el papel de 'hermano súper extra híper mega sobre protector'. Touya asintió y volvió su vista a la carretera.

El camino a la casa de los Li estaba completamente iluminado por pequeños farolitos de colores naranja y negro, que tenían forma de pequeñas calabazas sonrientes. La fiesta ya había comenzado, y la música se escuchaba incluso cuando faltaba un buen tramo para dar con la casa. Suerte la que tienen, sus vecinos están a kilómetros.

Meiling estaba en la entrada vistiendo su perfecto disfraz de Campanita ¡Incluso llevaba peluca! Eriol, pobre de él, parecía una bailarina de ballet dentro de esas mallas; me compadezco de la persona que soporta a Mei incluso más veces al día que yo, al lado de Meiling estaba Tomoyo luciendo un sexy traje de porrista, con su barriga al aire y dos coletas atadas en la cima de su cabeza, sin olvidar los pompones a juego. Lo que más me sorprendió, y claro, tuve que morder mi labio para no soltar la carcajada que quería escapar, fue ver a 'Batman'

Si yo pensaba que Gatubela era un disfraz estúpido, definitivamente Batman se llevaba el premio gordo.

- Dime Batman – dije tratando de contener la risa - ¿Puedes siquiera moverte con ese traje? – Me miro por un largo momento, hasta que el reconocimiento alumbro sus Ámbares ojos.

- Oh, claro que puedo ¿Quieres que te muestre? – me preguntó sugestivamente. Y ahí fue cuando no pude más.

- Enserio, Eriol, pensé que tu ibas a ser el que sufriría más con las ocurrencias de Alice –Eriol sonrió burlonamente mirando a 'Batman' - ¡Dios Syaoran! ¿Cómo demonios te dejaste convencer para usar eso? – le pregunte entre risas golpeando 'sus' músculos. Me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y se quito la mascara.

- Odio a Meiling con todo mi ser por esto – me dijo confidencialmente – Pero no se lo digas – susurro, alejándose y mirándome de arriba abajo – Vamos a juego – me dijo sonriente, empujando de mí brazo para que entráramos a la casa.

- ¿Huh? – pregunte desorientada, viendo el juego de colores que hacia las luces en contraste a la habitación. La música había empezado hace siglos y la sala estaba atestada de gente.

- Gatubela...Batman – me dijo al oído. Rodee mis ojos cuando comprendí.

- Es Meiling, que esperabas – grite entre el gentío que había.

- ¡Hey Sakura, Sakura, Saku! – Campanita venia saltando hacia a mí. Y lo supe, supe que Meiling estaba tan borracha que ni siquiera recordaba su nombre.

- Eriol –Syaoran llamo al chico Moreno y alzo la ceja, esperando una respuesta.

- Juro que trate de detenerla. Pero tu sabes como se pone cuando Touya la reta – Rodee mis ojos, Touya siempre tenía que estar metido en todo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo ahora el idiota de mi hermano? –Eriol suspiro y agarro a Mei de la cintura para evitar que cayera.

- Cerveza, quien bebía más latas de cerveza – Suspire y mire a mi amiga, quien reía sola en estos momentos y seguía las luces de colores con su mirada – Los dos se emborracharon al mismo tiempo así que debo suponer que Touya anda ha...- Los ojos de Eriol casi se salen de su órbita. Syaoran y yo nos giramos para ver que lo había sorprendido.

Touya estaba, prácticamente, comiéndose a Tomy. Me hubiera reído, si la imagen no hubiera sido tan chocante. Nunca, nunca pensé ver a mi hermano en esa situación ¡Y menos con una de mis mejores amigas! Estaban para un video pornográfico, de esos que Touya esconde debajo de su cama y que una vez me forzó a ver, atándome a una silla. Ugh, asqueroso.

- Iugh – dijimos Eriol y yo a la vez, desviando nuestra mirada de aquel burdo escenario.

- ¡Al fin! – chillo Syaoran , sonriendo burlón viendo a la 'pareja'. Eriol y yo lo miramos entornando nuestros ojos.

- Si, al fin, pero no de _esa_ forma – dijo Eriol asqueado cuando Tomoyo se sentó a horcajadas sobre Touya. ¡Dios! Era un lugar público; pero creo que eso a ellos no les importaba.

- Será mejor que me lleve a Meiling – dijo Eriol cargando a mi diminuta amiga en sus brazos. Syaoran lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados causando que Eriol soltara un bufido – Basta con mirarme así – dijo antes de desaparecer entre la multitud de gente.

- ¡Syao! – Oh Dios mío. Tenia que aguantar a Nakuru en el colegio ¡Toda la maldita mañana! Esto era mucho para mí.

- Te dejo campeón – le dije a Syaoran golpeando su hombro.

- Espera – dijo agarrando mi mano fuertemente, lo mire con el ceño fruncido y espere a que hablara – Eh, ah – removió su cabello y siguió - ¡Si, la cerveza, vamos a buscarla! – y jalo de mi mano dejando a una atónita Nakuru tras de él.

- OK, ¿Qué fue eso? – le pregunte cuando llegamos a la tranquilidad de la cocina. Syaoran me miro e hizo una mueca con su boca. Oh...- No me digas ¿Con Nakuru? ¡Dios Syaoran! – dije exasperada.

- ¡Ey! ¿Acaso es mi culpa que las chicas me busquen? – Rodee mis ojos mientras me servía un poco de cerveza en uno de los vasos que había ahí.

- Pero ¡Es Nakuru! – chille divertida, no podía creerlo, simplemente, era algo ho-rro-ro-so.

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Y ahora no me deja en paz ni por un segundo! – reí sirviendo oro vaso y entregándoselo a él.

- Tu te lo buscaste – le dije, acabando el contenido de mi vaso – Y será mejor que regresemos, no quiero quedarme aquí y perderme el espectáculo que dan los chicos ebrios – dije abriendo la puerta para salir de la cocina, pero me detuvo otra vez.

- ¿No te ha hablado? – me pregunto cuidadosamente. Lo mire sin comprender –Tsukishiro– mi boca se abrió en una 'o'.

- Eh, no – dije cautelosamente mirándolo con curiosidad ¿A qué venia eso? –Yuki llegara dentro de poco, se supone ¿Por qué iba a hablarme? –Syaoran suspiro de alivio – Espera ¿Desde cuándo es ' Tsukishiro '? – le pregunte curiosa.

- Olvídalo – me dijo restándole importancia y saliendo de la cocina. Me quede en ella por unos segundos.

Ahora que lo pensaba, desde hace mucho que no sabía de Yuki.

Yukito Tsukishiro, mi otro mejor amigo y 'el rival de Syaoran' como decía Meiling, cosa que nunca entendí. Estos dos eran amigos, hasta hace poco, creo, por la forma en la que Syaoran lo nombro y eso solo lo hacía cuando discutían. Cuando los conocí no podía creer que fueran amigos; ya que se llevaban como perros y gatos. Meiling y Tomoyo aclaraban que eso era por mi culpa, insisto, tampoco entiendo eso.

Salí de la cocina pensando aun en la pregunta de Syaoran.

Después de un rato de darle vueltas, deje de prestarle importancia y me acerque a Touya que estaba con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Tomy; la cual estaba plácidamente dormida ¿Cómo demonios podía dormir con esta bulla? Efectos del alcohol supongo.

- Ten Sakura– me dijo Touya entregándome una extraña bebida, me encogí de hombros y la recibí. Me aleje cuando Touya comenzó a acurrucarse contra Tomoyo.

Me ubique en una esquina deshabitada cuando Spinel Sun y Takashi Yamazaki se acercaron para invitarme a bailar, ambos con el mismo traje de Anakin Skywalker de Star Wars.

«Nadie se le acercara con este hermano, quédate cerca de mí Sakura, si te pierdo de vista grita» Puras patrañas.

Y la canción que sonó a continuación hizo que un foco se prendiera sobre mi cabeza.

..._I know what you are, what you are, baby. __Womanizer..._

Syaoran estaba en el centro de la pista rodeado de un sin fin de chicas. Me quede en la esquina de la sala, bebiendo lo que Touya me había dado. La canción de la Idol Occidental Britney Spears sonaba como fondo, pero yo tenía un único objetivo y era ver como otro de sus defectos salía a flote.

«¡Yay! eres genial Sakura, genial» pensaba mientras veía a Syaoran bailar con una chica rubia, luego lo veía 'juguetear' con la chica momia y después, cuando la canción llegaba a su final

_...Oh You're a Womanizer Baby._

Le planto un feroz beso a la vampiresa ante la mirada de las demás chicas.

4:30 de la madrugada.

Tome el lápiz y comencé a escribir antes de que el alcohol se subiera completamente a mi cabeza y mis parpados se pusieran más pesados de lo que estaban.

_2. Promiscuo: Womanizer chicas, todo un womanizer._

Y lo último que pensé antes de quedarme dormida sobre la hoja fue:

«Bendita seas Britney por haber inventado esa canción»

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola Chicas este ya es el Capitulo 3¡la verdad es que es realmente divertido adaptarlo y bueno gracias por sus reviews.

Kilalaselene: Hola jmm Tal vez si tal vez no quién sabe? Te digo que el Fic tiene unos 32 capítulos más o menos así que aún nos falta muucho.

LiRiO23 : Te digo que no es un Libro :S Es un Fic Que es de Lamb'stown una autora Que tiene su propia página y todo. Si fuera un libro de seguro seria un éxito C:.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y mucho menos esta historia, yo solo soy una simple adaptadora.**

**Capitulo 4; Touya es Tierno...Yo no dije eso..**

_**Flash Back**_

_- Sakura,Sakura – era la enésima vez que Syaoran se levantaba de su cama y se ponía a gritar mi nombre. Nuevamente me puse de pie y lo acomode en la cama, cubriéndolo con el edredón._

_- Aquí estoy, deja de levantarte – le ordene. Mire el reloj que reposaba en el buró de su habitación, eran las tres treinta de la madrugada, ya quedaban solo unos pocos en la fiesta._

_Y yo aquí, tratando de hacer dormir a mi amigo, que se emborracho y vomito hasta quedar exhausto._

_Completamente asqueroso._

_- Acuéstate conmigo – me dijo, haciendo un puchero y palmeando el costado vacío de su cama. Rodee mis ojos y me acerque, me senté a la orilla y apegue mi espalda al respaldo de la cama – No te vayas, Sakura – me dijo antes de acomodar su cabeza en mi regazo y abrazar mis piernas fuertemente – Te quiero – fue lo ultimo que me dijo antes de quedarse profundamente dormido._

_**4.00 AM**_

_La culpable de que estuviera, prácticamente, en las mismas condiciones de Syaoran era nada más y nada menos que mi conciencia._

_¡Mira que pensar estupideces!_

_Pero tengo mis razones para hacerlo, ¿Quién no se ve hermoso a la luz de la luna? ¿Hermoso? Oh, no acabo de pensarlo una vez más._

_Tres tequilas fueron mas que suficientes para hacerme recordar el porque del que estuviera bebiendo, y es que me espante cuando comencé a mirara a Syaoran ahí, en su cama, con su cabeza apoyada sobre mi regazo. No se parecía en nada al chico que saco a bailar a casi la mitad de la población femenina que estaba en la fiesta ¡Para nada! Se asimilaba a un lindo niño pequeño ¡Si! Lo dije, Syaoran se veía...lindo, incluso, puedo decir que por primera vez le encuentro razón a las chicas que andan embobadas con el._

_De esta forma, cuando la luna le iluminaba su semblante, y sus rasgos lucían incluso mejor que a la luz del sol... su rostro era simplemente perfecto..._

_Esperen ¿Les encuentro la razón a las chicas?_

_Oh, no Sakura. Ni lo pienses._

_Por esto nunca más tomaras margaritas Sakura, nunca más._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Demonios.

Podía, difícilmente, suponer que las cortinas de mi habitación estaban completamente corridas, ¿Quién fue? Solo hay una persona que lo único que hace es arruinar mi tranquilidad: Touya. Mamá lo hubiera hecho, si estuviera aquí; Justo ahora, cuando lo menos que quería era ser saludada por el estúpido señor sol.

¡Mi cabeza dolía tanto! Era insoportable el _tum, tum_ que sentía dentro de mí; parecía como si un montón de elefantes se hubieran puesto a bailar conga la noche entera sobre mí. No me gustaba eso, hasta las piernas me dolían, y todo por la consecuencia de el alcohol.

Moví mis parpados un par de veces antes de abrir mis ojos completamente, el sol no era de mucha ayuda para eso. Me senté en la cama para enfocar mejor la vista, los ojos me dolieron en un principio, los parpados me pesaban a morir, lo único que quería era cerrar mis ojos y volver al país de los sueños. Pero tenia un gran hermano al que alimentar con mas sándwiches.

Uno, dos, tres.

¡Arriba!

Tome las cosas que iba a usar el día de hoy, antes de terminar el corto trayecto de mi armario al baño encontré la bendita 'lista' tirada en el suelo. Un gran suspiro escapo de mis labios al ver las dos insignificantes cosas que habían anotadas.

Estaba perdiendo mi toque y lo sabia.

_Egocéntrico, Promiscuo..._

¿Enserio? ¿Eso era todo lo que podía hacer? ¡Conozco a Syaoran desde que tengo memoria! Por alguna razón, estaba perdiendo fe en mí. Ok, eso era exagerar. Pero esto era realmente patético.

- ¡Sakura, Sakura, Sakura! – chillo Touya con su gran vozarrón desde algún lugar de la casa, deje el secador de pelo a un lado y me asome por la puerta de mi habitación.

- ¡¿Qué? – le respondí devuelta, había estado muy callado todo este tiempo. O esta haciendo algo o simplemente acaba de levantarse...o acaba de llegar, quien sabe.

Un monstruo venia subiendo las escaleras... Oh, no, era solo Touya que venia como alma que lleva el diablo en mi dirección. Para solo a unos centímetros de mí y se apoyo en la pared con una de sus manos para recuperar el aire. Y yo tenía una cara de '¿Qué demonio?' al no entender porque estaba así.

- Acabo de hacer algo completamente estúpido...bueno, eso creo – comento nervioso – Sakura, tú, como mi querida hermana, tienes que esconderme del padre de Tomoyo – Me dijo con el tono mas serio posible. Gracias al cielo solo me faltaba mi cabello y lo deje entrar a mi habitación.

- Ok Emm, primero que nada ¿Qué demonios hiciste? – le pregunte mientras me sentaba frente a el, al estilo indio, sobre mi cama. Esto si que iba a estar bueno.

- Umm, bueno, yo – comenzó a rascarse la parte trasera de su cabeza, como si fuera un chimpancé – Arruine las flores del Señor Hiragizawa – me contesto. Y yo lo mire esperando que eso no fuera todo, porque si no seria la historia mas absurda que le he escuchado a mi hermano – Las arruine... las arruine para confesarle a Tomy cuanto la quiero – termino...sonrojado.

Eso pudo más que mi control.

Touya sonrojado es como... ¡Meiling sin un mes de compras!

- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hiciste con las flores? – le pregunte, tratando de contener la risa para no herir sus sentimientos. Sip, Touya era una persona demasiado sentimental.

- Oh, las flores. Bueno, yo solo las arranque de donde estaban para escribir con ellas sobre el césped '¡Te amo princesa! ¿Quieres ser mi novia?' incluso, tuve que golpear al perro de Eriol para que no fuera a sacar las flores...- Se callo súbitamente y luego me miro con los ojos desorbitados - ¡Dios santo! ¡Eriol me matara! Oh, si, lo hará ¡Sakura! Tienes que esconderme de Eriol también, no le digas a Meiling que estoy aquí...esa enana es una traidora cuando se trata de su Eriol...- Y así comenzó con su monologo de 'todos quieren matarme'

- Emm, tranquilízate. Nadie te hará nada estoy segura... ¿Que te dijo Tomy? - ¡Y aquí tenemos por segunda vez en menos de media hora a Touya sonrojado!

- Umm, bueno. Yo...no me quede para oír lo que decía; En realidad, ni siquiera se si lo vio. ¡Me espante cuando me di cuenta de que eran las flores del Señor Hiragizawa! Y...huí – Me golpee la frente con la palma de mi mano ante la visible estupidez de mi hermano.

_¡Ding, dong!_

Touya palideció en un dos por tres, y se escondió bajo mi cama...Bueno, trato de hacerlo.

- Deja de ser tan absurdo, iré a ver quien es – me levante de la cama, antes de poder siquiera dar un paso me encontré de cara con el suelo. Me levante nuevamente, ahora del suelo, sobándome la frente... ¡Touya!

- Lo siento, no puedo dejar que vayas a abrir la puerta y entregues a tu hermano – me dijo mientras con su mano sujetaba mi pierna.

- Suéltame idiota, te lo estoy diciendo como la gente ¡Mas te vale soltarme Touya! – gruñí, apuntándolo con el dedo índice.

- No lo haré, Sakura ¡Tú te quedas aquí conmigo hasta que se vaya quien quiera que sea! – chillo como chica, y me dio un fuerte apretón en la pierna.

Así comenzó la guerra, yo tiraba de mi pierna, mientras le decía cosas como _'¡Le diré a mamá!, ¡Apártate idiota!, ¡Suelta mi pierna Monstruo!' _para que me dejara en paz y el la agarraba con mas fuerza y me decía _'¡Que miedo, dile a mamá!... ¿No le dirás verdad?'_. Así estuvimos un buen rato, mientras el timbre sonaba y sonaba y yo forcejeaba para que me dejara tranquila.

- ¡Touya Kinomoto, ábreme la puerta en este instante! – se escucho la refinada voz de Tomoyo desde la planta baja. Touya aflojo el agarre en mi pierna y enmudeció - ¡Tienes cinco segundos! – chillo Tomoyo una vez más.

- No quiero ir – susurro asustado - ¿Qué pasa si me dice que no? ¿Qué se supone que le diga? ¿Y si viene de parte de su padre para asesinarme por sus flores? ¿Y si me dice que le gusta el idiota de Yue? ¡Respóndeme Sakura! – chillo desesperado saliendo de su escondite y moviéndome por los hombros.

- Uh, solo te diré que tiene dos segundo para llegar a la puerta – le dije con una angelical sonrisa adornando mi rostro, fue lo único para que bajara como espectro las escaleras.

Aquí comenzaba mi misión como espía.

Salí rápidamente de mi habitación y me instale en la habitación de mis padres, que tenia una vista perfecta del jardín delantero; donde se encontraba la parejita. Para pasara desapercibida me arrodille bajo la ventana y deje una pequeña abertura con la cortina. Podía ver claramente a Touya haciendo sus actos de chimpancé nuevamente, como rascarse la cabeza, y a Tomy jugar con su zapato de tacón Prada que Meiling le había regalado, también...

_I just wanna use your love tonight, tonight, tonight. tonight, tonight__..._**(1)**

¡Rayos! ¡Maldito teléfono!

- ¿Que? – sisee por lo bajo a la persona que me había molestado en mi reciente misión.

- ¿Cómo va todo con Touya y Tomy? – Meiling. Debí suponerlo, la enana lo sabía todo, y cuando digo todo, es todo.

- Como siempre, ninguno hace nada Mei – le conteste, echándole un vistazo a la pareja nuevamente. ¡Oh! Un acercamiento por parte de Tomy, esto estaba de lujo – Acabo de ver un acercamiento por parte de Tomy, ella esta... ¡Le esta acariciando la mejilla! Aww, es tan lindo ¿Sabes? Tengo un hermano de lo mas tierno...– carraspee – Yo no dije eso – volví a decir con un tono de voz serio, causando la risa de Meiling.

- ¡Ya era hora! – Chillo Meiling – Dime, dime – me ordeno entusiasta - ¿Qué hacen ahora? – me asome por la ventana nuevamente para ver el espectacular mas traumático de mi vida.

- Uh...se comen – le dije a Mei mientras fruncía el ceño y cerraba la cortina de sopetón – Meiling, literalmente, se están comiendo – Mei reía como una loca en estos momentos – Troll, no es chistoso ¡Es lo mas asqueroso que he visto hacer a Touya! – Chille mientras cerraba mis ojos y me estremecía vagamente – Nunca mas lo espiare, nunca mas – sentencie.

- Eriol, Syao y yo iremos a tu casa a molestar un poco a la parejita feliz – dijo Meiling a través del auricular – _¡Si Syaoran, ya le digo! ..._ Lo siento por eso Saku, tu sabes, luego de una noche como la de ayer anda insoportable – Rodee mis ojos.

- _¡Sakura!_ – grito Touya entrando desde la planta baja.

- Te dejo Mei, El Dinosaurio ya regreso, nos vemos – me despedí de Meiling y salí de la pieza de mis padres cerrando la puerta suavemente. Baje las escaleras como si nada para encontrarme a la 'parejita feliz' más feliz que nunca.

- No me digan – dije levantando mi mano, antes de que alguno de los dos dijera algo - ¿Ya son novios? – Ambos se sonrojaron a mas no poder y yo pensaba que este era el día mas genial de mi vida, asintieron - ¡Yay! Ya era hora, Touya puede ser muy lento a veces cuando se trata de esto, me disculpo por el Tomy – le dije a mi, ahora, cuñada.

- Bueno hermanita, en realidad no veníamos a darte estas buenas nuevas – me dijo Emmett, mientras rodeaba la cintura de Tomoyo con su enorme brazo – Alguien vino a verte – anuncio con una picara sonrisa, igualando a la de su novia. Yo fruncí el ceño – Alguien que tu conoces muy bien, creo que tanto como al pequeño Syao – movió sus cejas sugestivamente y continuo - ¡A que no adivinas quien es! – Un golpe se escucho a través de la puerta de la entrada

- ¡Grandulón, déjame entrar! – pidió una Suave voz, mientras aporreaba la puerta.

- Te Doy el honor de abrir la puerta Sakura – Touya se hizo al lado con un gesto demasiado teatral, para que yo abriera la puerta.

Mi impresión fue tan grande que no pude aguantar el tirarme encima de el, dando con el suelo.

- Wow, si que me extrañaste...No creo que a Li le guste ver este tipo de recibimientos – me dijo con su típica sonrisa burlona, mientras me extendía su mano para que me levantara.

- ¡Yuki! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que llegabas hoy? –le pregunte mientras lo abrazaba una vez mas, y era correspondida por el gran abrazo de mi amigo. Un carraspeo no dejo que me respondiera la pregunta.

Y hablando del rey de roma...

Syaoran venía seguido de Meiling y Eriol, quienes miraban la escena divertidos, al igual que Touya y Tomoyo...

- ¿Tsukishiro? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Syaoran a Yukito, parándose frente a el y mirándolo ceñudo. Yuki sonrió socarronamente y le palmeo el hombro.

- Volví por lo que me pertenece – le respondió a Syaoran, quien dejo de respirar y empuño sus manos fuertemente.

... Mientras yo trataba de ver lo divertido de la situación

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas de amm.. Adaptadora? si eso...**

**Hola Ya es el Capitulo 4 mm pienso publicar hoy en capitulo 5 ya que durante el transcurso de la semana no podre publicar ya que me voya un pueblo y el único Ciber que hay es de mi abuela pero la muy maldita me cobra y eso afecta mi economía.:S así que muchas Gracias por sus Comentarios, favoritos y Alertas :)**

**Lo siento si las personalidades de cada uno no se adaptan como realmente son pero si no es así ps.. no saldría como quiero que salga. **

**Nos leemos Pronto!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola¡ Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen y mucho menos esta historia, solo soy una simple adaptadora.

**Capitulo 5. Cobarde...Sin Justificación.**

- ¡Fiu! ¡Ya era hora amigo! Enserio, se necesita un poco de acción por estos lugares – comento Touya, empujando a Yuki por uno de sus hombros – Ahora Syao tiene competencia – agrego, moviendo sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo. Syaoran miraba a Touya con sus ojos entrecerrados, y gruño algunas cosas bajo su aliento.

Y yo seguía sin enterarme de nada.

- Uh, ¿Me pueden decir de que demonios habla Touya? – pregunte a los presentes; nadie respondió, por cierto - ¿Y tu? ¿Qué es eso de que 'vengo por lo que me pertenece'? – me gire a preguntarle a Yukito, haciendo una pobre imitación de su voz. Este se encogió de hombros.

- Tranquila Sakurita, pronto lo sabrás ¿No es así, Syaoran? – Y Yuki siguió hablando con ese tono de confidencialidad. Syaoran estaba listo para atacar a su presa – Calma, solo digo la verdad...

- Cállate – le ordeno Syaoran, con la voz ronca, sorprendiendo a todos esta vez. Menos a Yukito esta más que decir – Cierra tu boca Yukito Tsukishiro – ordeno una vez más, apuntándolo con su dedo índice. Yuki soltó una sonora carcajada.

- ¿Tienes miedo? – dijo incitando a Syaoran, acercándose un paso mas a el; desafiándolo. Syaoran sonrío torcidamente y se acerco hasta quedar separados por unos pocos centímetros.

- ¿Miedo a ti? No sueñes Tsukishiro – Y yo estaba rayada viendo esta escena de matones, la cual me trajo un recuerdo de aquel programa que veía Touya 'From G's to Gents' **(1)** Solo faltaba que comenzaran a alzar sus manos y a mover sus cabezas 'de forma amenazadora'

No sueñes Sakura, no te darán aquella satisfacción.

Debo admitir que una parten de mi quería ver algo de eso.

Luego del comentario de Syaoran todo quedo en silencio; Meiling se escondía tras de Eriol cada vez que yo la miraba intentando entender algo, Tomoyo mordía su labio inferior repetidamente tratando de contener la sonrisa que quería asomarse en su rostro, al igual que Eriol; Touya reía con simple descaro. Y estos dos protagonistas, Syaoran y Yukito, se lanzaban rayo fulminantes por su mirada.

Lo único que me quedaba era pensar el 'porque' de su discusión, que no tenia argumento alguno, y mi linda cabecita se lleno de ideas...Hasta que encontré una que, uhm, fue la más lógica de las razones.

¿Por qué más discutirían, Huh?

- ¡¿Es por una chica? – chille; más bien pensé en voz alta, causando un sonrojo instantáneamente en mi, por hacerlo una vez más. Odiaba este mal que tenia desde pequeña, Touya siempre sacaba ese tema a colación. Iugh.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron los dos implicados al unísono, dejando los rayos fulminantes de un lado para centrar su mirada en mi persona. Los demás estaban tratando con todas sus fuerzas de contener la risa.

- Uh, bueno; ya que nadie me quiere decir porque estupidez están...así – dije apuntándolos – Supuse que debe ser por una chica – Rodee mis ojos – Aunque pensándolo mejor – me cruce de brazos y suspire mirando a Yukito – Yuki, ¿Enserio? Tu sabes mejor que nadie que Syaoran solo esta con una chica, a lo máximo, una semana – Y ahora me gire a Syaoran y alce una ceja – Y tu, ¿Cuándo en tu vida has peleado por una chica? ¡Vamos! Ese no es el Syaoran Li que yo conozco – espete, alzando mis manos al aire.

- Ella es diferente – dijeron por segunda vez al mismo tiempo, con un tono de voz tan serio que casi lo creo, _casi_. Bufe, entrando a la casa.

- Diferente...si, claro – susurre entre dientes, escondiendo mi asombro.

Una chica, después de todo...Estaban haciendo todo este alboroto por una simple chica.

Hmpf, quien iba a pensarlo.

Syaoran Li peleando por una chica.

¡Rayos! Hubiera sido de lo mejor tener una grabadora en estos momentos.

* * *

- Ey Saku, ¿Por qué no me acompañas a recorrer Tokio luego? – Yukito estaba sentado a mi lado izquierdo en el sofá, mientras que Syaoran ocupaba el lado derecho.

- No, porque ella ira conmigo a... – comenzó Syaoran a responder por mí.

- Sakura, dije Sakura, no Syaoran ¿Te quedo claro? – Syaoran gruño, haciendo que Yuki sonriera con prepotencia – Entonces ¿que me dice? Sabes, conozco un pequeño lugar donde podríamos... – Syaoran bufo.

- Escucha Tsukishiro, Sakura no ira contigo a ninguna parte, además...- Yukito lo corto antes de que dijera algo más, y yo ya me estaba exasperando.

- Li, calla – Yuki se giro a mi y siguió hablando – Tengo dos motocicletas Sakura, tu siempre has querido montar en una...- Syaoran iba a estallar, literalmente.

- ¡Estas loco! – Chillo Syaoran – Por ningún motivo dejare que Sakura se suba a alguna de tus sucias motocicletas ¿Eres idiota o que? Con las probabilidades que existen de que Sakura tenga un accidente...- Comenzó a negar frenéticamente con su cabeza – Ni lo pienses – A pesar de ser verdad, dolió en lo más profundo de mi orgullo.

- Sakura ¿Recuerdas esa vez que querías hacer Alpinismo? Bueno, es tu oportunidad...- Los ojos de Syaoran se agrandaron a mas no poder por la proposición que Yuki me estaba haciendo.

Y lo peor de todo esto era que nadie venia a salvarme.

Mis queridos amigos, si se les podía catalogar como tales ahora, estaban viendo la escena en la parte mas apartada del salón, cuchicheando entre ellos y riéndose de vez en cuando. No escuchaba que rayos estaban hablando, solo escuche cuando Touya, con su tan bajo volumen de voz «nótese el sarcasmo» dijo 'Sakura explotara, Sakura explotara y yo no quiero estar presente cuando eso pase'

¡Noticia de primera plana! Hulk era el, no yo.

- ¡Mira Yukito Tsukishiro! Sakura no ira a ningún lado contigo a hacer esas cosas de alto riegos ¡Sobre mi maldito cadáver! – rugió Syaoran, haciendo que su respiración se acelerara un poco. Los ojos de Yuki se iluminaron de un momento a otro.

- ¿Enserio? – Syaoran gruñía malas palabras bajo su aliento – Saku... ¿No te importaría que matara a Syaoran, verdad? – me pregunto con tono de angelito.

¡Dios Mio! Juro que me tenían harta, estaba esta la coronilla con sus 'proposiciones' Y lo mas preocupante era que no sabia porque yo ¿Por qué no iban en busca de la chica de ambos?; Mamá siempre me dice que soy un imán para los problemas, ahora estaba creyendo eso; ya que si alguien no despegaba a Syaoran y Yuki de mi lado...

¿Creen que seria un gran problema asesinarlos? Tenia toda una escena preparada en mi mente de cómo seria poder callarlos de una vez por todas.

Tranquila, cuenta hasta diez, eso siempre soluciona las cosas; ¡Ah! Mi parte sensata.

_Uno._

- ¿Qué dices Sakurita? Como en los viejos tiempos – Decía Yuki, mientras se apegaba más a mí. Escondí mi cabeza entre mis manos, mientras continuaba con la cuenta.

_Dos._

- ¡Que no! ¡No! ¡No! ella no ira a ninguna parte contigo, 'como en los viejos tiempos' – Syaoran rugía como un león endemoniado en estos momentos. _Respira, tú puedes llegar a la meta Sakura._

_Tres._

- Vamos Li, deja los celos de lado, ¿Acaso no puedes compartir a tu amiga? – Le pregunto Yuki a Syaoran, mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por sobre mis hombros.

_Cuatro._

- ¡Ja! – Chillo Syaoran, parándose de golpe en el sofá – Tu lo has dicho, es _mi _ami...- Callo súbitamente y se volvió a sentar. Solo seis números mas Sakura, seis números más.

_Cinco._

- ¿Tu que? Oh, si, amiga. Pero bueno, tal vez yo no quiera ser solo... – Siguió diciendo Yukito bastante convencido...Oh si, esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso.

_Seis... ¡Oh! ¿Qué diablos?_

- Contare hasta tres, cerrare mis ojos, y cuando los abra – sisee entre dientes – Juro que cuando los abra y ustedes sigan a mi lado con su estúpida discusión, los matare, con mi propias manos, dulce y lentamente – Syaoran y Yukito se tensaron y tragaron en seco – Y no estoy bromeando – apunté – Uno – ningún ruido se escuchaba en la sala – Dos – Touya susurro algo parecido a '_Corran, han despertado al Monstruo_' – Tres – abrí mis ojos y la paz me infundio finalmente.

Ah, se sentía tan bien estar en silencio.

- Eh, ¿Sakura? – susurro Tomy, sentándose a mi lado. El otro lado del sofá también se hundió así que supuse que Meiling había ocupado ese lugar.

- ¿Hm? – musite sin abrir los ojos, las chicas se removían nerviosas a mi lado. Abrí mis ojos para prestarles mayor atención.

- Bueno, querida Sakura, da la pequeña casualidad de que cuando 'amenazaste' – dijo Mei haciendo comillas en el aire con sus dedos – a los chicos, estos subieron derecho a tu habitación – Podía jurar que mis ojos se iban a salir de sus órbitas.

Y antes de que pudiera subir la escalera apresuradamente al estilo 'flash'...

Syaoran venia bajando con la lista en sus manos.

¡Syaoran! ¿No podía ser Yukito?

Karma, mi maldito karma.

- Uh, Sakurita, ¿Qué diablos es esto? – me preguntó, entrecerrando sus ojos y moviendo la lista frente a mi. Me quede estática y trague en seco, tratando de recordar algo que lo hiciera asociar la lista con él. ¡Idiota! El es la lista.

- Una lista – simple, me encogí de hombros restándole importancia – Un juego que hicimos con las chicas – reí nerviosamente – solo eso, ahora, ¿Me la puedes devolver? – pregunte inocentemente estirando mi mano. Syaoran me miro y sonrió divertido.

- No – dijo inclinándose y tocando la punta de mi nariz con su dedo – No, por ahora – doblo la lista en pequeños cuadritos y se la metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón – Me la quedare por un tiempo – me dijo, cruzándose de brazos frente a mí; viéndose tan malditamente imponente.

- Pe-pero ¡Syaoran! Es mi lista, entrégamela, ahora – le ordene, frunciendo el ceño y caminando hacia a el con la intención de arrebatarle la lista de su bolsillo – Syaoran– dije con tono amenazante.

- Sakura – dijo imitando mi tono de voz – Ya dije que no, además, no eres muy buena buscando defectos, solo tienes dos – saco la lista de su pantalón y comenzó a leer en voz alta – 'Lista de imperfecciones, por Sakura Kinomoto' – sonrió torcidamente y continuo, obviemos la parte en la que me quede prendada de su sonrisa por un mili segundo – numero uno: Egocéntrico... – paro súbitamente de leer- ¿Que tiene que ver Nakuru aquí? – me pregunto desconcertado, y en ese pequeño lapso en el que no le prestaba atención a la lista, se la arrebate.

- ¡Si! – chille con la hoja entre mis manos. Syaoran me miro amenazadoramente y se comenzó a acercarse a mí, lentamente, esperando cualquier movimiento de mi parte – ¡Espera! – chille, poniendo las manos en frente. Freno y espero; en ese tiempo doble el papel y lo guarde rápidamente en mi brassier - ¡Ja! Atrévete – lo rete, levantando una ceja.

Y... ¿Saben que? No debí hacerlo.

Syaoran sonrió pícaramente mientras tomaba su puesto anterior, el de acechador.

- Tu lo pediste – y ¡Bam! Yo era la maldita presa.

Y antes de que pudiera siquiera acercarse a _esa_ parte de mi anatomía...

- ¡Touya! ¡Syaoran esta tocando a tu hermanita! – chillo Yukito desde algún lugar de la escalera.

No se como paso, cuando, ni porque demonios Touya lo hizo; Solo se que me estaba revolcando de la risa al pie de la escalera viendo a Touya sentado sobre la espalda de Syaoran. ¡Ese tackleo había sido genial! A veces el tener a Touya de hermano era una ventaja, bueno, esta bien, siempre era una ventaja. Solo me daba un poco de pena Syaoran, que tenia que soportar al mamut de mi hermano sobre su espalda

- ¡No le pongas un dedo encima a Sakurita! ¡Cochino! ¡Pervertido! ¡Corrupto! – decía Touya mientras le daba pequeños zapes a Syaoran en su cabeza - ¡Y no le toque sus bubis que están en crecimiento! – ahora fue mi turno de pegarle un zape a Touya - ¡Ouch! ¡Yo solo te defendía! – chillo como niña.

- No necesito que me defiendas Touya, ahora, bájate de la espalda de Syaoran, ¡Y tu Yuki, baja ahora mismo!

- ¡Si señora! – contestaron Touya y Yukito, al mismo tiempo.

Esto parecía un regimiento militar. Syaoran, Yukito, Touya y Eriol estaban formados frente a mí, por orden de estatura. Meiling y Tomoyo se partían de la risa en la cima de la escalera, y yo no hacia otra cosa mas que pasearme frente a los chicos de un lado a otro mirándolos ferozmente.

- Uh, ¿Sakura? – me llamo Eriol con la voz temblorosa, me pare frente a el y me cruce de brazos, haciéndole un gesto con mi cabeza para que hablara – Uh, ¿Po-porque yo tengo que estar aquí si no he hecho nada? – me pregunto cauteloso. Suspire y di dos pasos hasta quedar frente a el.

¿Por qué había metido a Eriol en todo esto? Uh, no tenia idea.

- Vuelve con Meiling, llorón – fue mi respuesta antes de girarme y sentir como Eriol subía las escaleras para refugiarse en los brazos de su novia – Ahora – dije seriamente, mirando a los tres implicados.

- Saku, vamos, soy tu hermanito – solo basto con que le diera 'la mirada' - Esta bien, me callo – Touya simulo con sus manos que cerraba su boca con un candado y tiraba la llave al otro lado de la sala.

- Tú – dije apuntando a Yukito – Realmente me alegro de que hayas vuelto, bobo – le dije cariñosamente, ganándome una sonrisa de su parte y un bufido por parte de Syaoran– Pero se te ha pasado la mano, así que, si no quieres que te descuartice por la forma tan poco peculiar en la que se te ocurre llegar, será mejor que le vayas a dar las buenas noticias a tus abuelos – Yukito bufo y camino a la puerta principal.

- Mañana vendré a verte Sakura – me dijo con una sonrisa – Mantente alejado de ella Li – le advirtió a Syaoran, quien rodó sus ojos cuando Yukito dio un portazo al salir.

- Tomy – miré a Touya, quien temblaba. Y debo decir que me sentí la persona mas poderosa en estos momentos ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Qué un espécimen como Touya te tenga miedo? Estaba realmente orgullosa de mi – Te daré mi pésame al tener que soportar a Hulk como tu novio – Tomoyo sonrió mientras entornaba sus ojos – Pero mi querido hermano – volví a mirara a Touya que se estremeció – Te llevará a celebrara su noviazgo ¿No es así Meiling? – Mei comenzó a dar saltitos en su lugar, tomo a Eriol con su mano derecha y a Tomy con la izquierda y los jalo escalera abajo.

- Bien, tengo todo listo ¡Cera una cita doble! – Chillo Meiling aplaudiendo con sus manos – Touya, nos vamos, ahora – sentencio, antes de arrastrar a su novio por la puerta - ¡Ten cuidado Syao! – fue la despedida que le dio a su hermano.

- No te preocupes, yo cuidare tu Xbox con mi propia vida – le dijo Touya a Syaoran lastimosamente, palmeando su hombro – Te adoro Sakurita – y a mi me asfixio con uno de sus abrazos 'rompe-huesos' - ¡Nos vemos...creo! – y salio por la puerta junto a Tomoyo.

- ¿Quieres ir al parque? – me pregunto Syaoran de súbito, con el nerviosismo impregnado en su voz. Fruncí el ceño y me cruce de brazos nuevamente.

Ahora solo quedábamos el y yo. Y esta mas que claro que Syaoran no se salvará de esta.

Asentí mientras tomaba una de mis chaquetas.

* * *

-Touya es un monstruo – se quejo Syaoran por enésima vez, mientras sobaba su espalda - ¿Qué le das de comer? – me pregunto, cuando paramos en una de las bancas del pequeño parque que nos encontrábamos. Lo mire, aun enojada por el comportamiento que tuvo con Yukito en la tarde. Suspire y tome asiento en la pequeña banca.

- Sándwiches – conteste orgullosa. Syaoran me miro por unos segundos y luego se largo a reír, bufe y golpee su hombro ligeramente - ¿Qué tiene de malo? – pregunte enfurruñada, cruzándome de brazos.

- Así que, eso es lo que han comido prácticamente toda la semana, sándwiches – comento, con su vista clavada en el cielo. Asentí – Valla, si Nadeshiko supiera que...

- Alto ahí, tu no le dirás nada ¿Te imaginas y se entera de que alimente a su bebé con sándwiches? Seria mi muerte –Syaoran rió y suspiro, algo que me llamo la atención, no mas que su rostro acongojado - ¿Qué? – le pregunté, girándome en la banca y poniendo mis pies sobre esta.

- Nada – dijo, agachando la cabeza. Y los recuerdos de la fiesta de disfraces me golpearon de una. Comencé a menear mi cabeza frenéticamente a ambos lados tratando de alejar las cosas que se amontonaban en mi mente – Sakura – levante mi vista y me tope con los ojos de Syaoran que tenían un matiz de tristeza que no me gustaba, para nada – Uh, tu... eres mi amiga ¿cierto? – me pregunto, tímidamente.

Por un segundo creí, solo por un segundo, que el Syaoran tímido era adorable.

¡Solo por un segundo!

- Ugh, ¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¡Claro que lo soy! Tonto – dije entornando mis ojos - ¿Por qué se comportaron de esa forma conmigo? – Ahora fue mi turno de preguntar, Syaoran desvió su mirada.

- ¿A quien quieres más? – me pregunto nuevamente, pasando en alto mi pregunta, se lo dejaría pasar por esta vez, ya tendría toda la semana para preguntarle sobre su infantil comportamiento. Fruncí el ceño más aún, si me hablaba en clave seguiría sin entender sus preguntas – A Yukito o a mi – respondió a mi duda mental, agachando una vez mas su rostro para tratar de esconder el tenue rubor que se había instalado en sus mejillas.

Lo admito, son dos segundos en los que _creo _que se ve adorable.

- Uh, bueno – rasque mi nuca y sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban también – Uh, yo, ¿A los dos los quiero por igual? – respondí; o más bien dicho pregunte. Ni yo tenía claro eso ¿Cómo iba a saber a quien quería más si a los dos los consideraba mis amigos?

- Ah – fue su única respuesta.

- ¿Quién es? – pregunte, tratando de cambiar la conversación, para deshacer el incomodo silencio que se había formado entre los dos. Syaoran me miro confundido. Bah, ahora era yo la que hablaba en clave – La chica que los tiene...distanciados – agregué – O por lo menos dime como es – acoté, Syaoran sonrió levemente y hablo.

- Única – me respondió. Rodee mis ojos.

- Déjame adivinar ¿si? – Syaoran asintió, mirándome con un brillo divertido en sus ojos – Rubia, con un cuerpo de infarto, el centro de atención... Uh ¡Y labios carnosos! – chille. Syaoran me miro como si estuviera loca y luego soltó una gran risotada.

- ¿Labios carnosos? ¿A que viene eso? – me pregunto entretenido.

- Uh, no lo se, solo se vino a mi cabeza – conteste encogiéndome de hombros. La mirada de Syaoran cambio nuevamente.

- No – me dijo, apoyando su barbilla sobre sus manos – No es rubia, con 'un cuerpo de infarto' – dijo entornando sus ojos – y tampoco es el centro de atención...Pero ¿sabes? Si tiene labios, mmm...apetitosos – finalizo con un fuerte suspiro – Cobarde – dijo después de unos segundos.

- ¿Eh? – Pregunte frunciendo el ceño – ¿La chica es...cobarde? – dije ladeando mi cabeza sin entender. Syaoran giro su rostro y me miro sonriente.

- Cobarde, esa puede ser otra de las imperfecciones – sentencio sonriendo tenuemente.

Y yo me quede de piedra.

¿Cómo podía cambiar de conversación tan fácilmente? ¿Creo que entiendo todo, o que?

¿Acaso el...?

No, no podía ser.

* * *

Entrada la noche.

Los pies me pesaban como nunca, luego de que Syaoran me diera 'esa sugerencia' lo nuestro se había vuelto realmente incomodo...por mi parte. Y la misma pregunta venia a mi mente.

¿Se habrá dado cuenta?

Bueno, si lo pienso positivamente, tal vez solo fue una sugerencia ¡Solo eso! Porque, digo, si lo supiera, no hubiera tratado de seguir la conversación ¿Huh? Es más, creo que yo me comporte como sospechosa.

¡Rayos Sakura!

Me estire en mi adorable cama; era una de las cosas materiales que mas amaba de la casa, y saque la lista de mi brassier; si, todavía estaba guardada ahí.

Lamparita prendida, lápiz en mano... ¡Acción!

_3. Cobarde: Sugerido por la victima de la lista, alias, S.L. (Yo...no tengo justificación para esto aún)_

Y no las tendría dentro de mucho.

Es más ¿Eso siquiera era una imperfección?

Hmpf, muchas cosas en un solo día...para un solo cerebro.


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen y mucho menos esta Historia. La cual pertenece a Lamb'stwon, yo solo soy una simple adaptadora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 6:**

**Alerta Bipolaridad¡**

- _¡Aloha!_ – saludo Nadeshiko, entrando a la casa con un montón de flores colgando por su cuello y una de esas faldas típicas de Hawaii que siempre repudia cuando las veía en la televisión, se me hacia que picaban horrores - ¿Dónde están mis amores? – grito desde el primer piso.

La puerta de Touya azotó contra la pared, dejando un sonido sordo suspendido en el aire. Touya bajo la escalera lo más rápido que pudo y recibió a su 'mami' con un gran abrazo de oso. No era que yo no quisiera a mis padres, pero tampoco iba a hacer aquel alboroto ¡Solo había sido una semana sin ellos!

- ¡Hey! – Salude dándole un beso en la mejilla a Fujitaka y abrazando a Nadeshiko cuando Touya la soltó finalmente - ¿Cómo estuvo Hawaii? – le pregunte a mis padres, parándome a un costado de mi hermano que esperaba las 'buenas nuevas' al igual que yo.

- Excelente – comento papá. Como podrán ver, no era un hombre de muchas palabras.

- Ya saben. Sol, arena, y muchos chicos hawaianos guapos con collares de flores. Como dijo su padre ¡Excelente! – me esperaba algo de 'chicos' conociendo a mi madre. Gracias al cielo Fujitaka nunca fue uno de esos esposos celosos, al fin de cuentas, mamá es mamá, y ni mil chicos hawaianos la harían despegarse de papá.

Touya frunció el ceño y cruzo sus brazos a la altura de su pecho...

Oh, hablando de celos, Touya era otra historia.

- ¿Chicos? – Pregunto entrecerrando sus ojos con un matiz de celos en su voz - ¿Yo soy mas guapo que ellos, cierto? – pregunto, tomándonos por sorpresa; haciendo un puchero al puro estilo bebé. Rodé mis ojos cuando mamá se acerco a apretarle sus mejillas.

- Claro mi Touya, mucho más guapo que todos ellos juntos – le contesto mamá, hablándole como a un niño pequeño. Papá y yo resoplamos a la misma vez, no sonreímos por el hecho – Les traigo muchos regalos de Hawaii, ¡Oh! Y un pequeño pajarito me comento que mi bebé ya tenia novia – dijo mamá mirando a Touya suspicazmente. Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Quién? – le pregunte, hasta que mamá me miro como señalando lo obvio – Claro, Meiling– pequeña duende que se llevaba de maravilla con mamá.

- Cariño, muéstrale a Touya lo que le trajiste de Hawaii, le encantara – le dijo mamá a papá, guiñándole un ojo – Sakura, vamos a mi habitación – me dijo, subiendo la escalera.

- Así que, ¿Yukito esta aquí? – me pregunto, como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras sacaba distintas cosas de su maleta. Asentí, tomando un llavero de Tiki **(1) **que se le había arrancado de su equipaje – Uh, y, ¿El y Syaoran están peleados? – me pregunto nuevamente, viéndome de soslayo mientras dejaba una floreada camisa de papá en el armario.

- ¿A que viene esto Ma? – le pregunte cansada de su juego de preguntas. Mis manos se retorcían sobre mi regazo, jugando con el Tiki de vez en cuando, tocando los tallados que tenia en la madera, los cuales encontraba realmente sorprendente.

- Oh, nada, yo solo me preguntaba...- Callo por un momento y luego se giro, para caminar a la orilla de la cama y sentarse en esta, a mi lado – Cariño, uh, ¿Qué es esa lista realmente? - ¿Qué?, Oh, me había perdido, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando la conversación paso a la lista.

- Nada, ya sabes – me encogí de hombros, pero antes de que continuara Nadeshiko puso una de sus manos sobre mi hombro derecho.

- La verdad – me ordeno, mirándome 'severamente' – Ya le he sonsacado algo de información a la pequeña Meiling y a mi querida nuera Tomoyo, así que no me vengas con eso de 'nada, ya sabes' – término, rodando los ojos cuando repitió mi frase.

- Es sobre...Syaoran – solté cerrando mis ojos, esperando el grito de Nadeshiko. No llego – Estoy harta de que las chicas del colegio se derritan con tan solo ver al 'súper extra híper mega perfecto de Syaoran Li' – agregue, poniendo voz chillona en lo ultimo, sin abrir mis ojos aún – Así que, por mi falta de entusiasmo cada vez que hablaban de Syaoran, me propusieron un juego ¡Tu sabes que detesto perder! – chille, mirando a mi madre finalmente.

- ¡Sakura! – Dijo lastimosamente – Cariño, ¿No ves que te estas metiendo en la boca del lobo? Si Syaoran se llega a enterar de que...- mi mamá callo, cuando yo comencé a retorcer mis manos nuevamente.

- Creo...creo que ya se dio cuenta, aunque tal vez no – Rodé mis ojos – la cosa es que tal vez el _sospecha_ – Ndeshiko me miraba y negaba con su cabeza - ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto? ¿Por favor? – pedí, rogué, suplique porque dejara el tema de lado.

- ¿Qué dices? El rosa o el verde – me pregunto con una genuina sonrisa adornando su rostro, mostrándome dos vestidos hawaianos. Resople, era tan fácil cambiar de tema para algunas personas.

* * *

- Ten – a Meiling le entregue el pareo que mamá le había traído, era de un lindo color morado; a Tomy le entregue el traje con los cocos y esa falda que pica. Las chicas comenzaron a chillar mientras tomaban los trajes en sus manos y se los probaban por encima de su ropa.

- ¡Amo a Nadeshiko! – chillo Meiling, haciendo un intento de bailar 'Ula' con su traje. Tomoyo la secundo moviendo sus manos en el aire.

- Ten Eriol, mamá te trajo esto – Le entregue un pequeño Ukelele **(2) **Sí, no era nada comparado con su guitarra ¡Bah! No tengo idea de música pero a Eriol pareció encantarle.

- ¡Wow! – chillo casi similar a Meiling. Me asuste al pensar que tal vez la hiperactividad se contagia - ¡Tu mamá es asombrosa! – Oh, Nadeshiko estará muy feliz cuando le diga todos los halagos que recibió.

Dentro del bolso que Touya cargaba quedaba aún un regalo. Lo saque y lo puse sobre la mesa de la cafetería, estaba sellado ¿Por qué mamá lo habrá sellado? Comencé a mover la cajita de arriba hacia abajo tratando de descubrir que era, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada. Bufe, este era para Syaoran.

- ¿Y ese? – pregunto Meiling, corriendo la silla que estaba al lado de la mía para tomar asiento.

- De tu hermano – le conteste, mientras mi vista se fijaba en el chico de cabellos alborotados, que se encontraba riendo coquetamente a solo unos pasos mas allá junto a Mizuki, una chica de la clase de Lengua – Esta ocupado – agregué, sin mucha gracia – No creo que le moleste si lo abro ¿No? – comente con una perversa sonrisa en mi rostro. Tomoyo tomo lugar en la otra silla para husmear también.

- Eso - ¿De donde demonios había aparecido? – Es de mala educación Kinomoto– me arrebato la cajita de mis manos bruscamente y me regalo una sonrisa forzada – Aquí claramente dice Syaoran – agregó, desordenando su cabello con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra inspeccionaba la cajita – No dice Sakura, ni Meiling y mucho menos Tomoyo – se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar al lugar de donde quiera que haya salido – Dale mis gracias a Nadeshiko – dijo sobre su hombro.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – Dijeron Tomoyo y Mei a la vez, mirándome atentamente ¿Por qué a mi? ¡Yo estaba igual que ellas! ¿Desde cuando soy Kinomoto?

Me levante inesperadamente de la silla y le arroje una papa de mi almuerzo a Syaoran ¡Bingo! Directo en su cabeza. Syaoran se giro lentamente, y me miro con sus ojos entrecerrados. Solo tres zancadas fueron suficientes para que quedara de frente a el; Lo mire mientras me cruzaba de brazos y enarque una ceja.

- ¿Kinomoto? – le pregunte, Syaoran rodó sus ojos. Levante una de mis manos hasta tocar su frente. Uh, no tenia fiebre - ¿Estas bien? – le pregunte cuidadosamente, sin retirar mi mano de su frente.

- Perfectamente – contesto, tomando mi muñeca para alejar mi mano de su rostro – Ahora, por favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso con la papa – me dijo resoplando – Adiós – y me dejo parada en medio de la cafetería con una mirada de '¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?'

Oh.

¿Puede que sea por la lista?

Si Sakura, el ya sabe de la lista.

¡Maldita lista!

Moví mi cabeza frenéticamente y volví donde me esperaban unos curiosos ojos, tome asiento y me dedique a comer lo que restaba de mi almuerzo. Los chicos me miraron y comenzaron a hacer lo mismo. De todas formas Meiling me preguntaría ¿Y que se suponía que iba a responderle?

Tal vez yo solo estaba pasando por una pequeña psicosis porque Syaoran había leído apenas las dos cosas que llevaba en la lista.

Lo que restaba de la mañana-tarde paso igual que siempre, aunque esta vez fue mucho, mucho más lento ¡Era como si todo estuviera en mi contra hoy! Syaoran estaba enojado conmigo por una razón x, bueno no tan x; Casi boto todas las muestras en el salón de Química, Syaoran me ignoro; golpee a mas de la mitad del curso en gimnasia, Syaoran me golpeo con el balón de voleibol. Y para rematarla, manche a Nakuru con una soda.

- ¡Estúpida! – Chillo con su hermosa voz «sarcasmo, puro sarcasmo» mientras pasaba sus manos sobre su polera tratando de sacar la mancha - ¡Syao! – chillo, una vez más. Syaoran permanecía inmóvil a su lado.

Esto era lo único que me faltaba.

Por su bien, le convenía seguir así de callado. Porque la Sakura de la mañana no es nada comparada con la Sakura de ahora, que tiene los nervios de punta y un humor de perros.

- Ten mas cuidado – Si, había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

Di un paso frente a el, levante mi barbilla y lo mire irradiando rabia pura.

Ahora me las pagas Syaoran, juro que si.

Levante la lata de soda que aun estaba en mis manos. Poco a poco fue cayendo el líquido que tenia un color anaranjado, se mezclo primero con su cabello Castaño y luego corrió por toda la extensión de su rostro y también mancho la polera blanca que usaba en estos momentos. Sonreí.

Ah, como me había gustado hacer eso.

- Y ahora me escuchas – Dije determinadamente, Syaoran estaba que echaba humos. Bah, que se atreviera a ponerse idiota conmigo una vez más y ahora si que conocería el infierno – Tu... ¡No se que problema tienes conmigo! – Chille, dando un gran pisotón y apuntándolo con mi dedo índice – Más te vale Li que cambies tu maldita actitud, ¿Me escuchaste? – Syaoran me miraba atentamente – Oh, y ve a darte un baño, estas todo pegoteado – agregué, mirándolo con una mueca en el rostro dando media vuelta y _¡Adieu!_

_Aplausos de fondo_.

Eres una maldita descarada Sakura, una maldita descarada.

_¿No se que problema tienes conmigo?_ ¡Duh, tonta! El _sabe _lo de la lista, como resultado: su furia.

Y me dolía. Me dolía que se comportara de esa forma conmigo.

Claro, nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

Llegué a casa en la mitad del tiempo que lo hago diariamente, Touya estaba todo desparramado sobre el sofá viendo las luchas junto a papá; Mamá estaba en la cocina, solo fue suficiente un 'llegue' desde el umbral para anunciar mi aparición en casa. Subí la escalera cansinamente y arroje mi mochila a algún rincón de la habitación, prendí el reproductor de música y me estire a lo largo de mi cama.

_Pensar hace mal_.

Eso siempre me lo decía la abuela Daidouji cuando me encontraba perdida en otro espacio.

Y así fue como mis ojos se cerrarnos lentamente, con la canción _Russian Roulette de Rihanna_ que me tenia embobada estos últimos días.

Un zumbido escuchaba, cada vez más fuerte y más claro ¡Era tan molestoso! Comencé a mover mis manos en el aire para que lo que fuera que hacia ese sonido se fuera ¡Y me dejara en paz! Después ese _algo _se poso en mi rostro, era un fino tacto ¡El fino tacto de sus patas! Hasta que lo sentí en mis labios. No estaba con los ánimos para aguantar a un misero bicho, y no me importaba si tenia familia y pequeños bichitos-larvas venían en venganza ¡Solo quería aplastarlo con mis manos!

- ¡Basta! – Chille, sentándome de un tirón en la cama y abriendo mis ojos - ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – le pregunte al chico que se encontraba sentado junto a mi y me miraba desde muy, _muy_ cerca con sus ojos desorbitados.

Syaoran rió dulcemente mientras se alejaba y quito un mechón de mi cabello que estaba sobre mis ojos, me sonrojé; como siempre lo hacia cuando el tenia una de esas salidas conmigo.

- Uh, bueno yo, lo siento – Syaoran despeino su cabello nerviosamente, lo mire alzando una ceja.

- ¿Eh? – Comencé a mirar hacia todos lados, tratando de encontrar al inmundo insecto que me molestaba segundos antes - ¿Lo siento, que? – pregunte, cuando me di cuenta que no había rastro de la asquerosidad con patas.

- Por todo – continuó con voz suave; apenado. Me sentía culpable, ya que no le estaba prestando la más minima atención ¡Esa mosca tenia que estar en algún lugar! – Por como te trate en la tarde, por mi estúpido...- Puse mi mano en su boca para que se callara.

- Shh – lo silencié, tratando de escuchar el maldito zumbido. Syaoran retiro mi mano de su boca y tomo mi barbilla, girando mi rostro para que lo viera directamente.

- Ni siquiera me estabas escuchando – sentenció contrariado, curve mis labios en una mueca.

- No te disculpes – le dije luego de un rato, cuando dejo de tomar el puente de su nariz con el dedo gordo e índice – Me lo merezco después de todo – Syaoran rió amargamente y se levanto de un salto.

- Tienes razón, te lo mereces – Fruncí el ceño. Ok, si, _lo merezco_, pero no era necesario que me lo restregara en la cara – Ni siquiera se porque vine a disculparme ¡Deje a Rika por...por venir a disculparme! Debo estar loco - se jalo el cabello con sus dos manos y dio media vuelta.

_Deje a Rika por venir a disculparme, debo estar loco._

¿Eso significaba que Rika era más importante que yo?

Ouch, duele.

Algo se rompió y dolió, justo _ahí_, no especificare donde.

- Jo. Yo no te estoy reteniendo – comente mientras me ponía de pie - ¡Vete con Rika a revolcarte en la parte trasera de tu auto campeón! - chille, golpeando su hombro con mi puño 'amistosamente' - Aún estas a tiempo, después de todo eres Syaoran Li – agregué con tono burlón, abriendo la puerta de mi habitación para que desapareciera de mi vista.

Su cara paso por muchas expresiones.

_Tristeza, frustración, rabia y...furia._

Esas orbes Ambar resplandecían con furia.

Ahí fue cuando me entere que Syaoran sufría de bipolaridad, o trastornos múltiples.

Déjenme aclararles lo que paso a continuación.

Tristeza; El labio inferior de Syaoran tembló por un misero segundo, sus ojos centellearon con un brillo especial. Frustración; su boca abriéndose como la de un pez que esta bajo el mar y esa mirada acongojada que te dice 'Quiero decir algo, pero no puedo'. Rabia; sus manos convirtiéndose en puños, sus nudillos llegaron a quedar blancos, casi transparentes de la fuerza que ejercía y su ceño fruncido pronunciándose más y más. Furia; la furia fue experimentada cuando casi saca mi puerta de el portazo que dio cuando salio finalmente de mi habitación.

_Ficha técnica._

_Nombre: Syaoran Li.  
Edad: Diecisiete años.  
Pronostico: Bipolaridad y un leve caso de trastorno múltiple.  
Culpable: Sakura, alias, una asquerosa amiga._

_Esa fue la detallada observación de la Doctora Kinomoto._

Y yo pensé que todo estaba bien entre nosotros, y que había sido solo una sugerencia para contribuir a la lista.

Hazle caso a tu abuela desde ahora, y no pienses.

* * *

_4. Bipolar: El sujeto presenta una serie de emociones fuera de si, es decir, nunca se sabe como va a reaccionar. De Enojado a dulce, y de dulce a ultra furioso. Y créanme chicas, no es algo lindo de ver y menos si lo provocas._

Suspire. Y a pesar de todos los problemas que me estaba trayendo con Syaoran esta lista, ¿Por qué era la lista, no?, yo seguía echándole leña al fuego.

- ¡Sakura, teléfono! – chillo mamá desde la planta baja. Me puse de pie y descolgué el teléfono que había en la habitación de mis padres.

- ¿Sí? – conteste con voz aburrida.

- Tú y yo saldremos mañana, no preguntes, solo dile a Yukito que se pudra – Todo eso lo dijo Syaoran rápidamente, su voz aún sonando con un tinte de irritación, y luego colgó.

Colegué el teléfono y me lo quede mirando por un rato.

¿Qué había sido eso?

_Definitivamente era terrible su bipolaridad._

Y yo tenía tan solo veintiún días para terminar la bendita lista.


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen y mucho menos esta Historia. La cual pertenece a Lamb'stwon, yo solo soy una simple adaptadora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 7: Yo tengo Celos,Tengo Celos**

_Tú y yo saldremos mañana, no preguntes, solo dile a Yukito que se pudra._

Ok, esa oración aún daba vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza.

Estaba en la clase de Matemáticas ¿Adivinen quien se sienta justo a mi lado? Ajá, Syaoran. Pero el chico que estaba a mi lado no era Syaoran, no hoy; No, era Mister Simpatía «sarcasmo, sarcasmo, sarcasmo» Le dabas una sola mirada y te ladraba como un perro rabioso. Jo, y quería que saliera con el en la tarde ¿Se había vuelto loco? O ¿Acaso ya no tenia mas citas con las chicas 'Syaoran Oh Todopoderoso'? Hmpf, como si eso fuera posible.

La clase de Matemáticas fue...tediosa. Mi mirada se mantuvo en el profesor a toda hora, y no era algo que me gustara, pero ni siquiera me atrevía a mirar a mi querido compañero de banco, así que mejor me dedique a hacer garabatos en mi cuaderno, y a pensar. Sí, no le estaba haciendo caso a la abuela Daidouji.

_Solo dile a Yukito que se pudra..._

Wow. Esperen, ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver Yuki en esto? ¡Ni siquiera lo he visto desde el día en que lo eché, amablemente, de casa! Syaoran tenía serios problemas ¡Esos celos enfermizos me volvían loca! Y eso que solo eran celos de amigo, ¿Se imaginan y...? Oh, no por favor no, deja de pensar estupideces.

Volviendo a lo anterior, no me sentía con el valor de enfrentarlo cuando se encontraba en ese estado. Matemáticas termino sin que me diera cuenta, Mister Simpatía salio como alma que lleva el diablo de la sala de clases, asombrando a todos y haciendo que una ronda de cuchicheos empezara.

Por mi parte, tome mis libros y los guarde tranquilamente, luego comencé a arreglar el desorden que había hecho con las hojas en las que había estado garabateando...cosas sin sentido, tenían que ser sin sentido.

_Syaoran, idiota, tonto, bobo, lindo, dulce, idiota, idiota._

Eh, si. Realmente eran cosas sin sentido. Forme una bola con el papel y lo metí en el fondo de mi mochila.

- Uh, ¿Sakura? – esa voz nasal la conocería de aquí a la china. Me voltee para encontrarme con una curiosa Chiharu; dios, que novedad,_ curiosa_.

- ¿Si? – respondí, cerrando mi mochila y poniéndome de pie, dejándola colgar desde mi hombro derecho. Chiharu me miraba con cautela, como esperando encontrara algo en mi o que le saltara encima y desordenara su 'lustroso' cabello teñido de color rubio.

- ¿Qué le sucede a Syaoran? – me pregunto, con la preocupación tangible en su voz ¿Y además se preocupan por el? Mire por sobre su hombro y vi a las fans de Syaoran mirando en nuestra dirección, cuchicheando entre ellas.

- No lo sé – dije pasando por su lado mientras me encogía de hombros ¿Por qué debía saberlo? Eres su amiga idiota, pensé. Vaya, que buena amiga estaba siendo últimamente.

- Te quedan veinte días Sakura – me recordó Nakuru, sonriendo altaneramente. Me gire con un suspiro y le sonreí lo más falsamente que pude antes de hablar.

- ¿Sabes? – me acerque a ella, solo quede a unos centímetros de distancia – Ahora mismo, pienso ¿Para que hago todo esto? Al fin de cuentas, seguirán babeando por Syaoran ¡Tenga mil y un defectos! – Las chicas soltaron un pequeño gemido cuando me altere ¡Solo me altere un poco! Nakuru bufo.

- ¿No me digas que te estas arrepintiendo del juego Sakurita? No sabia que eras una gallina que no podía con una simple propuesta – Levante una ceja en conjunto con mi barbilla. A mi nadie me llamaba gallina.

- En ningún momento dije que no seguiría con el estúpido juego – Me di media vuelta y salí del salón con la frente en alto.

Hum, pero tenían que seguir con su estúpida escenita.

- Gracias – susurro Rika a mi oído, no me voltee y me quede varada ahí – Por sugerirle a Syaoran que nos revolcáramos en la parte trasera de su auto – Sentí el repiqueteo que hacían sus tacones con la baldosa mientras se alejaba.

Nuevamente dolió _ahí._

Lo peor de esto era que no tenia idea de _porque dolía._

Se supone que el corazón es un músculo que bombea la sangre a través del cuerpo; las emociones están vinculadas con el cerebro, así que; No dolía, tenia que ser mi imaginación, _era mi imaginación._

Jo. Creo que las malas vibras se pegan, o algo por el estilo, ahora fácilmente le podía hacer la competencia a Syaoran sobre quien tiene el mejor estado de animo. Iba saliendo por la puerta principal del establecimiento cuando caí en la cuenta de que había un enorme tumulto de gente, quienes formaban un círculo. Unas voces _demasiado conocidas para ser verdad_, rugían a todo volumen.

Suspire mientras me acercaba al mismísimo infierno.

- Tsukishiro,Sakura ella no ira contigo a ninguna parte. Ya te lo dije –Syaoran estaba cruzado de brazos, mirando a Yukito con rabia contenida. Yukito sonreía, siempre lo hacia.

- ¿Por qué no paras con tus celos Syaoran? Ella no te pertenece, entiéndelo – Syaoran comenzó a maldecir entre dientes, mientras se acercaba un paso más a Yukito.

- Yo no estoy...celoso ¡No saldrás con ella y punto! – gruño, con la furia palpable en su tono de voz.

- Porque no dejamos que ella lo diga ¿Si? – Suspire y me di paso entre la gente, tome lugar entre los dos trogloditas que se peleaban como dos críos. Suspire antes de mirarlos atentamente.

- Yukito, lo siento, Syaoran ya me había, uh, ¿invitado a salir? Si, eso – La sonrisa de Yukito decayó y Syaoran lo miraba victorioso – Mañana podemos hacer algo ¿Te parece? – le pregunte a mi amigo que se volvió a poner de buen animo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Trato hecho – me dijo, dándome un fuerte abrazo.

- Y ustedes ¡¿Por qué demonios no se van a sus casas? – chille a la gente que observaba a nuestro alrededor. Rápidamente se fue dispersando el círculo, hasta que quedamos solo los tres. Suspire.

- Bien, Sakura será mejor que nos vayamos – ignore a Syaoran y me acerque a Yukito, para despedirme de el, le di un beso en su mejilla y fui directo a mi ''Auto'' Si así se le podría decir.

- ¡Paso por ti a las ocho! – Bufe, me comí las ganas de gritarle un 'como quieras'

Llegué a casa, donde extrañamente me esperaban Tomoyo y Meiling al pie de la escalera, estacione mi camioneta a un costado de la acera y baje, frunciendo el ceño ¿Qué querían? Tomy y Mei tenían una sonrisa, gigantesca; les temí por un momento, era como si se hubieran ganado la lotería, o algo mejor.

- ¡Sakurita! – chillo Tomoyo, con un tono de voz _demasiado_ dulce.

- ¡Gracias al cielo llegaste! – anuncioMeiling con _demasiada_ automatización.

Algo se tramaban las dos, de eso estaba completamente segura.

- Uh, ¿Qué? – les pregunte, mirándolas sospechosamente. Mei y Tomoyo soltaron una pequeña risita y me obligaron a entrar a mi propia casa ¡A mi propia casa!

- Bueno, un pajarito nos contó que tendrás una cita con El pequeño Xiao Lang!– Oh, quería morir en ese momento ¿Quién demonios había dicho que era una cita? Mire a Meiling como si estuviera loca por lo que acababa de decir, tal vez yo había escuchado mal.

- ¿Perdón? – pregunte, desconcertada.

- Lo que dijo Mei, tendrás una cita con Syaoran, no trates de negarlo porque todo el colegio lo sabe – agregó Tomy, haciendo que me quedara blanca como la cal.

- Ustedes están... ¡Están locas! – Chille desesperada, caminando al living y tomando asiento en el sofá - ¡Locas! E-el me dijo 'Tu y yo mañana saldremos, no preguntes, solo dile a Yukito que se pudra' – dije rápidamente, un pobre intento de imitar la voz de Syaoran.

- Sakura – Meiling resoplo sentándose a mi lado – Syaoran es Syaoran, a veces puede ser un poco bruto...- Reí con histeria.

- Que descubrimiento, Mei – ironice – Pero esto no es una cita, así que sáquense esa estúpida idea de su cabeza – me levante del sofá y fui directo a la escalera – ¡Y se que estas escuchando desde la cocina mamá! – chille cuando iba en el penúltimo escalón.

Tome una relajante ducha que me tomo no más de veinte minutos, salí del baño con la toalla; ya que había olvidado la ropa; tome algo simple, un sweater de rayas grises y azules, junto a unos pantalones negros y mis zapatillas, seque mi cabello con la toalla para que dejara de gotear y lo amarre en una cola desordenada.

_Una cita._

Oh, Sakura, deja de pensar idioteces. ¡Mierda, deja de leer novelas!

Cuando estaba por bajar la escalera escuche un murmullo proveniente del living, baje lentamente sin hacer ningún ruido, para encontrarme a Meiling, Tomoyo, Touya y mamá cuchicheando, todos con sus cabezas juntas, Touya parecía una completa niña escuchando chismes.

- ¿Qué hacen? – les pregunte cautelosamente. Todos pusieron su mejor cara de angelito.

- Nada – respondieron al unísono, sin dejar de sonreír.

- Ajá, uh – dime la vuelta al sofá donde se encontraban todos amontonados. Ellos me siguieron con la vista, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda ¡Era tan malditamente tétrico que hicieran eso!

Una _bendita_ bocina me salvo de seguir viendo estos escalofriantes rostros.

- ¡Adiós Sakura, que la pases bien! – chillaron nuevamente al unísono. Desaparecí inmediatamente de la casa.

Syaoran me esperaba recargado contra el auto.

Dios mío.

Mm, déjenme pensar, descripción, descripción ¡Ah si! Llevaba una polera azul marino y sobre esta una chaqueta de un raro material; la experta en moda era Meiling, no yo. Unos pantalones negros junto a unas zapatillas del mismo color. Seh, se veía...bien.

¡Oh rayos! ¿A quien quiero engañar? _Te quieres engañar a ti._

Se veía más que_ bien_.

Y yo no tenia idea porque estaba pensando eso.

- Uh, hola – me dijo, mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza y con la otra mano abría la puerta del copiloto.

- Hola – respondí con una sonrisa, después de todo seguía siendo el idiota de mi amigo. Me deslice dentro del Auto y espere a que el subiera, duh, era obvio que tenia que esperar a que subiera.

El 'viaje' partió en silencio, de vez en cuando Syaoran comenzaba a mover sus dedos contra el volante, o hacia como que iba a prender la radio y luego se arrepentía; creo que le conté más de veinte suspiros en diez segundos, y uhm, ¡Hasta hablaba solo! Sip, Syaoran hablaba solo, bueno eso creo porque movía sus labios y miraba al cielo, como si estuviera golpeándose internamente. Yo iba sonriendo con cada cosa que hacia, se veía tan...

- ¿Por qué estas nervioso? – le pregunte, haciendo que diera un pequeño respingo cuando acabe con el silencio en el auto.

- Yo, uh, no estoy nervioso. No lo estoy – Me contesto, mientras mordía tenuemente su labio inferior; una manía que había agarrado de mi. Rodee mis ojos.

- Syaoran, no es como si nunca hubiéramos salido los dos – le dije, señalando lo obvio, y no entendiendo su nerviosismo. Giro su cabeza para mirarme por un rato y luego la volvió a fijar en la carretera.

- Tienes razón – susurro algo ¿desganado?

- ¿Dónde vamos? – le pregunte, luego de ir mirando por la ventana y viendo que no íbamos a ningún lugar en especifico. Syaoran palideció.

- Mm, no lo sé, yo – en un brusco movimiento se tiro a un lado de la vacía carretera y freno, bajo del auto y dio un portazo. Y nuevamente venían sus cambios de estado. Suspire y me baje del auto, di media vuelta y rodee el Auto para quedar a su lado. Tome su mano con una de las mías y la otra la puse suavemente en su mejilla,Syaoran me miraba raro, no le preste atención.

- ¿Qué demonios te sucede estos días? – le pregunto en un murmullo, este no era el Syaoran que yo conocía y sus cambios de animo me estaban volviendo loca, me estaban sacando completamente de quicio.

- Yo no quería que salieras con Yukito– soltó de una. Resople mientras le daba una pequeña palmadita en su mejilla – Por eso no tengo idea que hacer, yo solo...no quería – agregó.

- ¡Syaoran! – Chille con cansancio - ¿No crees que es demasiado infantil? – Syaoran asintió apenado – Ustedes tienen que dejar de hacer eso – sentencie.

- ¡Pero, es solo que...! – callo y desvió su mirada – No puedo – dijo negando con su cabeza – No quiero que estés con el ¡Tengo celos, lo admito!– grito – Odio cuando lo abrasas, cuando sonríes con el...Me dan unas ganas enormes de patear su trasero - Suspire mientras pasaba mis manos por su cintura y lo abrazaba fuertemente escondiendo mi cabeza en su pecho.

- No le digas a Yuki pero – levante mi cabeza y le regale una sonrisa – Siempre te querré más a ti que a el – Syaoran sonrió y me devolvió el abrazo, apoyando su barbilla en la cima de mi cabeza – Así que relájate, no hay porque sentirse celoso – agregué.

- Te quiero Sakura, no sabes cuanto te quiero – susurro junto a mi oído, haciendo que mi cerebro perdiera la cordura por un tiempo.

- También te quiero, bobo – le dije juguetonamente, mientras me separaba de el para que siguiéramos nuestro viaje.

* * *

- ¡Mira! ¡Vamos ahí! – chille como loca, apuntando una feria que se encontraba al otro lado de la carretera. Syaoran rió por mi entusiasmo y dio media vuelta para estacionarse.

- ¿Una feria? – Pregunto, cuando nos encontrábamos de pie bajo todas esas luces de colores - ¿Aquí una feria? ¿Están locos? ¡Una lluvia arruinaría todo! – chillo sin creerlo, bufe y lo jale del brazo.

- Tu solo camina – le dije caminando entre los distintos juegos que había, Uh ¡Yo quería la rueda de la fortuna! También había juegos de pescas, el carrusel y esas cosas que hay en las ferias. Syaoran tomo mi mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos, entre tanto seguíamos caminando - ¡Ahí! – Chille, apuntando uno de los juegos - ¡Oh vamos Syaoran! Ve a ganar un peluche para mi – sí, me emocionaban estas cosas – Lo sé, no eres Touya pero tienes un algo que te hace ver fuerte, ahora ¡ve! – Syaoran sonreía en todo momento. Llegue a pensar que se reía de _mí_ y no conmigo.

Yo era pésima jugando tiro al blanco, Touya era un Dios en este juego; pero desgraciadamente no estaba aquí, así que no me quedaba nada más que confiar en Syaoran.

Syaoran le entrego 500 Yenes al hombre que estaba allí, este le entrego tres pelotas. O sea que solo tenía tres oportunidades de derribar la pila de botellas que había... Aunque en realidad yo no estaba prestando mucha atención; Jo, esta última semana no le presto mucha atención a nada. Muchas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza, y todas ellas tenían que ver con Syaoran.

_Syaoran, si me estaba volviendo una completa idiota._

Admito que nunca lo había visto...detenidamente. Y ahora que si lo hacia podía entender porque las chicas se ponían de esa forma con el. No, no he tomado tequila y tampoco les estoy dando el favor, solo dije que las podía entender. Syaoran era guapo...más que guapo, y no se que demonios me ocurre pero ahora que lo veo _bien_, siento un pequeño...

- Ten – fruncí el ceño, cuando Syaoran me entregaba un lindo peluche de Oso, era la cosa mas linda que había visto.

- Uh, ¿Ya terminaste? – le pregunte desconcertada ¿Tan largo fue mi viaje por la vía Láctea? Syaoran rió y desordeno mi cabello.

- Ajá, y en un intento – alardeo, resople golpeando su hombre amistosamente.

- Gracias – le dije, tomando el peluche entre mis brazos.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? – me pregunto, cuando comenzamos a deambular por todos lados, sin parar en un juego en especifico. Y ahí fue cuando vi una mini montaña rusa, si, ya sabia lo que quería hacer.

- La montaña rusa – Syaoran asintió, y tomo mi mano nuevamente para que fuéramos a hacer la pequeña fila que había, no sin antes comprar los boletos.

- Sakura, tranquilízate – Syaoran me dijo divertido. Oh, no me había dado cuenta que estaba dando pequeños saltitos al igual que Meiling. Me ruborice mientras bufaba.

Nos montamos en uno de los carritos, solo nosotros dos, atrás venían las otras personas. Yo estaba más que entusiasmada, la última vez que había venido a una feria fue cuando tenía alrededor de cinco años y Nadeshiko me subió al carrusel, me quede dormida a la primera vuelta que dio. Agarre fuertemente el peluche entre mis manos cuando la maquina comenzó a andar; Subidas, vueltas, grito de euforia, vueltas, mas subidas, mas bajadas, y en una de esas vueltas fue cuando se me callo mi peluche. Quería morir ¡Era como si todo pasara en cámara lenta! Y yo lo veía caer junto al lugar donde vendían algodones de azúcar ¡Gracias al cielo fue en la ultima vuelta! Baje rápidamente para llegar a rescatarlo.

¡Ja! Había una pequeña demonio que se lo quería llevar, en ese mismo instante se estaba agachando a recogerlo corrí a lo que mas daba mi torpeza y mis piernas, alcancé a tomar la manita de mi Oso.

La niña, alias, roba peluche, me miro con sus grandes ojos azules entrecerrados, mientras le jalaba el brazo al Oso. Nop, una niña de que ¿seis años? No me iba a ganar ¡Además era mío, Syaoran lo había ganado para mi!

- Escúchame, niñita – trate de sonar dulce, lo juro ¡Pero ella no ayudaba! – Este peluche es mío ¿Por qué no lo sueltas de una vez por todas, si? – trate de razonar.

- Nop – contesto, con una gran sonrisa adornando sus labios – Ahora es mío, yo lo vi tirado – y jalo nuevamente.

- Mira hija del mismísimo...-antes de que siguiera con el lindo sobrenombre que acababa de encontrarle una rubia señora regordeta se acerco a nosotras y me quedo mirando con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto, mirando a la hija del diablo. La niña, de un momento a otro comenzó a llorar.

- Sucede que esa niña no me quiere devolver mi peluche – conteste, viendo asombrada el pequeño espectáculo que hacia el pequeño monstruo, sin soltar todavía mi peluche.

- Tiene mi peluche mami - ¡Oh no! ese puchero solo lo hacia Meiling y Touya ¿Cómo era posible que una pequeña cosa malvada lo hiciera tan bien? La señora me miro y me arrebato el peluche de la mano.

- Debería darte vergüenza – dijo antes de girarse y poner a la niña sobre su hombro, que me saco la lengua.

Ahora iba a ver esa pequeña mocosa.

- Mira tu pequeña mocosa roba... – y antes de que pudiera acercarme tan solo un milímetro a la niña, Syaoran me tomo de la cintura.

- Esta bien Sakura, déjala – me dijo, ¡Todo este tiempo estuvo viendo la escena de lo más entretenido!

- Pe-pero ¡Es mío! Ella es una pequeña ladrona que – infle mis mejillas y cerré mis manos en puño - ¡Es mío y no es justo! – refunfuñe, dando pisotones en el suelo y sintiendo como las lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos.

¡El Osito Clow me llamaba! Pude ver su afelpado y triste rostro por última vez cuando la mocosa dio la vuelta con su madre. Las personas que presenciaron la escena se reían y hablaban entre ellas. Odiaba eso.

_No llores Sakura, no seas más infantil de lo que estas siendo._

- Me quiero ir – si, sonaba igual que un niño pequeño. Syaoran rió y beso mi frente.

- Ve al auto y espérame ahí – asentí, mientras regresaba al Auto con la cabeza gacha de vergüenza y rabia.

Me senté en el lado del copiloto con los brazos cruzados, y me quede mirando por la ventana ¡No había sido justo! ¡Ni siquiera era su peluche! ¡Agh! Tenia una rabia enorme, y no quería ver a esa pequeña niña nuevamente, no señor. Syaoran llego a los minutos después, antes de echar algo a la parte trasera del auto, lo encendió y partimos rumbo a casa. Y Yo todavía seguía enfurruñada.

- Lo siento – susurre apenada, jugando con mis dedos en mi regazo.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas? – me pregunto Syaoran, sonriendo.

- Uh, por hacerte pasar un mal rato – conteste encogiéndome de hombros – Ya sabes, todo el alboroto que arme por el peluche – Mis mejillas se colorearon ante el recuerdo ¡Touya tiene la culpa! ¡El me pega su parte infantil!

- No seas tonta, era tuyo después de todo – agregó.

- Mhm – murmuré.

- Llegamos – anuncio luego de que pasaran unos minutos, se bajo y rodeo el auto para abrir mi puerta. Me baje y le di una sonrisa.

- ¡Gracias! – Chille, abrazándolo - ¿Sabes? Creo que para la próxima deberíamos invitar a los chicos, tu sabes como Meiling adora las ferias – Syaoran sonrió tenuemente y asintió – Nos vemos mañana – bese su mejilla y me voltee para entrar a casa.

- Uh, Sakura – Mire a Syaoran por sobre mi hombro cuando me llamo. – Se te queda algo en el asiento trasero – agregó, con su sonrisa ladina.

- ¿Enserio? – pregunto confundida, me acerque al auto con paso lento, y antes de abrir la puerta un recuerdo vino a mi mente...

_Gracias, por sugerirle a Syaoran que nos revolcáramos en la parte trasera de su auto..._

¡Oh Dios Mio! Yo no iba a tocar ese asiento ni aunque me pegaran un millón de Yenes.

- ¿S-Syaoran? – lo llame, soltando de inmediato la manilla de la puerta.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto, confundido con mi reacción.

- Uh, bueno ¿Esta limpio? – pregunte, mirando por la ventana con cautela. Syaoran alzo una ceja sin entender – Ya sabes, el asiento ¿Esta limpio? – Syaoran clavo su mirada en mí, como si estuviera loca. Jo, el era el que andaba haciendo sus perversiones en el auto.

- Si, Sakura, esta limpio ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – se acerco lentamente a mi mientras me formulaba la pregunta.

- Sé que hiciste caso a mi _sugerencia_ – le respondí de mala gana.

- Sakura, no estoy entendiendo nada ¿Qué sugerencia? – y para variar, me tomaba el pelo. Puse mis brazos en forma de jarra y lo mire con el ceño fruncido.

- De revolcarte con Rika en la parte trasera de tu auto – escupí. Oh Sakura, ¿Qué demonios te esta sucediendo? Syaoran se sonrojo furiosamente.

- ¿Quien te dijo eso? – me pregunto, rascándose tenuemente la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Esta bien, yo le había dicho que lo hiciera en un arrebato de furia; pero no era para que se lo tomara _tan literalmente_ como lo hizo.

Entonces sí,_ lo hizo._

_Ouch, nuevamente ese dolor._

Bah, idiota, recuerda: es tu imaginación, o tal vez tengo alguna enfermedad patológica al corazón.

- No importa – respondí indiferente, ante el pesado silencio que se había formado entre los dos – Mira, ahora que lo recuerdo no olvide nada allí – le dije, apuntando la puerta con mi dedo, para alejarme de esta tensión. -Syaoran-. resople y tome el puente de su nariz con su dedo gordo e índice.

- Sakura, por favor solo abre la maldita puerta – espetó. Hice lo que me pidió...

- ¡Osito Clow! – chille tomando el peluche entre mis manos, comencé a dar pequeños saltitos hasta llegar a donde Syaoran - ¡Te adoro, te adoro, te adoro! – chille, mientras lo abrazaba. Syaoran rió suavemente.

- Solo espero que no me cambies por ese peluche también – agregó, restándole importancia. Rodee mis ojos.

- Primero Yukito, ahora Clow ¿De que tendrás celos luego? – le pregunte, haciendo que se sonrojara nuevamente.

- Yo...yo no tengo celos – respondió, negando frenéticamente con su cabeza.

- Oh no, no me engañas ¡Me lo dijiste, Syaoran! – comenté divertida.

- Yukito, el me provoca y bueno...no lo aguanto, no me gusta que estés con él – agrego, mirando al cielo y frunciendo sus labios.

- Syaoran... ¿Y como demonios le llamas a eso? – le pregunte, alzando mis manos; divertida ante la situación.

- No lo sé – frunció el ceño – Pero no son celos, porque yo...bueno, tu ¡Oh olvídalo! – dijo nervioso.

- Tranquilo, no le diré a nadie que tienes celos de Yukito y...de un peluche – susurre junto a su oído. Syaoran rodó sus ojos, mientras sus pómulos se volvían a colorear.

* * *

_5. Celoso: Y Créanlo, incluso es celoso con objetos inanimados._

_Pero se ve tierno en esa faceta..._

Si, definitivamente lo último no va a la lista, y ese pensamiento lo esconderé en el lugar más recóndito de mi cabeza.

Porque yo _no_ pensé eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hola Mis Querid s Gracias Por Sus Comentarios,Favoritos y Alertas :D se me olvido decirles que el capitulo anterior lo pensaba subir hoy Pero Recordé Que era El Cumpleaños de Sakura (1 de Abril) y bueno había que celebrar xd**

**s.t: jajaja Tranquila Claro que hay Syaoran Pov pero ya sera después e.e paciencia**

**Holaa soy Haruu,Cloudy Nights,Malee ,Sakura Love,kilalaangel,Misaos,Ana Cristina**

**y Todas Aquellas que me alegran Con sus Review!**

**Nos Leemos Pronto.!**


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de CCS No me pertenecen y tampoco esta historia yo solo soy una simple adaptadora.

_**Capitulo 8 cuando calienta el sol.**_

Sol, playa y arena.

¿El mar azul? Sip, el mar azul de Tokio.

Después de una mañana estresante en el colegio, habíamos decidido saltarnos las clases de la tarde. No había nada importante como para que nos castigaran o algo. Además el sol que hacia era realmente hermoso, pero quemaba a horrores, Meiling dio la idea de que viniéramos a la playa; es mas, ya lo tenia planeado de la noche anterior. A pesar de yo no tuviera ganas y que me quedaran simplemente dieciocho días para terminar la lista, acepte venir. Para despejarme un poco, creo.

Lo que no me hizo mucha gracia fue que Syaoran trajera a una chica, ¿Celos? Por Dios, es ridículo. No la soportaba, era una mas de las seguidoras de Nakuru y del club de fans de Syaoran. Además, se suponía que éramos solo nosotros seis; en fin, no le comente a nadie esto, jo, no quería ser el punto de las bromas. Y estaba segura de que clase de bromas serian.

- ¡Vamos Saku! Vamos a bañarnos ¿Si? – Meiling chillaba mientras saltaba en la arena, llevaba un bikini violeta que le quedaba hermoso – Anda, di que si ¿si? – pero podía ponerse muy irritante la duende.

- Voy luego – fue mi simple respuesta, mientras me estiraba sobre la toalla boca abajo, no estaba con ganas de playa ni nada de eso. Aunque fuero el único día soleado en Tomoeda.

Hmpf, aun no podía olvidar mi salida con Yukito el día de ayer.

Bueno, no la salida en _si_, si no lo que hizo Yuki cuando me dejo en la puerta de mi casa. ¡Ah! Lo único que pedía al cielo y cualquier ayuda divina que se quisiera apiadar de mi era que Yukito no se apareciera ahora por estos lugares...

**Flash Back**

Pizza ¡Me encanta la pizza!

Como le había prometido a Yuki, hoy era nuestra salida. Me daba una risa enorme que estos dos se pelearan por mi compañía como si yo fuera la gran cosa; enserio, eran unos exagerados. En fin, Yuki vino a buscarme alrededor de la siete treinta, nos montamos en su motocicleta y ¡Wow! Fue de lo más genial, llegamos a un pequeño puestito en Tokio de pizzas, eran realmente deliciosas.

Todo iba bien hasta ahí, hablamos de todo y de nada; de cómo le había ido en su viaje, la razón de su regreso. Oh, eso, fue una cosa que omitió. Como dije, la pobre e ilusa de Sakura Kinomoto pensaba que todo iba perfecto.

Lo incomodo fue cuando llegamos al umbral de mi casa.

- ¡Tu! ¡Oh, Yuki! ¿Crees que si me consigo alguna motocicleta la podrías arreglar para mí? – le pregunte esperanzada. No era fan de la velocidad porque estaba acostumbrada al cacharro que papá me había dado. ¡Montar en la motocicleta de Yuki había sido toda una experiencia!

- ¡Por supuesto Sakurita! Hare lo que quieras – me contesto, con una de sus características sonrisas.

- Uh, me la pase muy bien Yuki – le dije dándole un abrazo de despedida, se estaba haciendo tarde – Nos vemos – me gire para subir por las escaleras que daban a la puerta principal, pero la mano de Yukito sobre mi brazo me impidió seguir avanzando. Me gire y lo mire confundida.

Oh rayos, ese había sido mi maldito error.

Sin previo aviso, sin que algo se apiadara de mi y me avisara ¡Sin tener idea de lo que este estúpido iba a hacer! Yo, como la gran idiota que soy, me quede completamente de piedra cuando los feroces labios de Yuki se estrellaron salvajemente contra los míos ¡Jo! ¡Por lo menos hubiera sido un poco más condescendiente! ¡Para que demonios tan rudo! Y lo peor era que yo no podía moverme, mis ojos abiertos de dos en dos ¡Ni siquiera hacia nada para separarlo de mí! Estaba en completo shock ¿Cuándo demonios iba a pensar que el idiota de Yukito iba a hacer esto? mi cabeza pensaba a mil y llegue a la única conclusión de que este mundo estaba cada vez más loco. A los segundos luego del atrevimiento de Yukito, este se separo y me dedico una sonrisa coqueta.

Me estremecí.

- Nos vemos Sakurita – fue lo último que escuche de sus labios antes de que diera la vuelta y desapareciera en su motocicleta. Parpadee un par de veces antes de entrar a la casa, apoyarme contra la pared y resbalar hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, más blanca que la harina.

¿Por qué estas cosas tenían que pasarme justamente a mí?

**Fin Flash Back**

Y no, tampoco tenía ánimos de meterme al agua donde se encontraban todos, incluido Syaoran y esa chiquilla de la clase de gimnasia ¿Feimei? Creo que si. Me quedaría tranquilamente bajo el sol, tratando de pasar el rato, sin molestar a nadie.

Porque si no lo sabían, la tentación de molestar a alguien en particular se encontraba ahí.

-Sakura– una suave voz me llamo, me gire y vi a Feimei parada junto a mi - ¿sabes donde están los refrescos? – me pregunto tímidamente. Ja, yo no le creía eso.

- Ahí – dije apuntando el cooler que estaba mi otro lado. Sentí a Feimei moverse y abrir el cooler para sacar refrescos.

- Uh, ¿Sakura? – Ya me estaba cabreando un poco, solo un poco. Me gire y la mire con un intento de sonrisa.

- ¿Si? – respondí a mi llamado, amigablemente.

- Uh, Meiling dice que vayas a jugar a la pelota – me informo, sonriendo tenuemente. Volví a quedar boca abajo y bufe.

- ¿Por qué te demoras tanto? – Syaoran al rescate de su damisela - ¿Sakura te esta molestando? – Le pregunto, enfadado conmigo, creo ¡Ey! ¿Quién creía que era yo?

- No, no – comenzó a decir la chica mientras soltaba pequeñas risitas nerviosas – Solo le estaba diciendo a Sakura lo que Meiling me dijo – agrego con voz dulce.

- Mhm, bueno, de Sakura se puede esperar cualquier cosa – comento Syaoran con tono burlón.

Me dejaron sola nuevamente luego de una larga y melosa plática entre los dos, enserio ¿Por qué tenia que ser justo donde estaba yo cuando se comenzaban a decir 'ciertas' cosas que no eran de mi total agrado? La chica soltaba cada vez una risita nerviosa, y Syaoran le habla con ese tono seductor que las hacia caer, a casi todas.

- ¡Ey, Sakura! – Touya venia corriendo hacia a mi al estilo salvavidas, lo más lento que podía para que la gente se fijara detenidamente en su físico. Idiota, aquí no había nadie aparte de nosotros.

- ¡Touya! – chille cuando este llego a mi lado y se comenzó a sacudirse como perrito, haciendo que las gotas de agua que estaban en su cuerpo dieran con el mío. Sonrío mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

- Vamos a bañarnos ¿si? – me pregunto, haciendo resaltar su labio inferior. Negué con mi cabeza y Tou hizo su puchero mas pronunciado. Insisto, ¿Por qué a mi?

- Tengo que sacarme la ropa – conteste con cansancio. Touya aplaudió feliz de que me había convencido ¿Cómo no? ¡Era igual a uno de esos anuncios de animalitos en peligro de extinción!

Me saque la polera que llevaba junto al short, los deje sobre la toalla y acomode bien el bikini de color marrón que Meiling me había dado, revisando que todo estuviera en su lugar y no ocurriera un accidente. Oh, porque yo era realmente buena para atraer los accidentes.

- Bien, Touya estoy...- Y mi cavernícola hermano me tomo de la cintura y me tiro sobre su hombro cual saco de papas fuera yo - ¡Touya Kinomoto bájame en este instante! – grite mientras pataleaba. Touya reía divertido, y cada vez nos acercábamos más y más a la cristalina agua.

¡Splash!

- ¡Sakura al agua! – grito a mi lado cuando me arrojo al agua, tomándose su estomago de tanto reírse – Te lo dije enana, yo podría traerla – le dijo a Meiling socarronamente, haciendo una mueca con sus labios. Bufe, cuando trataba de poner en pie, pero las pequeñas olas me lo impedían.

- ¡Sakura ven a jugar! – Tomy agitaba la pelota de playa sobre su cabeza, con sus movimientos tan exagerados casi le ocurre un accidente con la parte superior de su bikini rojo.

- No quiero – dije enfurruñada. Los chicos bufaron y siguieron en lo suyo. Mi vista estaba en Syaoran y Feimei quienes jugaban alegremente con el agua. Hmpf, idiotas también.

Me levante de donde me había tirado Touya y camine a la orilla de la playa.

- ¡Rayos! – grite enfurruñada chapoteando con el agua, me quede sentada en la orilla y me cruce de brazos. Eriol llego a mi lado y me tendió su mano, el chico mordía su labio para no reír – Oh, ríete, no es como si nunca lo hubieras hecho – Eriol me miro haciéndose el ofendido - ¡Y no me mires así Eri y ayúdame! – rió y tomo mi mano para ayudarme a levantar.

- Sakura– Eriol me llamo y me hizo una seña para que me acercara a el, así lo hice - ¿Qué sucedió con Yukito? – me preguntó en un bajo volumen de voz. Me tense.

¡¿Cómo demonios el sabia eso?

Tierra trágame, ahora, ya.

- ¿Eh? Uh, bueno...nada – conteste, riendo nerviosamente - ¿Qué iba a pasar con Yukito? – pregunte devuelta, Eriol me miraba con una chispa de intuición en sus azulinos ojos. Y yo me sentí vulnerable ante la mirada de mi perceptivo amigo ¡Agh! ¿Por qué?

- ¿Enserio quieres que responda eso? – replico con una sonrisa picara bailando en sus labios – Porque yo se muchas cosas Sakura, muchas cosas – agrego con tono misterioso.

- Te estas pareciendo a Mei – comente, sin que la tensión se alejara de mi ¡Solo rogaba porque no supiera nada!

- Um, bueno – rió descaradamente y paso por mi lado – Tal vez yo no sepa _exactamente_ lo que pasó – me dijo, en ese tono de voz que estaba empezando a odiar – Pero si se de alguien que estuvo a punto de...solo se que alguien sabe todo lo que paso – me dijo, sugestivamente cuando pronuncio la palabra 'todo'

- ¡Pero si no paso nada! – chille histérica de que pensara que yo y Yuki..no, por favor no - ¡El fue quien me...-me cubrí la boca en un dos por tres, Eri me miraba con sus ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿El fue quien te... que? – me interrogo, para que siguiera la frase que había dejado inconclusa. Jasper, te odio, pensé.

- Si te digo le dirás a Meiling– le dije – Si le dices a Meiling, ella le dirá a Tomoyo, Tomoyo a Touya y así sucesivamente. En otras palabras todo el mundo sabrá que Yukito me beso y yo...- Rayos, golpee mi frente con la palma de mi mano repetidas veces por ser tan estúpida.

- ¿Te beso? – me pregunto Eriol, desconcertado. Asentí completamente avergonzada – Bueno, es mas rápido que el idiota de...- Eriol interrumpió lo que iba a decir y me miro cuidadosamente - ¿Le correspondiste? – me pregunto. Ahora quería morir.

- ¡¿Estas loco? ¡Es Yukito por todo lo santo! Es, hmpf, el idiota de Yukito – me cruce de brazos ante la estúpida pregunta que me había hecho el Duendecito No.2 – Mira Lentecitos, si alguien se entera de esto te mato ¡Juro que si! – Eriol me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Trato, si nunca más en tu vida me dices ''Lentecitos'' – agregó, estirando su mano. La tome y nos dimos un apretón – Ahora, vamos donde están los demás – resople caminando a su lado - ¿Qué? – me pregunto.

- No me gusta Feimei– conteste, frunciendo mis labios. Eriol me miro con un brillo de picardía en sus ojos, yo rodé los míos - ¿Qué? ¿Me preguntaras si me gusta Syaoran ahora? – Pregunte sarcásticamente – Mi respuesta es no, Eriol, simplemente no paso a la chica – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- Ni siquiera has hablado con ella – agregó divertido.

- Ni tengo que hacerlo para darme cuenta de cómo es – respondí. Nos adentramos un poco más, las olas se habían calmado y el agua estaba quieta, caminabas y caminabas; y el agua ni siquiera te tapaba el ombligo. Meiling jugaba con Touya y Tomo a la pelota, Syaoran y la chica estaban haciendo que se yo en no se donde.

- Y dime Sakurita, ¿Cómo es? – me pregunto, cuando nos detuvimos y nos pusimos a ver como jugaban los chicos. Me encogí de hombros, cuando la parejita apareció, desvíe mi atención a Eriol y comencé a jugar con el agua entre mis dedos.

- Otra más del clan, ya sabes, 'Syaoran el Rey de Reyes' – sonreí. Eriol rió abiertamente, guiando las miradas de los otros hacia donde nos encontrábamos. Golpee ligeramente sus costillas con mi codo para que dejara de reír, cosa que no ayudo.

Es más, Eri comenzó a reír incluso más fuerte. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y yo estaba segura de que su barriga debía dolerle horrores, hasta que entre risas soltó.

- Oh Sakura, tienes tan mala suerte – risa - ¿A que no adivinas quien viene hacia nosotros? – agrego, limpiándose una lagrima y tratando de parar su risa. Mire por sobre mi hombro para ver a mi pesadilla del momento.

- ¿Crees que si me sumerjo en el agua, uh, se vaya? – le pregunte a Eriol, tratando de esconderme tras su espalda. Eriol soltó una pequeña risa y negó con su cabeza. Gemí.

- ¡Mira Sakura, tu amigo! ¿Por qué no vas a saludarlo? – dijo Syaoran con falsa alegría, acercándose a Eriol y a mi, con Feimei tomada de su mano.

- ¡Oh si, mírame como voy corriendo a saludarlo con un beso en...- rayos, de nuevo hable de mas. Syaoran gruño y frunció el ceño, rodé mis ojos.

- No seria la primera vez ¿no? – espetó destilando veneno ¡Oh! ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a el ahora?

- Claro, no seria la primera vez – respondí encogiéndome de hombros y mirando de reojo a Syaoran, a quien le cambio su semblante y se fue cuando Yuki ya estaba a solo unos pasos de nosotros.

- Hey – saludo, con un gesto de cabeza a Eriol y un beso en el dorso de mi mano. Mierda, esto era tan incomodo ¿Cómo le decías a un amigo 'Ey, lo siento, pero solo eres mi amigo' sin dañar la amistad? Hum, detestaba que no hubiera libro donde te enseñaran estas cosas.

- Hey – saludamos Eriol y yo a la vez. Eri me miro, y luego miro a Yukito y ¡Bam! Una enorme sonrisa se poso en sus labios, era tan grande como la de A Mei cuando había alguna oferta en el centro comercial.

- Bueno, iré a jugar con los chicos, creo que mi querida Meiling necesita mí ayuda – Trate de transmitirle con mis ojos a Eriol que no fuera un maldito imbécil y se quedara a aquí conmigo ¡Se que capto el mensaje! Pero solo me guiño un ojo y partió donde estaban los otros espectadores.

Y ahí comenzó el silencio más incomodo de mi vida. Hasta que Yukito lo rompio.

- Te ves...hermosa – comento, sonrojándose instantáneamente ¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué sucede con el mundo? Mis mejillas se calentaron sin previo aviso y baje la mirada. Era tan malditamente incomodo todo esto.

- Um, ¿Gracias? – fue mi respuesta. Un bufido se escucho de donde estaban los chicos, mas no le preste atención.

- Sakura, yo...- Yukito paso una de sus manos por su, cabello; nervioso. Yo no hacia más que jugar con el agua entre mis dedos. Uh ¿Si? Esto era genial, hmpf.

- ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo? – pregunte precipitadamente antes de que siguiera hablando. Cualquier cosa que me quisiera decir que lo hiciera lejos de los chismosos que están tras nosotros. Yukito asintió y dio media vuelta para salir del agua, yo lo seguía desde atrás.

Justo cuando el agua ya estaba a la altura de mis tobillos escuche un ensordecedor chillido, más bien dos.

Yukito es un bocaza, pensé.

- Lo siento – soltó Yuki de repente, sobresaltándome un poco. Estábamos ya más lejos de la playa, en una parte donde había unas grandes rocas. No me esperaba eso – Yo...no se que me paso – agregó, apoyándose contra una de las rocas, yo me quede frente a él – Si, te quiero – sentenció, mirándome directamente con sus Marrones ojos – Como algo mas que un amigo ¿Es eso malo? – trague pesadamente.

- Yukito, yo – suspire, y comencé a jugar con la arena entremedio de los dedos de mis pies – No sé, tu eres mi amigo, yo te quiero como un amigo – hice una mueca con mis labios – Lo siento – agregue, tratando de aligerar el ambiente – Oh, y no debiste hacer eso – le dije, frunciendo el ceño. Yuki sonrió.

- Oh vamos, si te gusto aunque sea un poquito – contesto con tono bromista, golpee ligeramente su hombro y luego reímos - ¿Seguimos siendo amigos? – me pregunto, sonriendo calidamente. Rodé mis ojos y lo abracé – Pero no dejare que Li se quede contigo ¿Esta bien? – me dijo, mientras correspondía el abrazo. Oh Dios.

- No se porque demonios todo el mundo mete a Syaoran ¡Tu lo viste! ¡Esta feliz con esa chica! – Chille enfurruñada – Además, algo importante, el es mi amigo, como tu, Eri y, no Touya es mi hermano – agregue pensativa. Yuki rió y desordenado mi cabello.

- Lo que digas Sakurita, el problema es que tal vez deberías usar gafas ¡Eres tan malditamente ciega! – Grito, rodando sus ojos – Ahora vuelve con los chicos, debo seguir buscando lo que vine a buscar – frunció el ceño mientras pensaba.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunte, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido también.

- No recuerdo que demonios era, pero Mi abuelo me lo pidió – chasqueo la lengua – De todos modo, luego lo recordare – beso mi mejilla y se fue camino al bosque - ¡Adiós Saku! – grito cuando se perdió entre los árboles.

Suspire, ¡Había sido más fácil de lo que pensaba! Bueno, Yuki era Yuki después de todo. Me apoye en la piedra donde estaba Yukito antes de que se fuera, y me quede ahí un momento, pensando, tal vez. Pensaba mucho últimamente.

- Pareces un tomate, un gran y rojo tomate – La voz de Syaoran me tomo por sorpresa, haciendo que diera un pequeño brinco.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunte, confundida cuando se acercaba a mi - ¿Dónde esta Feimei? – pregunte nuevamente, alzándome en la punta de mis pies para ver si la chica venia tras el. Nada.

- Se fue – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia mientras se ponía junto a mi en la roca - ¿Y Tsukishiro? – me pregunto, mirando un punto fijo frente a el.

- Se fue – le conteste del mismo modo, encogiéndome de hombros – Debía encontrar algo para su abuelo – me agache y tome arena entre mis manos, para jugar con ella.

- ¿Son novios? – me pregunto, con su voz mas ronca. Lo mire alzando una ceja, gesto que no vio ya que estaba mirando a todos lados menos a mí.

- ¿Y a ti que? – pregunte rodando mis ojos, mirándolo de se tenso y apretó su mandíbula fuertemente. Y yo no sabia porque diablos le respondía de su manera ¿Tal vez quería ver su reacción? Espera, ¿Reacción a que?

- Te besó – no fue una pregunta, una afirmación. Me sonroje sin poder evitarlo. Syaoran soltó una sarta de idioteces bajo su aliento – Realmente te besó – agrego en un murmullo, como si no lo creyera.

- Syaoran, que...- abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente cuando lo tuve frente a mí sin previo aviso. Trague ¿Qué les sucedía a estos dos? Syaoran puso cada mano a un costado de mi cabeza y se fue acercando lentamente a mí.

Otra vez no.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente, estaba paralizada ¿Era la semana de los besos o que? Podía sentir el aliento de Syaoran golpear tenuemente con mis labios, y de un momento a otro tenia los labios de Syaoran sobre los míos, el los besaba dulcemente.

Lo peor no fue eso.

Tampoco fue que _se sentía bien _tener sus labios sobre los míos.

Y menos comparar lo _dulce _que era Syaoran con lo _salvaje _que fue Yukito.

O como su mano acariciaba mi mejilla tiernamente, haciendo que esta sonrojara y miles de descargas eléctricas recorrieran mi espina dorsal.

_No._

Definitivamente lo peor fue cuando rodee su cuello con mis brazos y lo atraje más a mí.

Pero lo que sobrepaso el limite fue que yo _correspondí_ el beso, sin tener idea de porque lo hacia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de Adaptadora**

**e.e y Diganme como le sparecio yo no pude evitar emocionarme un poco e.e fue tan kawai en fin.**

**Creo que lei un comentario donde una chica decia que compartia el mes con la pequeña sakura e.e yo tambien (Tenemos tantoo en comun) okno.. es el 11 u.u**

**Tengo un poco de prisa :S**

**Gracias por su apoyo c:!**

**Así**** que nos leemos pronto :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Hola¡ Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen y mucho menos esta historia, solo soy una simple adaptadora.

**Capitulo de negación: en Progreso**

_6. Malditamente impulsivo: No piensa, solo actúa. Y eso no es bueno, no es bueno para la salud mental y/o emocional de las personas; Eh...yo solo lo sé._

¡Pero tú lo disfrutaste! ¡Oh mierda que sí lo disfrutaste!, pensé.

¡Ah! Cállate, cállate, cállate.

Tome mi almohada y la puse sobre mi rostro. Estaba mal, muy, muy mal. Esto _no_ me estaba pasando a mi, no, claro que no. Jo, deja de mentirte Sakura, deja de hacer eso. Hmpf, es mejor que aceptes la realidad de una buena vez.

La realidad, no saben como le temía a la maldita realidad. Bueno, no temer ¡Es que era simplemente absurda! Es decir, ni siquiera se de que realidad estoy hablando. Tal vez de la realidad de que realmente me gusto que Syaoran me besara; ¡Oh Dios Mio! ¿Yo acabo de decir eso? En fin, después de lo que paso esa tarde, bueno, no he visto a Syaoran y no es que no quiera verlo; sé que cuando lo vea actuare como que aquí no paso nada, así como '¡Hey! ¿Como Estas? Bien, si ¿El beso? ¡O tranquilo campeón, aquí no paso nada!' si, completamente normal.

Suspire por enésima vez antes de poner de pie, camine al espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba en la puerta de mi armario, y me arme de valor para aceptar la realidad.

- Muy bien Sakura, aquí vamos – me dije a mi misma, mirando atentamente mi reflejo en el espejo - Inhala, uno, dos, tres, exhala – levante mis manos repitiendo la acción una vez más.

- No te gusta – le dije a la persona frente a mi, apuntándola con mi dedo índice – Es lindo, si ¡Pero no te gusta! – chille, lo fantástico era que esa _persona_ actuaba igual que yo.

¡Oh diablos! Ahora me estoy volviendo loca.

Volví a mi antigua posición; frente al espejo, y continué con mi monologo. Necesitaba hacer esto para sacar aquellas estúpidas cositas que rondaban en mi cabeza desde que mi querido amigo; porque eso es, mi amigo, Syaoran Li me besó en Tokio. Beso, que por cosas irremediables del destino, correspondí como una idiota.

- No te gusta Sakura, métetelo en esa cabecita redonda tuya; esa cosa que tienes sobre los hombres y que la sujeta tu cuello – separe mis piernas y puse mis manos en forma de puño; parecía lista para golpear a alguien. A mi misma si era necesario.

- ¡Sakura! –Touya grito entrando a mi habitación, yo tenia un dedo puesto sobre mi reflejo en el espejo, justo en mi cabeza. Touya ladeo su cabeza y me miro sonriente - ¿Qué estas haciendo? – me pregunto divertido, cuando mis mejillas se sonrojaron porque el me había encontrado en esa embarazosa situación.

- Nada que te importe – le respondí, poniendo mis manos sobre mis caderas - ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunte, ya que había entrado a mi habitación sin golpear. Duh, es Touya.

- Oh, te buscan – respondió con una sonrisa, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Ahí me vino el pánico. ¿Y si era cierta persona por la cual tenia una estúpida lucha interna?

Aquí vamos otra vez; Inhala, uno, dos, tres, exhala.

_No te gusta._

Salí tranquilamente de mi cuarto, baje tranquilamente las escaleras; claro, obviando el hecho de que me temblaba todo, las piernas, las manos...En fin, yo iba tranquila a ver quien era la persona que 'me buscaba'. Y como iba diciendo, entre tranquilamente al living, y efectivamente había alguien que me esperaba.

Trague pesadamente, esto era el infierno.

- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, seriamente – me dijo con esa voz de soprano que muchas veces odiaba cuando me chillaba que teníamos que cambiar mi armario. Suspire de alivio al ver a Meiling parada a un costado del sofá.

- Uh, claro ¿Vamos a mi habitación? – le pregunte, sin saber que era eso tan serio, aunque. Mierda ¿Syaoran no se atrevería o si? Mei negó con su cabeza y se sentó en el sofá. Me acerque cuidadosamente a la pequeña, que extrañamente estaba seria.

- Esperaremos a que llegue Tomoyo – me dijo, sin mirarme directamente. Rodé mis ojos ¿Ahora Meiling estaba enfadada conmigo? Bah, todo yo, siempre yo. Asentí y tome asiento a su lado. Luego de unos minutos en silencio el timbre sonó, me levante para abrirle a Tomy.

Esperaba que fuera Tomoyo ¡Esperaba que me hubiera dicho '¡Hey Sakura!, decidí ser transexual y me acabo de cambiar el sexo, ¿Qué te parece, Huh?'! pero no tenia tanta suerte. Nunca tuve suerte, hmpf.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí? – chille, usando dos notas mas arriba de mi natural tono de voz. Syaoran estaba frente a la puerta con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios, y un hermoso brillo en sus orbes esmeraldas.

- ¡Vaya! Que manera de recibir a tus amigo Sakura¿Huh? – Estaba...radiante. Me empujo suavemente para adentrarse a mi casa, sin mi invitación. Yo era una estatua, una estatua de cemente que habían puesto como adorno en el umbral.

Recuerda Sakura, normalidad, eso era lo que ibas a hacer; actual con total y completa normalidad enfrente de Syaoran. Eso era lo que me recordaba una y otra vez ¿Pero como iba a hacerlo? Debo admitir que el lo esta haciendo de lo más bien. Bien, seguiré su ejemplo.

- ¿Sakura? ¡Sakura! – parpadee un par de vez antes de enfocar la vista, esta si que era Tomoyo. Estaba para frente a mi mirándome con una cara que decía '¿Qué rayos haces para aquí como una idiota?' sonreí levemente y me corrí para dejarla pasar – Vaya, estas mal – Ni me lo recuerdes, pensé mientras suspiraba.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – le pregunto Tomy a Syaoran apenas puso un pie en el living, lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Y ahí venían mas cosas que confirmaban la teoría que en mi mente se creaba. El no pudo haberles dicho ¡No pudo!

- Eso mismo le estaba preguntando yo – agrego Meiling, poniéndose de pie junto a su hermano. Claro, el estaba de lo más divertido con la situación, y yo era cual fantasma que deambulaba por la casa. Syaoran me miro y me guiño un ojo. Rayos, rayos, rayos.

_Actúa normal Sakura, actúa normal._

- Tranquilas – dijo con parsimonia – Yo solo vine por Touya, no les quitare su preciado tiempo – agregó rodando sus ojos, mientras tomaba asiento en otro sofá. Meiling y Tomoyo posaron inmediatamente su mirada en mi.

- A tu habitación, ahora – ordeno la enana, partiendo a la escalera, seguida de Tomoyo y por ultimo estaba yo.

- ¡Eh, Sakura! – deje de caminar cuando Syaoran me llamo, trate de componer mi rostro; Vamos tu puedes, me decía a mi misma, y me voltee. Este me miraba con esa sonrisa impregnada en su rostro.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunte, agradeciendo que me saliera la estúpida vos. Syaoran rió suavemente y se levanto del sofá. Ahora me daría un ataque al corazón y ¡Adiós mundo cruel, adiós Sakura!

- Um, ¿Estas bien? – me pregunto cuidadosamente; como temiendo mi reacción. Rodé mis ojos, estaba bien ¡Claro que lo estaba!

- Ajá – respondí sonriendo. Syaoran sonrió de vuelta y antes de que agregara algo a la 'amena' charla que estábamos compartiendo un chillido ensordecedor lo detuvo – Es mejor que suba. Conoces a Meiling mejor que yo – Syaoran rió y asintió mientras caminaba devuelta a la sala.

Ves, eso había sido fácil.

- ¿Cómo es eso de que Yukito te besó? – me pregunto Mei, que iba de un lugar a otro en la habitación. Tomy me miraba tratando de contener la risa. Por algún extraño motivo y que mi mente no lograba entender; Meilingestaba furiosa.

- Um, eso. Salí con el, luego me dejo en el umbral y ¡Pam! Me planto un beso – respondí encogiéndome de hombros. Meiling me miro con sus ojos desorbitados y Tomoyo rodaba de la risa en el suelo.

- ¿Así? ¡Así de bruto! ¡Ese Yukito es un tonto! ¿Cómo se le ocurre besarte de esa forma? ¡Dulzura, nene, dulzura! ¡Esa es la clave! – Meiling empezó a despotricar por la habitación, me contuve de contestarle 'Oh querida, no te preocupes, tu hermano me compenso con eso. Y créeme el si sabe utilizar la 'clave'

- ¿Eso era lo que tenían que hablar 'seriamente' conmigo? – pregunto, haciendo comillas en el aire con mis dedos. Meiling me miro y asintió, Tomoyo se paro y carraspeo, después de que se le pasara la risa por ver a Meiling como cual león enjaulado.

- Jum, bueno. Yo, Tomoyo Hiragizawa me e enterado de otra cosa, por ahí – Tomy se sentó en la cama, en medio de Meiling y yo, entrelazo sus dedos y los dejo sobre su regazo - ¿Es cierto que Syaoran se entero de que él es la lista? – Mi ser interior saltaba de felicidad ¡Ninguna de las dos sabia lo que había hecho! inconcientemente, claro.

- Oh, eso. Bueno, no lo sé – Hice una mueca de frustración con mis labios – No lo creo, o ya me lo hubiera dicho o algo – Mei asintió, al mismo tiempo que Tomy.

- Queremos ver la lista – Dijeron con una sonrisita al mismo tiempo. Me gire en la cama y estire mi mano para sacar la lista del buró, justo cuando Syaoran y Touya entraron a la habitación.

- Oh, cosas de chicas – dijo Touya, incomodo, después de haber saludo a Tomy con un beso. Syaoran me miraba con el ceño fruncido, no a mi, a la hoja que sostenía entre mis manos – Será mejor que nos vayamos – comento Touya dando la vuelta.

- Touya – dijo Syaoran. Cuando Touya lo miro este alzo sus cejas, como indicándole que se le olvidaba algo o que se yo.

- Oh, si – Touya sonrió abiertamente y se tiro sobre la cama. Ouch, mi cama crujió bajo el enorme cuerpo de Touya – Bueno chicas, aquí con mí querido amigo Touya, a quien ustedes ya conocen – Rodé mis ojos – Hemos decidido hacer una noche de películas; ya que como sabrán, nuestros padres nos abandonan para salir en grupo – Cierto, nuestros padres con los Li y los Hiragizawa saldrían hoy por la noche – Eriol viene en camino para preparar las cosas – finalizo Touya sonriendo.

- ¡Yay! ¡Al fin tienes un buen plan T! – chillo Meiling recobrando su buen estado de animo – Ven grandote, esperaremos a Eriol en la sala, y me dirás que películas tienes planeado que veamos –Meiling arrastro a Touya del brazo escalera abajo.

- Vaya, si no fuera Meiling probablemente...- Tomy callo, y comenzó a reír.

- Probablemente la destrozarías por llevarse a Touya...así – complete su frase a lo que ella asintió. Tomy paso una mirada de Syaoran a mi y sonrió, ahora me di cuenta de que tenia otro parecido con Eriol, y era esa sonrisa.

- Iré a buscar a mi novio, y ver que la enana no le este sobrecalentando su cerebrito – Tomy nos sonrió y desapareció de mi habitación. Dejándome a solas con Syaoran.

Rayos, ¿Para que demonios me hicieron sacar la lista si no la verían? y yo aún tenía la lista en mis manos.

Lentamente me pare de la cama y fui directo al cajoncito del buró, escondí la lista entre las hojas de mi libreta y lo cerré; todo esto ante la atenta mirada de Syaoran, que ahora se encontraba recostado en mi cama.

- Por esas casualidades, Touya no escogió películas de niños ¿cierto? Tu sabes cuanto ama El Rey León, y llora como un bebé cada vez que muere Mufasa – Syaoran rió, y palmeo un costado de la cama, junto a el para que tomara asiento. Así lo hice, naturalidad ¿No?

- Mm, no – contesto – Creo que le dijo a Eriol que trajera unas de terror, ya sabes, creo que dijo algo así como – carraspeo, mientras levantaba su cabeza y la acomodaba en mi regazo, haciendo que me sonrojara como los mil demonios – 'Tu sabes Syaoran; Terror mas chicas, igual a más diversión. Tomoyo se acurrucara junto a mi cada vez que una escena le de miedo y...' Bueno, no creo que quieras saber el resto – agregó, mirándome con una sonrisa en su rostro – De todas formas yo no tendré esa suerte, así que no me importa que veamos – comento restándole importancia.

- ¿Qué suerte? – le pregunte, frunciendo el ceño. Syaoran rió y estiro su mano, con uno de sus dedos aliso la arruga que se había formado en mi entrecejo.

- La suerte de abrazarte cuando tengas miedo – Rodó sus ojos – Tu siempre te ríes de las películas de terror – agregó, desvié la mirada para que no pudiera ver mi sonrojo.

- Son absurdas, no es mi culpa que sean así – respondí a lo que dijo. Syaoran suspiro y cerró sus ojos, me quede viéndolo por un momento.

_No te gusta. No te gusta. No te gusta. Oh por favor, tan solo hazme caso ¡No te gusta!_

- No me disculparé – soltó de repente, abriendo sus ojos que brillaban con más intensidad que antes – Porque no me arrepiento – sonrío ladinamente y yo tuve que recordar lo que había dicho anteriormente.

_Es tu amigo, no te gusta._

- Claro, Sakura Kinomoto ahora esta en tu lista de chicas – bromee, rodando los ojos. Tratando de ocultar como me sentía realmente. Nerviosa, y ¡Oh Dios! Malditamente feliz, por alguna extraña razón.

- Yo no tengo una lista de chicas – replico, frunciendo el ceño – No como tu que tienes una lista – Bien Sakura, era hora de centrar el tema en otra cosa.

- Será mejor que bajemos – comente, tratando de que su mente se desviara de la lista. Syaoran resoplo y se levanto a regañadientes. Mire el reloj que colgaba en la pared de mi pieza, las seis treinta. Nuestros padres saldrían alrededor de las ocho.

Meiling estaba sentada junto a Eriol y Touya revisando las películas que había traído; Rose se encontraba ayudando a mamá con su peinado para la cena de esta noche. Syaoran y yo nos acercamos a los chicos, pero estos escondieron las películas de nuestra vista.

- ¡Ey! Yo también quiero ver – les dije, cruzándome de brazos al sentirme excluida - ¡Muestren! – chille, asomándome por el hombro de Touya para tratar de ver algo.

- Nop, es una sorpresa – dijo Mei sonriendo – Ahora, ve a hacer las palomitas con Syaoran, todas las cosas están en la cocina – Meiling se giro y siguió hablando con los chicos sobre que era mejor: Comedia o terror.

- Ve a hacer las palomitas – aremede a Meiling – Como si fuera tan difícil hacer palomitas – solté enfurruñada mientras entraba a la cocina seguida de Syaoran.

- Lo es para Meiling – comento, soltando una pequeña risita que me hizo estremecer – Cualquier cosa referente a la cocina es difícil para Meiling – agregó, tomando el maíz que estaba en una bolsa sobre la encimera. Bufe, sacando una olla que estaba en el último cajón.

- ¿Maíz? ¿No podía Eriol simplemente comprara esas bolsas instantáneas? – Pregunte, mirando los pequeños granitos – Claro, mas trabajo para la pobre de Sakura – suspire teatralmente, echando una porción de maíz a la olla y cierta cantidad de azúcar; cubriéndola bien para que no saltaran las palomitas a todas partes.

- Ahora a esperar – dijo Syaoran, apoyando su espalda a la encimera, junto a mí.

Estuvimos todo el rato en silencio, lo único que se sentía era el sonido del maíz convirtiéndose en palomitas 'Pop, pop, pop' sonaba cada dos por tres. Syaoran movia sus dedos intranquilamente sobre la encimera, y yo estaba demasiado perdida viendo una mancha en el techo de la cocina, tendría que limpiarla luego.

¡Oh! ¿A quien quiero engañar?

Estaba aterrada.

Se preguntaran, ¿Por qué estas aterrada Sakura?

Y eso, era lo más simple.

Syaoran, el mismo Syaoran que esta a mi lado, es mi mejor amigo; Y no se supone que yo sienta ciertos tipos de cosas por el, porque como dije anteriormente y valga la redundancia, es mi amigo. Pero no puedo evitar las malditas abejas; si, abejas, porque no son maripositas ¡Son abejas!; como decía, no puedo evitar que las abejas comiencen a zumbar de un lado a otro en mi estomago, cada vez que _mi amigo_ esta cerca; No puedo evitar que las manos me suden asquerosamente cada vez que _mi amigo_ sonríe; Y no puedo evitar sentir mi cuerpo desfallecer cada vez que _mi querido amigo _dice una insignificante palabra con esa exquisita voz que tiene.

¿Oh rayos, enserio acabo de decir eso?

Pero bueno, obviando todas esas cosas que dije anteriormente; omitiendo seria lo correcto, no me gusta ni nada, porque es mi amigo.

- Están listas Sakura – la voz de Syaoran me llego desde la lejanía, trate de comportarme normal; como lo venia haciendo, y sacar las cosas que habían venido rápidamente a mi retorcida mente.

Dimos vuelta la olla con las palomitas en un recipiente que saque del cajón ¡Nadeshiko oleccionaba este tipo de cosas! Era impresionante la cantidad de recipientes que había. Syaoran revolvió las palomitas para que no quedaran pegadas entre si, y se hecho una a la boca.

- Aa – me dijo, sosteniendo una palomita en su mano – Vamos, abre la boca. ¡Aa! – Mis mejillas se colorearon, abrí mi boca y rodé mis ojos. Syaoran soplo la palomita y la metió en mi boca. Sonrió torcidamente – Deliciosas ¿no? – me pregunto, tomando el recipiente en sus manos. Yo solo asentí.

* * *

- ¡Nos vemos cariños! – Mamá y Ieran chillaron desde la puerta. Ieran había venido junto a Hien en búsqueda de mis padres, y así pasarían a buscar a El Señor Hiragizawa y Sonomi, los padres de Tomoyo y Eriol, para llegar finalmente a su destinado. Oh, destino que era desconocido para todos nosotros.

- Chicos – ese era Fujitaka – Cuiden de nuestras princesas – Rodé mis ojos cuando Fujitaka hizo un gesto de vigilancia con sus dedos.

- ¡Señor, si señor! – Contesto Touya poniéndose de pie súbitamente y haciendo un saludo militar. Fujitaka y Hien rieron antes de salir tras sus mujeres.

Touya se giro donde nos encontrábamos todos amontonados en los sofás, frente al televisor. El idiota de mi hermano tenía una expresión escalofriante en su rostro, froto sus manos de forma 'macabra' antes de hablar con un tono de voz más grueso que el de costumbre.

- Bienvenidos a la maratón del terror – dijo, agregando una de esas risas que utilizan los malos de las películas. Aunque al pobre le sonó más como la risa de Cerebro, el chico que salía en El laboratorio de Dexter **(1)**

- Bien Touya, toma asiento – le dijo Meiling, moviendo su mano varias veces para restarle importancia a lo que había dicho el grandulón – Nuestros chicos aquí – la enana me apunto a mi y luego a Syaoran– Hicieron palomitas ¿Qué lindo, no? Bueno, así que es hora de que vayan acomodándose ¡Ey! ¡Ese puesto es mío y de Eri! – Chillo Meling cuando Touya y Tomoyo se tomaron la frazada que estaba en el suelo.

Meiling y Eriol ocuparon el sofá pequeño, eso me dejaba a mi y a Syaoran en el sofá grande. Bien, fácilmente podía sentarme al otro extremo y ni siquiera tocarlo. Agh, Sakura, normalidad. Tomy tomo la película entre sus manos y la puso en el DVD, así fue como empezó 'El Orfanato', lo admito, no estaba tan mala; pero en realidad lo único que hacía era comer palomitas. A la segunda película me estire a lo largo del sofá, Syaoran me imito y se estiro frente a mi.

Jo. Como decía 'normalidad'

Las primeras imágenes de la película 'Arrástrame al infierno' se hicieron presente en la pantalla...luego de unos minutos no pude aguantar más y rompí en risas ¡Dios! ¿Un maldito trapo asesino? ¡Que diablos! Los chicos me mandaron a callar, y yo trate con todas mis fuerzas de olvidar de aquella escena.

Unas dos películas más, unos cuantos chillidos por parte de Meiling, Tomy y Touya; y claro, unas sonrisas picaras de Touya cuando Tomy se acurruco junto a el y se cubrió los ojos. Bueno, todo eso e incluso más fue suficiente para que quedaran exhaustos, y a la mitad de 'Silent Hill' todos dormían en la sala.

Todos excepto yo.

Y lo que venia negando desde principio de este día, o tal vez desde incluso más atrás. Bueno, todos mis intentos por negarlo se fueron a la basura, todos; Y solo por el simple de hecho de verlo aquí junto a mi, tendido a lo largo del sofá, con sus ojos cerrados, su respiración acompasada, con su cabello mas alborotado que de costumbre, y esos pequeños suspiros que soltaba mientras trataba de encontrar una posición cómoda en el sofá. Todo eso fue más que suficiente para que me dejara de babosadas.

- ¡Oh Dios Mio! ¿M-me gusta? – murmure bajo mi aliento, sin que nadie me escuchara; ya que todos dormían placidamente. Mis ojos abiertos de dos en dos y mi mano cubriendo mi boca por la temida realidad que había salido finalmente a la luz.

Mierda.

_Jo, definitivamente Sakura no te gusta, para nada «Nótese el maldito sarcasmo que estaba usando»._

Esto se merecía una página entera de mi diario. Um, claro; si tuviera uno. Gracias al cielo había progresado algo en mi etapa de negación.

Un gran paso para mi.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola¡ Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen y mucho menos esta historia, solo soy una simple adaptadora.

**Capitulo 10: La Sucia Apuesta.**

_El cielo lloraba; las nubes de un fuerte color gris cargadas de agua para repartir sobre los inútiles habitantes de esta pequeña localidad. El día era...triste, una gota tras otra caían deliberadamente sobre mi rostro. El camino al colegio se hacía cada vez más eterno ¡Bendito día en el que mi trasto decidió despedirse! Los malditos afortunados que pasaban abrigados y cómodos dentro de sus autos, y las almas solitaria que caminaban bajo el manto del triste cielo. Si, el cielo lloraba ¿Pero, porque lo hacia?_

_Porque Sakura Kinomoto asimilo que le gustaba Syaoran Li._

_Fragmento sacado de: La vida de Sakura, capitulo uno, la triste realidad._

¡Oh basta de melodramas!

Desde el otro día que tenía ganas de escribir en mi diario ¡Pero no tenía uno! Así que usando mis dones, mas bien pidiéndole a mamá que me diera dinero, logre comprarme un pequeño diario para las cosas importantes que necesitaba guardar de mi querida vida. Próximamente estrenare un libro A que estuvo bueno el primer fragmento, ¿no? Hmpf, también tenía que traspasar la lista, de esa forma nadie la podría ver. Aw, si esta cosa incluso y tenia un pequeño candado. Si, de ahora en adelante era la fan numero uno de los diarios.

_Lista de imperfecciones, por Sakura Kinomoto._

_1. Egocéntrico (Busca en el diccionario, Nakuru): Amigo de los espejos y cualquier cosa que sea similar e inclusive lo que el resto le dice sobre 'su persona', en otras palabras chicas, ve su reflejo y babea por el._

_2. Promiscuo: Womanizer chicas, todo un womanizer._

_3. Cobarde: Sugerido por la victima de la lista, alias, S.L. (Yo...no tengo justificación para esto aún)_

_4. Bipolar: El sujeto presenta una serie de emociones fuera de si, es decir, nunca se sabe como va a reaccionar. De Enojado a dulce, y de dulce a ultra furioso. Y créanme chicas, no es algo lindo de ver y menos si lo provocas._

_5. Celoso: Y Créanlo, incluso es celoso con objetos inanimados._

_6. Malditamente impulsivo: No piensa, solo actúa. Y eso no es bueno, no es bueno para la salud mental y/o emocional de las personas; Eh...yo solo lo sé._

¡Rayos y centellas! ¡Recórcholis y todas las maldiciones!

Ahí estaba la bendita lista ¿Qué vendría ahora en la numero siete?_'Imperfectamente perfecto: creo que ustedes me entienden cuando digo esto'_No, eso no podía ser ¡Me dejaría al descubierto! Discreción es la clave. Suspire tomando el diario en mis manos y poniéndome de espalda sobre la cama.

Habían pasado ya dos días de mi gran descubrimiento, los chicos no sospechaban nada; bueno, eso era lo que esperaba yo. Y ahora tan solo me quedan quince días para terminar con la lista de una vez. Venia pensando muy seriamente que esta lista fue la que me trajo a tener aquellos sentimientos, en fin.

Me puse de pie y me calce unas pantuflas, el día estaba horrible y la lluvia te obligaba a quedarte en cama; así que yo andaba feliz por la casa usando una polera de tiras y un pantalón holgado ¡Además! Mis padres y Touya no estaban. Luego de que llegáramos del colegio, nos avisaron que irían a Tokio a ver una obra de patinaje en hielo, creo que era La Cenicienta, y bueno Touya estuvo insistiendo para que lo llevaran, hizo de todo hasta que finalmente cedieron dejándome sola en mis aposentos.

¡Ahh, esto sí que era vida!

Me quede en el living haciendo zapping en la televisión. Minutos atrás había ordenado una pizza y aún no llegaba; viendo la tormenta que se desataba fuera me sentí mal ¡El chico pizza llegaría todo empapado! Um, pobre. Y todo porque no podía simplemente conformarme con un sándwich.

_Ding, Dong._

Me levante perezosamente del sofá y fui directamente a abrir la puerta...

¡Oh por todo lo santo, la luz divina y los ángeles coreando!

Frente a mi estaba el chico más guapo que ha pisado la tierra; Y no, no diré 'pero no es Syaoran' Porque demonios que era guapo. Tenia una hermosa sonrisa que mostraba sus blanquecinos dientes, los cuales contrastaban con sus labios que eran de un suave color rosáceo; Sus ojos grises brillaban bajo la tenue luz que había fuera y su pelo me mató; Su pelo era incluso mas dorado que el de Las Muñecas Babie**(1)** , es más, su cabello bajo la lluvia era igual al de los chicos que salen en los comerciales de Head & Shoulders **(2) **Se veía suave y brilloso. Sí, tenía unas ganas enormes de pasar mis manos para encontrarme con cero rastros de caspa. Estaba sufriendo una combustión espontánea ahora mismo.

— Pizza de queso y jamón a la orden — anuncio, entregándome la caja con la pizza y acrecentando su sonrisa. Dios, hasta la descripción de la pizza sonó sexy — Um ¿señorita? — Parpadee un par de veces, sintiendo como el rubor llegaba a mis mejillas.

— Ah, um, lo siento, ten — le entregue el dinero, el chico lo recibió y me regalo otra sonrisa. Definitivamente era su culpa el que me quedara embobada mirándolo – Gracias – le dije cuando me entrego el vuelto.

— Ey...chica — el chico pizza toco mi hombro cuando me gire y yo creí que había muerto y estaba en el cielo, volví a mirar a donde se encontraba el.

— Sakura— le dije, dándole una sonrisa y cambiando mi peso hacia el otro pie.

— Sakura — repitió sonriendo — ¿Me harías un enorme favor? — Me preguntó suplicante — Acabo de pedírselo a una señora — bufo — pero me cerro la puerta en la cara — Rodé mis ojos ¡Vieja loca que pierda oportunidades!

— Um, ¿Qué favor? — le pregunte enarcando una ceja, mientras cambiaba la pizza a mi otra mano.

Sonará burdo; pero créanlo o no, haría cualquier maldito favor que el me pidiera.

— Verás, se me descargó el teléfono — Levanto su mano mostrando un celular completamente empapado — Bueno, creo que se averió — agregó haciendo una mueca con sus labios — En fin, ¿Me prestarías tu teléfono? – me pregunto, sonriendo apenado.

— Ajá, claro — me hice a un lado para dejarlo pasar, el chico se saco la chaqueta roja que llevaba encima y la dejo afuera para no empapar la casa y entro.

— Me llamo Kerberos, por cierto — sonrió de una forma despampanante, y yo desaparecí en la sala para buscar el teléfono. Maldición, no encontraba el teléfono. Busque entre el sofá, debajo de la mesa de centro ¡Incluso tras la televisión! Absolutamente nada.

— Um, Kerberos, iré a ver arriba, no lo encuentro por ninguna parte – Rodé mis ojos, mientras subía la escalera. Y sobre la cama de Touya estaba el bendito aparato. Ahora me pregunto, ¿Qué clase de persona deja a un completo extraño en su casa? Si, yo era una enferma.

Baje la escalera y ¡Vaya sorpresa que me encontré! Yukito estaba hablando con el chico pizza, bueno más bien parecía que lo interrogaba. Kerberos hacía gestos divertidos con su cara y Yukito fruncía el ceño y sus labios repetidas veces.

— Uh, ten — le entregue el teléfono inalámbrico a lo que el me regalo una sonrisa y se alejo de nosotros — ¿Cómo entraste? — le pregunte a Yuki.

— Por la puerta — me contesto rodando sus ojos. Golpee su brazo ligeramente — Con la llave que estaba en aquel macetero que tiene Nadeshiko — Cierto, mamá y sus 'extrañas partes para esconder la llave de recambio' — ¿Qué haces sola con el chico de las pizzas? — Me pregunto frunciendo el ceño, cuando Kerberos se acerco a nosotros y me entrego el teléfono.

— Muchas gracias Sakura— hizo una especie de reverencia y volteo a Yukito — Y no, no soy ningún tipo de striper disfrazo de repartidor, adiós — le hizo un gesto con su mano y salio por la puerta. Suspire ensoñadoramente mientras veía salir al chico. Menuda suerte que me traía la lluvia.

— ¿Le preguntaste si era un striper? — Yukito me siguió a la cocina y soltó una gran carcajada.

— Bueno, tenía que descartar todas las posibilidades ¿Qué persona deja entrar a un extraño deliberadamente a su casa? ¡Oh, tu! — agregó sarcásticamente. Abrí la caja de la pizza y le ofrecí un trozo. Lo tomó y lo echo de un sopetón a su boca — ¿Por qué estas sola? – me preguntó luego de haber tragado el trozo de pizza.

— Fujitaka y Nadeshiko tenían unas entradas para una obra sobre hielo en Tokio, y bueno, tu conoces a Touya — me encogí de hombros y saque otro trozo.

— Fue con ellos — asentí — ¡Oh demonios! ¡Tu hermano es un maldito gay! — y se largo a reír.

— Solo espera a que llegue, te apuesto cualquier cosa que llegara llorando — Yuki me observo con un brillo juguetón en sus Marrones ojos. Mierda.

— ¿Cualquier cosa? — me preguntó, poniéndose frente a mi. Asentí, no iba a perder y lo sabía ¡Touya es Touya! — Bien, llámalo — abrí los ojos — Llama a Touya y pregúntale como esta la obra — insistió, entregándome su celular y cruzándose de brazos, con esa sonrisa de burla bailando en su rostro.

Marque el numero de Touya lentamente, solo esperaba que no se hubiera quedado dormido. El tono sonaba y sonaba y nadie contestaba al otro lado. Colgué y marque una segunda vez, nada. Yuki me quito el teléfono y le puso el altavoz, marco el número y esperamos.

— ¡Qué! — gruño una voz al otro lado... somnolienta.

— Ey, Touya — Yuki sonrió victorioso — Dime ¿Cómo esta la obra? — pregunto, acercándose más al auricular y apoyándose contra la encimera.

— Esta obra es una mierda — Touya susurro, supuse que mamá y papá estaban cerca — Y esos hombres con malla, me dan escalofríos — Yuki no pudo soportar la risa.

— Gracias Touya, ¿Por qué no podías simplemente llorar como lo haces con esas cosas? Ahora tendré que hacer lo que Yukito me pida — Rodé mis ojos y resople enfurruñada.

— ¿Sakura? ¿Cómo que tendrás que hacer lo que te pida Yukito? ¡Le pones un dedo encima y te mato! — Yuki bufo y tomo el teléfono en sus manos.

— Nos vemos Touya, y no te preocupes por Sakura, esta en buenas manos — Colgó después de escuchar un gruñido por parte de Touya — Bien Sakura, vamos a la sala — hizo un gesto con su mano indicándome que pasara primero.

Caminamos hasta uno de los sofás dobles que había, Yuki aun jugaba con el teléfono en sus manos y de repente hacía muecas chistosas. Yo solo pensaba en lo que me esperaba, Yuki se estiro a lo largo del sofá y puso su cabeza en mi regazo y luego levanto el teléfono y sonrió de una forma que me dio miedo, me recordó a Meiling.

— Ten, llama a Li — Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y Yuki seguía sonriendo de esa forma – Dile...dile algo sucio — Yuki mordió sus labios tratando de contener la risa. Yo estaba escuchando felizmente como caía la lluvia.

— ¿Sucio? — le pregunte, haciéndome la desentendida. Yuki rodó sus ojos.

— Ya sabes, una de esa llamadas calientes — Oh mierda, mi cara ardía — Y le pones el altavoz, quiero escuchar lo que el maldito dice ¡Oh si que será divertido! — Exclamo sumamente entretenido, yo no le encontraba la gracia.

— Yukito Tsukishiro, yo _no puedo _hacer eso —alegué, apretando el teléfono entre mis manos. Yuki me quito el teléfono y comenzó a marcar, luego puso el altavoz y volvió a colocar el teléfono en mis estáticas manos.

Hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente, colgué.

— ¡Sakura! Tu perdiste, esto es lo que tienes que hacer, no será tan difícil — tomo el teléfono nuevamente en sus manos — Um, recuerda cuando Touya te hizo ver aquella película — Sus cejas se movieron sugestivamente y yo cerré mis ojos. Esa maldita película porno que me había traumado de por vida.

— Syaoran sabrá quien fue — Trate de hacerlo entrar en razón, más todo lo que le decía era en vano — Oh esta bien, pásame el maldito teléfono — espete enojada.

El tono me tenía los nervios de punta, hasta que él contesto y yo, literalmente, colapse.

— ¿Hola? — Su voz sonaba incluso más linda a través del teléfono ¡Wow, me volví cursi! ¡Yupi!

— Eh, Hola Syaoran — Mi vos sonó penosa, trataba con todas mis fuerzas de que saliera con normalidad; falle. Se escucho un tipo de movimiento al otro lado de la línea y luego silencio.

— ¿Sakura? ¿Estas bien? — su tono preocupado me pareció de lo más tierno. Ow, Sakura concéntrate. Bien, trate de rememorar aquella película que había borrado de mi switch, o sea, de mi cerebro.

— Uh, no — Yuki levanto sus pulgares alentándome a seguir — Estoy sola y ¿Sabes? No es muy agradable — Carraspee y fruncí el ceño cuando Yuki se tapo la boca con sus manos. Se escucho como Syaoran soltaba el aire por el teléfono.

— Y... ¿Quieres que te vaya a ver? — me pregunto, con indecisión. Yuki rodó sus ojos y yo golpee su frente.

— Mm, no — hice una mueca con mis labios, pensando — Touya me dejo una pila de películas que no sería nada saludable ver juntos, y menos estando solos — Yuki estaba apunto de soltar algunas lágrimas por lo que yo estaba diciendo.

— ¿Q-que tipo de películas? — Syaoran carraspeo antes de preguntar con voz temblorosa, sonreí por inercia.

— Mm, tu sabes de _esas_ películas — reí — Nunca pensé que una mujer pudiera hacer _tantas cosas_ estando sola — Yuki arqueo una ceja en mi dirección y yo me encogí de hombros. El quiso que hiciera esto, yo me estaba tomando el papel muy enserio.

De ahora en adelante, sucia seria mi segundo nombre.

— Oh — Syaoran volvió a carraspear — Tú, Sakura tú...— quise reír cuando se trabo con sus palabras, pero debía guardar la compostura. Como si cada palabra fuera real.

Lo que no sabía era como mierda lo iba ver a los ojos después de esto.

— Hmpf, bueno. Estas cosas te prenden, gracias al cielo solo andaba con mi pijama — Suspire teatralmente.

— ¿A-andabas? — Oh, lo había captado. Yuki corrió a esconderse a la cocina para liberar la carcajada que estaba atascada en su boca.

— Mhm, ya no hay pijama — solté, tratando de sonar seductora. Se escucho un golpe al otro lado de la línea y Yuki asomo su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, nuevamente levanto sus pulgares.

— Ya no hay pijama — soltó con voz ahogada.

— Nop, no pijama, no...Nada — me acomode en el sofá y proseguí con el 'juego' basta decir que mis mejillas se asimilaban a los farolitos de navidad — Y dime Syaoran¿Qué debo hacer? — pregunte inocentemente, el silencio predomino por unos segundos.

— Ah, yo, Sakura... — Su respiración se acelero un poco más de lo normal — Oh Dios Sakura — murmuró, haciendo que se me erizaron los vellos de mis brazos.

— Vamos Syaoran, tu eres el experto en esto ¿No? — Agregué — Tal vez podrías enseñarme algunas cosas más — comenté, ¡Ja! ¡Como si hubiera hecho algo!

— Algunas cosas más — repitió nuevamente, con la voz ronca — ¿Eso quiere decir que... — paró súbitamente — Oh mierda Sakura, será mejor que cortes ahora mismo si no quieres que vaya tu casa y haga algo de lo que no me arrepentiré — Un vaso se quebró en la cocina y mi respiración se quedo atascada en mis pulmones, podía estar morada y yo ni enterada. Sacudí mi cabeza y volví a tomarle atención al aparato.

— Um, esta bien, nos vemos Syaoran — dije con total naturalidad y colgué. Ahora no eran solo mis mejillas las que rebosaban de un color rojo ¡Era todo mi rostro! — ¡Yukito Tsukishiro te detesto!— chille, casi ahorcando al pobre teléfono.

— Wow Sakura, para una novata como tu ¡Vaya que eres sucia amiga! — Resople, sintiendo calentar mi rostro nuevamente — Ahora tenemos que esperar — me dijo, tomando asiento a mi lado nuevamente, ofreciéndome un vaso de jugo.

— ¿Esperar, que? — le pregunte, subiendo mis pies al sofá.

— A que venga Li — El jugo dio de lleno con su cara cuando dijo eso — ¡Sakura! — chillo, limpiándose con el borde de mi polera.

— E-espera ¿Qué acabas de decir? — le pregunte temerosa, quitándole el borde de mi polera que había usado como pañuelo y ahora estaba de un color naranjo claro.

— Oh ¿Tu crees que el no vendrá? —moví mi cabeza frenéticamente en forma afirmativa. Yuki rió sonoramente y acaricio mi cabello — Eres tan ingenua. Bien, el vendrá — sentencio sonriendo, encendiendo la televisión — Es hombre, vendrá, y cuando me vea a mi — Su sonrisa se acrecentó. Recién caí en la cuenta de lo que estaba tramando este idiota — Me gustaría tener palomitas para ver su rostro — agregó sin sacar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Ya no tenía uñas de tanto morderlas, Yuki estaba enfrascado en un programa donde transmitían el partido de futbol de no se que equipo. Eso no era específicamente algo que me interesara, no ahora ¡Solo le rogaba a Dios que Syaoran no lo viniera! Bueno, aunque pensándolo bien, no era como si me importara...Oh, si, me importa lo que el piense de mi. Y si, estaba segura que si el veía a Yukito aquí y cosas erróneas se formaban en su cabeza por la estúpida llamada; Bien, Syaoran pensaría que soy una maldita cualquiera. Y Sakura Kinomoto no es una cualquiera, ramera, prostituta, mujer barata o como quieran llamarle.

— Sakura, el timbre — Yukito me dijo, despertándome de mi caos mental — ¿Quieres que vaya a abrir? — En un abrir y cerrar de ojos yo estaba de pie frente al sofá, camine como un robot a la puerta e inhale aire tres veces antes de exhalar. Abrí la puerta de un tirón y ahí estaba él.

Y me retracto de todo lo que dije sobre el chico de la pizza.

Si, sonara cursi. Si, tal vez sea porque _me gusta_. Pero nadie se vería como el bajo la lluvia, con su respiración agitada, su cabello más revuelto que de costumbre y esos hermosos ojos Ámbar brillando con intensidad ¿Por qué? Porque nadie tiene esos ojos que te deslumbran con solo mirarlos una vez, porque nadie tiene ese maldito cabello que te dan unas ganas locas de jalar con tus propias manos, porque a pesar de que lo niegue; porque si, lo voy a hacer. A pesar de todo ello, nadie se compara con el idiota de Syaoran Li ¡Demonios! Y ahora me sentía mal por la estupidez que acababa de hacer, seducida por el maldito juego de 'te apuesto cualquier cosa' con Yukito. Syaoran dio un paso frente a mi e iba a hablar, puse mi dedo índice sobre sus labios haciéndolo callar.

— Solo, escúchame — Asintió, retirando mi dedo de su boca — Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento ¡Solo estaba jugando con Yukito! Y bueno, perdí. El me dijo que te llamara y...que hiciera _ese_ tipo de conversación — Baje mi cabeza avergonzada — Tu sabes que yo no digo esas cosas ¡Y mucho menos vería esas películas de Touya! – me estremecí de tan solo pensarlo.

— ¿Yukito sigue contigo? — Asentí confundida — Bien, me quedare en el Auto y cuando se vaya vendré a hablar contigo, se que no te gustaría ver como lo despedazo — Rodé mis ojos. Lo que no me esperaba era que Syaoran me abrazara y besara la cima de mi cabeza.

Entré aún confundida y lo primero que hice fue ir donde se encontraba Yuki desparramado sobre el sofá. Le quite el control remoto de un tirón y lo hice ponerse de pie.

— ¿Dónde esta Li? — me pregunto alzándose en la punta de sus pies, algo completamente absurdo dado que me ganaba en altura por...mucho.

— Tu te iras, para que yo pueda hablar con Syaoran y explicarle lo que hicimos — le dije calmadamente — Y así nadie saldrá herido — sonreí abiertamente empujando a mi querido amigo hacia la puerta.

— ¡Cochinona! Lo que tú quieres es quedarte con Li para hacer lo que dejaste inconcluso ¿no? — Lo mire como si estuviera loco. ¿Cómo hacia eso? El me había confesado que yo le gustaba como algo más que una simple amiga ¡Y hacia bromas de esa forma! Definitivamente le preguntaría que era lo que hacia para actuar con naturalidad. Bueno, cuando aceptara del todo el asunto Syaoran.

— Yuki solo vete, te llamo luego ¿Si? — le dije, mirándolo con suplica. No era que quería estar a solas con Syaoran, simplemente quería aclarar las cosas y...eso.

— Claro, claro. Aunque lo único que quieres es que no le rompa la cara al estúpido ese — Yuki se encogió de hombros — Después de todo es el chico que te gusta — añadió restándole importancia, jale de su hombro ferozmente y lo obligue a mirarme.

— ¿Qué has dicho? — un tic apareció en mi ojo derecho.

— Lo que escuchaste Sakurita, no soy idiota — Rodó sus ojos — Pero tranquila, que se la haré difícil — Me guiño un ojo y se fue por la puerta.

Ok, me recordé mentalmente que solo era cuestión de tiempo a que Syaoran volviera a golpear la puerta. Estaba avergonzada; Oh si que lo estaba, no era como si hubiera usado palabras toscas o desagradables, pero yo me había insinuado por teléfono ¡Era como si Syaoran hubiera llamado a los telefonos de sexo que salen en televisión! Si, avergonzada era poco para como me sentía. Sentí unos suaves golpes en la puerta hacer contraste con la lluvia, suspire antes de abrir la puerta. Syaoran entro en silencio, colgó su chaqueta en el perchero y camino a la sala de estar.

— Sakura, no sé como demonios lo hiciste, pero créeme; eras igual a esas chicas de... — chille tapándome mis oídos, roja de vergüenza.

— Lo sé, lo sé, solo cállate — le suplique, este era un pequeño 'apostemos-desliz' en mi vida que no se volvería a repetir. ¡Nunca volvería a aceptar una propuesta o apuesta! Primero debo zafarme de la lista.

— Esta bien — dijo soltando una risita.

— Um, ¿Quieres pizza? — le pregunte, cuando nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos. Syaoran asintió y se puso de pie al igual que yo para ir a la cocina donde se encontraba aun la caja con algunos trozos de pizza — Ten — le entregué el trozo de pizza, el cual oloroso y lo acerco a sus labios lentamente; como si supiera lo que me hacían sus labios.

Dios, como me gustaría ser esa pizza ahora

¡Oh basta!

— Mm, ¿Sakura? — Sacudí mi cabeza por casi enésima vez en el día, pasaba mucho tiempo perdida por la galaxia. Aunque fue un grave error hacerlo, hubiera preferido mil veces quedarme perdida que ver lo que tenia frente a mi, _muy_ frente a mi.

— ¿Qué? — pregunte, tragándome el pedazo de pizza que aun quedaba en mi boca. Syaoran se inclino un poco más, haciendo que solo unos centímetros nos separaran, los vellos de mis brazos se erizaron, se me puso la piel de gallina cuando su aliento golpeo tenuemente con mis labios.

— ¿Tienes frío? — me pregunto, mirando de soslayo mis brazos que permanecían firmes apoyados en el borde de la encimera. Negué con mi cabeza y el se acerco más, sonriendo de esa forma que me dejaba aún mas boba.

Y lo que paso la otra vez en La Playa iba a pasar de nuevo, si yo no lo impedía. Jo, como si fuera a impedirlo. No tenia escapatoria ya que estaba contra la encimera y su cuerpo me acorralaba, tampoco era que quisiera una escapatoria ¿Qué es más delicioso que besarse en un día de lluvia? Mas delicioso es sentir los labios de Syaoran sobre los míos en un día de lluvia, más delicioso es reaccionar estúpidamente al tacto de sus manos en mi cadera y demasiado delicioso era sentir su sedoso cabello entre mis dedos. Pero lo que no es delicioso fue, darme cuenta de que él hacia esto _por algo_, y yo lo sabia en mi retorcida cabeza. Agarre su cabello entre mis manos y los jale para separarlo de mí.

— ¿Por qué demonios haces esto? — le pregunte, con mi mejillas levemente arreboladas y mi respiración un poco agitada. Syaoran sonrió y apoyo su frente contra la mía.

— Yo...solo quiero probar algo — contesto encogiéndose de hombros. Y ahí se fue toda la magia de besarse en un día de lluvia.

Me importaba un mismísimo pepino lo que quería probar ¡Nadie me besaba porque _quería probar algo_! Cerré mis ojos y conté hasta días, para tratar de calmar mis humos y también para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el sonido de...mis amiguitos, lo cuales estaban en mi cerebro y trataban con todas sus fuerzas de que el archivo 'Sentimientos de Sakura' no pasara por la máquina trituradora de papel.

— ¿Probar algo? — Repetí, sin abrir los ojos aún — ¿Tu me besas porque quieres probar algo? — Aún sin abrir mis ojos me separe como pude de sus brazos — Syaoran Li, si no quieres que te de la cachetada del siglo será mejor que te vayas — Y créanme cuando decía la cachetada del siglo.

— Sakura — abrí mis ojos y lo vi acercarse. No iba a llorar porque eso no funcionaba conmigo, por lo menos no delante de él o cualquier persona, tal vez lo haría patéticamente sola en mi habitación. Si, tal vez.

— Ey — se quedo estático en el lugar en donde estaba — Ya te dije que lo sentía por lo que hice ¿Esta es tu venganza? Porque digo, somos amigos — Rodé mis ojos — ¿Porque no vas a besar a...Rika, por ejemplo? A ella la puedes usar 'para probar algo' — enfatice haciendo comillas con mis dedos — Le encantaría que la usaras para probar algo — sisee entre dientes. Syaoran hizo ademán de acercarse y yo lo frene — Enserio, vete — suspiro y pasó su mano por sus Chocolates cabellos.

— Como te dije la otra vez, no lo siento — Y esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de irse.

Y yo solo tenía ganas de asesinarlo lentamente, con mis propias manos por jugar de esa forma conmigo.

¿Qué?

¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de cómo había dejado a mi persona por confundirme de aquella manera la primera vez que me beso, que además lo hace una segunda vez?

¿No se daba cuenta que en cualquier otro momento puedo sufrir de un infarto y todo por su culpa?

Jo, como se va a dar cuenta.

* * *

_7. Insensible, ultra y malditamente insensible: Si quieren su corazón partido en dos, definitivamente llamen a Syaoran para que haga su labor. Créanme chicas que el solo las utilizara para beneficio propio, sin importarle si las daña o no ¡Después de todo es Syaoran Li! – Nakuru, esto es sarcasmo – Es un maldito cerdo, infeliz, desgraciado..._

Basta Sakura, me dije cuando la punta del lápiz grafito se rompió. Es que, ¡Dios! El solo me hacía pasar por esos 'sustos', más bien me hacia tener los nervios de punta, temblar como una idiota y sudar como si estuviera en pleno desierto del Sahara ¡Para probar algo!

Hmpf, el me besaba, para probar algo, el se acercaba de esa forma a mi para probar algo, Todo lo que hacia era _para probar algo._

¿Qué clase de persona sin corazón hace eso? ¡Oh! Syaoran, el chico que te gusta y lo hace porque no lo sabe y nunca lo sabrá.

Aplausos para ti, Sakura.

**Notas de Adaptadora:**

**Por favor. Por Favor perdonenme! D: Prometo que de ahora en adelante Revisare Mejor los Capítulos para asegurarme de que no halla ningún nombre indeseado :S En fin espero que no me ahorquen ;C**

**Cambiando de tema u.u **

**Hermagix Me Pediste que Te diera un perfil de Touya Pensaba dibujarlo peero.. El Dibujo no es mi fuerte :S asi que te lo Describiré:**

**En si es muy parecido a el Touya Original Solo que mas alto y Con el Doble De músculos Supongo que tendría un Suave Sonrojo infantil sus mejillas un poco mas amplias *-* En si seria muy kawai Si savez de lo que hablo e.e **

**Quiero agradecer a . , -Chan,mariacd1,xIShisu-Chanx, Y Todas Las Personas que me animas con sus Reviews :D  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Hola¡ Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen y mucho menos esta historia, solo soy una simple adaptadora.

**Capitulo 11: Miembro Honorario**

— Sakura— el cuaderno era lo mas importante que tenia frente a mi — Oh vamos Sakura — lamentablemente había olvidado el lápiz de tinta así que tengo que usar el grafito.

— Rayos — sisee, cuando me di cuenta de que el maldito lápiz no tenía punta.

— ¿Sakura? — Suspire un par de veces antes de sacar el sacapuntas de mi mochila, me gire y le di una mirada de reojo a mi compañero de banco, el cual me estaba irritando; y mucho.

— Por ultima vez, cállate — eso fue todo lo que necesite para que la 'mosca Syaoran' me dejara en paz por el resto de la clase de Matemáticas.

En realidad, no tenía ni la más minima idea de que hablaba el Profesor. Sip, lo admito, solo lo hacía como una excusa para no hablar con el; además, ¿Qué se supone que le dijera? ¡Lo se! Debía actuar con maldita normalidad, pero me superó. Todo lo que estaba pasando superaba a mi pobre cabeza y me hacia colapsar, literalmente. Yo no estaba hecha para tanto drama, pero nadie entendía eso.

Tome los libros rápidamente cuando el timbre sonó, mire de soslayo a mi querido compañero; que por cierto no se había movido un milímetro, me pregunto que demonios quiere Syaoran de mi ¡¿No puede dejarme tranquila aunque sea un maldito día para despejar mi atestada mente? No, creo que no podía. Juro que trate de pasar por su lado sin molestarlo, es más, incluso pensé darme la vuelta por el banco de atrás, pero se vería muy sospechoso. De todas formas, nada paro a Syaoran para que agarrara mi brazo y no me dejara cumplir mi cometido de 'llegar sana y salva a la puerta del salón'

— ¿Me vas a hacer 'la ley del hielo'? — me pregunto con tono burlón, rodando sus ojos cuando dijo la ultima parte. Jale mi brazo para alejarlo de su maldito tacto que hacia estragos en mi mente. Lo miré y sonreí irónicamente antes de pasar por su lado, directo a mi salvación, en otras palabras, fuera del salón — Esto no se quedara así Sakura, sabes que puedo ser muy insistente — el gesto obsceno que le hice con mi dedo medio fue suficiente para tener su silencio...aunque fuera por ahora.

Como era de esperarse los pasillos estaban colapsados por los estudiantes que corrían de un lugar a otro para llegar a sus clases. Nunca entendí porque tanto alboroto para entrar a una clase, perfectamente se puede _caminar_, sin tener la necesidad de ir golpeando todo a tu paso y regalando mochilazos al mundo, como lo venía haciendo Nakuru. Me apegue lo más que pude a la pared, tratando de esquivar los golpes asesinos que hacia con su bolso_ Louis Vuitton _¡Ja! Después de pasar casi una vida junto a Meiling, algo de moda tengo que saber ¿no?

— ¡Ah! ¡Quítense! — chillo con esa voz que hacia resonar mis pobres oídos — Malditos estúpidos — siseo entre dientes. Era mi imaginación o ella tampoco estaba en su mejor día. Y para mi mala fortuna poso sus ojos en mi — Sakura cariño, catorce días — me guiño un ojo y sonrió espeluznantemente.

Suspire, arrastrando mi espalda perezosamente por la muralla hasta dar contra el frío suelo del pasillo. Ya casi no quedaba gente, y por alguna extraña razón mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas. Puse mi mochila contra mi pecho y respire un par de veces antes de poner de pie y caminar a mis otras clases: De nuevo, Matemática, todo con normalidad, no aprendí nada y lo único que pude deducir fue que la 'x' se reemplazaba por algo; Lengua, pan comido. Y finalmente me infierno, alias, Gimnasia.

— ¡Kinomoto! — Demonios, me puse de pie y camine donde el entrenador O'Connell — ¿Y su pareja? — me pregunto cuando llegue a su lado, con ese volumen tan bajo de voz. Jo, algo característico de el. Rodé mis ojos ¿Es que acaso no sabía que todos huían de mí en esta clase?

— Aquí esta entrenador — Quise golpear su maldita quijada para borrar esa sonrisa de 'te lo dije' que tenia pintada. Suspire y me cruce de brazos, el entrenador apretó mi hombro ligeramente y sonrió.

— Bien Li — le guiño un ojo y siguió, no entendí porque demonios hizo eso — ¡Ahora, empezaremos con Tenis! — grito, acaparando la atención de todos. Gemí ¿Tenis? Oh Dios.

— ¿Pa-para que quieres ser mi compañero? — le pregunte a Syaoran, que se había quedado a mi lado.

— ¿Me estas hablando? — me pregunto, con fingido asombro. Bufe y le di la espalda — Um, porque no tenias compañero — dijo despreocupadamente — Además, te dije que no se quedaría así — agregó. Rodé mis ojos y comencé a caminar a donde se encontraban las raquetas.

Quería con todas mis fuerzas que una de esas bolas se estrellara justo en su preciosa cara. Ouch, le iba a doler, y mucho.

Tome la raqueta entre mis manos, con una fuerza que nunca pensé que tenía. Uno, dos, tres, arroje la pelota de tenis al aire y _trate _de darle con la raqueta; falle penosamente, escuche una pequeña risita a mi lado pero no les preste atención. Volví a hacer lo mismo que había hecho anteriormente y cerré mis ojos por si golpeaba a alguien ¡A quien mierda iba a golpear si no le daba a la pelota! Bufe y me prepare nuevamente, me quede de piedra cuando sentí a alguien tras de mi rodear mis brazos con los suyos.

— Estas agarrando mal la raqueta, Sakura — susurro a mi oído. Yo solo escuchaba un maldito zumbido, las manos de Syaoran sobre las mías me tenían los pelos de punta. ¿Dije que me había sonrojado? Bueno, lo digo ahora.

— Um, mhm — ¡Oh wow! Pero que vocabulario más amplio. Tan cerca de mi oído se encontraban los delici...-los labios de Syaoran que pude sentir la estúpida sonrisa que se asomo en ellos.

— Pon tu mano aquí — Guió mi mano derecha a la parte inferior del mango de la raqueta y la otra la sostuvo entre sus manos, dejándome mas embobado que antes — Ahora, ten la pelota — me entrego la pelota con la otra mano libre — Tírala — arroje la pelota al aire, y en un movimiento preciso; gracias a la ayuda del brazo de Syaoran, golpee la pelota con fuerza ¡Y paso la bendita red!

— ¡Yay! — chille arrojándome a los brazos de Syaoran. Me tense cuando me di cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido, me aleje rápidamente ante su mirada confusa y carraspee — Um, gracias — mi vista fija en mis zapatos.

— De nada — dijo, y se alejo de mí.

Estuvimos jugando hasta que el entrenador dijo 'basta', o sea, al final de la clase. Syaoran me dejaba ganar la mayoría del tiempo, y yo alegaba por eso a lo que el respondía con una simple sonrisa. Hubo una vez donde se cumplió mi deseo, la pelota dio directo en su cabeza; Jum, en vez de reírme, _como quería hacerlo_, corrí a ver si se encontraba bien. El chichón en la frente de Syaoran me hizo sentir culpable por el resto de la mañana.

— ¡Pero que demonios te paso ahí! — chillo Touya con exageración apuntando la frente de Syaoran.

— Me golpearon con una pelota de tenis — contesto el aludido simplemente — En fin, me lo merecía — me dio una rápida mirada y siguió con su comida. Suspire jugando con la manzana que tenía entre mis manos.

El almuerzo paso sin mayores preocupaciones. Por alguna extraña razón Tomoyo pasaba su mirada de mi a Syaoran repetidas veces, una vez la pille mirándome con cara de 'aquí hay algo que yo no se' y alce una ceja, tratando de llamar su atención y ver que demonios le pasaba. Claro, la Azabache sonrió y se encogió de hombros, enfrascándose en una conversación de autos con Touya y Syaoran.

* * *

Bien, mi cabeza rememoraba el beso con Syaoran como una película muda, todo pasaba en cámara lenta y debo admitir que a pesar de que no quería aceptarlo, este idiota besa sensacional. Hum, aunque si me pongo a comparar aquel beso de La Playa, con el que me dio en la cocina de mi querido hogar; Sip, definitivamente el primero fue mucho más dulce el segundo fue más, como decirlo, una necesidad.

¿Quién no se tentaría teniendo esos malditos labios tan cerca de los suyos?

— ¡Señorita Kinomoto! — Respingue ante el grito del profesor — Déme la respuesta — Mierda, ¿Respuesta de que? Me enderece en la silla y carraspee incomoda.

— Um, eh, ¿Dos? — solté sin pensarlo, la clase entera se largo a reír y mis mejillas iban a explotar de tan rojas que estaban.

— No, esa no era la respuesta — El señor Miyamoto miro con enfado y continuo con la clase, después de darme una advertencia — Próxima vez y la saco del salón — Asentí patéticamente.

Comencé a tamborilear mis dedos sobre la mesa, la mirada insistente de Spinel me estaba sacando de quicio ¿Por qué tenía que ser el mi compañero de banco en la clase de Historia? Hubiera preferido mil veces a Nakuru...Ok, no, no lo hubiera preferido. Un incesante 'temblor' en mi pierna me llamo la atención, luego de un segundo capte que se trataba de mi telefónico celular, lo saque mirando al frente para que el señor Miyamoto no me regañara nuevamente.

_Hey Sakurita, ¿Así que te gusta Syaoran? Hablaremos de eso luego, y no, Meiling no sabe pero se enterara. Es Meiling._

_T._

— ¡Mierda! — chille, tapando mi cara con mis manos ¿Cómo se había enterado Tomoyo? Las pequeñas risitas que se escuchaban me alarmaron de que...lo había hecho de nuevo, había pensado en voz alta y para desgracia mía el profesor caminaba con una mirada nada grata — No se preocupe, ya salgo — le dije poniéndome de pie, caminando avergonzada a la puerta del salón.

Tomoyo, Tomy, Tomy, mi querida Tomoyo.

Suspire mientras caminaba por los desolados pasillos ¿Cómo se había enterado Tomoyo? ¡Yo actuaba con normalidad! Bueno, tampoco fue una afirmación, así que simplemente puedo decirle que esta loca e imagina cosas, es más puedo decirle que fue una estupidez que creo su cerebro, una alucinación. Bien pensado Sakura.

En el lugar donde se encontraban los casilleros, había una pequeña puerta que tenía los artículos de limpieza. La verdad es que ahora mismo estoy pensando que no solo hay _artículos de limpieza_. Los raros sonidos que se escuchaban desde el otro lado de la puerta despertaron mi curiosidad, pare frente a la puerta y conté ¡Uno, dos tres! La puerta estaba abierta.

Hmpf, soy la persona con peor suerte que ha pisado la tierra.

— ¡Lo siento! — chille, volviendo a cerrar la puerta de un golpe y prácticamente saliendo espantada del lugar.

La cara de Syaoran era todo un poema cuando lo pille _in fraganti_.

No puedo decir lo mismo de Chiharu. Oh, la muy bastarda tenia una sonrisa de mil colores; no se de donde saque eso. En fin, Syaoran y Chiharu se comían sus bocas en el armario de la limpieza y por una extraña razón, no tan extraña, me hervía la sangre al ver que otra chica...

Jo, como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera con una chica.

Madura, Sakura, madura.

Seguí mi trayecto y me quede en la cafetería, las señoras que te daban las asquerosa comida se encontraban en la cocina y una agradable música salía desde allí, me acerque a la mesa más cercana y corrí la silla para quedarme ahí hasta que acabara la hora.

— ¡Sakura! — ¿Qué no podía simplemente ir a clases? Bufe cuando lo vi parado en la puerta de la cafetería, decidido a hablar conmigo. Cosa que yo no quería del todo ¡Esta bien! No quería hablar nada con el — Um, ¿Estas bien? — me pregunto, corriendo cuidadosamente la silla que estaba a mi lado para tomar asiento.

— Si Syaoran, estoy bien — respondí con cansancio. Apoye mi frente contra la mesa, si el no estuviera aquí estaría dándome cabezazos con la superficie.

— Sakura, yo...— escuche un suspiro y después le siguió el silencio. Rodé mis ojos.

— ¿Me has explicado alguna vez porque te besabas con una chica? — ladee mi cabeza, mi mejilla estaba ahora contra la mesa, para verlo mejor. Syaoran negó — Bien, ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo ahora? No es como si me importara que te besaras con todo el mundo — agregué, restándole importancia; muy mal por cierto — Incluyéndome...— callé cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, y volví a azotar mi frente con la mesa.

Tonta Sakura, tonta.

— No — comento, algo enfadado — Sakura, tú no eres...

— Oh vamos, ¿Me vas a venir con toda esa mierda de 'No eres como las demás' solo porque soy tu amiga? — pregunte sarcásticamente. Syaoran me estuvo observando por un largo momento, y como si yo escuchara el 'clic' que hicieron los cables en su cabeza, una lucecita se prendió en sus ojos. Aquel maldito brillo.

— ¿Estas celosa? — me pregunto, picando mi costado con uno de sus dedos. Bufe y escondí mi rostro entre mis brazos, lo cuales estaban cruzados sobre la mesa, para que no notara mi sonrojo.

¿Celosa, yo? ¡En tus sueños!

Eh, si, claro, sueños.

— ¿Celosa? ¡Ja! ¿Por qué tendría que estar celosa? — comenté, viéndolo a través de una pequeña abertura, Syaoran sonrió torcidamente y se acerco a mi oído.

— Um, si quieres que te bese solo tienes que pedirlo — susurro — No me quejare — finalizo acrecentando su boba sonrisa.

— No gracias — me puse recta en la silla — No quiero que un chico — dije, viéndolo con una ceja alzada — Que besa a todas las chicas del instituto me bese a mi también — sonreí irónicamente — Gracias por tu oferta — Syaoran se cruzo de brazos y alzo una ceja.

— Si mal no recuerdo — comenzó, frunciendo sus labios — No protestaste cuando lo hice en la playa — me miro fijamente con sus ojos Ambar — Ni en la cocina de tu casa. Es más — se inclino hacia delante — Sé que lo disfrutaste — su sonrisa torcida cambio para dar paso a una de satisfacción ante mi maldito mutismo.

Que no duro mucho, porque una brillante idea se cruzo por mi cabeza.

— Lo admito — suspire teatralmente — Algo me poseyó la primera vez estoy segura — Syaoran rodó sus ojos — Pero...— sonreí por inercia — Debo decir que la segunda vez, um, bueno. No era a ti a quien besaba precisamente — Syaoran frunció el ceño sin entender. Ouch, justo en su orgullo — ¿No te comente del chico pizza? — Wow, sus ojos llamearon — Lamento matar tu ego y herir tu orgullo Syaoran, pero sí hay alguien mas guapo que tu y créeme que daría cualquier cosa por un...

No pude seguir hablando ya que los labios de Syaoran atacaban los míos ferozmente. Esto se estaba saliendo completamente de mis manos. ¿Qué hacer cuando el chico por el que estas, literalmente, trastornada te besa? Opción uno: corresponderle de la misma forma; Opción dos: alejarte, porque minutos antes estuvo con otra chica y quien sabe que otras cosas aparte de besos estaban haciendo.

— ¡Oh santa mierda! — Esa _voz_, Oh no. Me separe de Syaoran como si fuera la persona más infecciosa del mundo y yo no quisiera contagiarme, mire su estúpida sonrisa antes de girarme y ver a Nakuru parada en la puerta de la cafetería — ¡Tú! — chillo, apuntando a... ¿Syaoran? — Primero te vas con Feimie a las gradas, luego te quedas con Chicharu en el armario de la limpieza ¡Y ahora te besas con Kinomoto! ¡Kinomoto! — Sus ojos azules estaban clavados en mí — ¿Cómo ves? También has caído ante los encantos de Syaoran Li — Sonrió irónicamente y aplaudió — Felicidades cariño, eres una mas de nosotras — Y desapareció por la puerta.

Rememoremos.

En un solo día estaba: Feimei, Chiharu y... ¡Oh! Sakura.

Ahora, en una vida escolar podíamos encontrar a: Rika, Feimei, Nakuru, Chiharu, Naoko, la chica del club de ajedrez, la chica de la limpieza y quien sabe quien más...pero esperen, creo que me olvide de una ¡Oh si! la idiota de Sakura.

Fantástico, realmente fantástico. Y pensar que mi primer beso fue robado por Yukito, luego lo siguió el idiota que tengo frente a mí y que me mira con preocupación y cautela. ¿Cuántas chicas no habían probado ya sus malditos labios? ¿Por qué rayos me hace esto a mí? Lo sé, todo es mi culpa. Así que ahora en mi boca estaba la saliva de Feimei y Chiharu, puaj. Las demás chicas no porque, ¿Se lava los dientes, no?

— ¿Sakura? — mi nombre llego desde la lejanía, no me di cuenta que golpeaba mi frente frenéticamente contra la mesa. Ouch, me quedaría rojo luego.

— ¿Si? — respondí con todo mi autocontrol para no romperle la cara ¡No era su culpa! El no sabía lo que me hacían sus estúpidos besos.

— Um, sí lo disfrutaste — murmuro arrogantemente ¡El maldito estaba orgulloso de si mismo! — Como dijo Nakuru, nadie se resiste a mis encantos — me guiño un ojo y se puso de pie — ¿Aún piensas lo mismo del 'chico pizza', cariño? No lo creo — y siguió el mismo camino que Nakuru, dejándome ahí en la cafetería como una idiota.

Gemí de frustración.

Después de años de estar criticando a las 'Fan Girls' de Syaoran.

Jo, ahora yo era un miembro honorario del club.

Mhm, les pediré una camiseta si es que tienen.

* * *

_8. Arrogancia: Tranquilas, busque el significado y no, no es lo mismo que egocentrismo, solo tienen un leve parecido ¿Y que más se le puede hacer? El chico valora su orgullo más que nada, es más, cree que el mundo gira a su alrededor y como si fuera poco, sonrie arrogantemente cuando se da cuenta de que su comentario esta por encima de la basura que tu dijiste._

Esta era una, um, pequeña nota mental de lo que debía anotar en casa.

Sinceramente la lista era algo personal, todo lo que salia alli eran tipos de experiencias propias junto a Syaoran.

Hmpf, de todas formas, aún estaba pensando en tener una camiseta '¡Go Syaoran!'', era mi sueño.

Dios, como amo el sarcasmo.

Me levante de la silla y salí camino al pasillo, el timbre ya había sonado y yo ni enterada. Si la señora de la cocina no me avisa, en una de esas y me quedaba encerrada en el colegio. Caminaba tranquilamente hasta mi casillero, cuando, por esas malditas casualidades de la vida... Me tope con Tomoyo. La gran sonrisa que adornaba su rostro fue lo que me trajo a la dura y cruel realidad.

Vi mi vida pasar delante de mis ojos en un misero segundo cuando recordé el mensaje.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de Adaptadora**

**Jmm Solo puedo decir una Cosa Ese Bastardo merece lo peor o si Aunque uno no sabe porque hace eso verdad? talvez tenga buenas razones. no?**

**:D Nos Leemos Pronto **


	12. Chapter 12

Hola¡ Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen y mucho menos esta historia, solo soy una simple adaptadora.

**Capitulo 12 ;**

**Si, me gusta el Estupido.**

— Tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente — tragué pesadamente cuando Tomoyo soltó esas palabras.

— Um, puedo aclarártelo aquí mismo si quieres — le dije — Estas loca, no _me gusta _— susurre la parte final, había mucha gente en el pasillo y yo moriría si alguien escuchaba. Tomy rodó sus ojos y tomo mi brazo, jalándome a la salida del colegio.

— Sakura, no soy idiota, por favor — Bufo — Tal vez Touya te creería eso, incluso Eriol ¿Pero yo? — Me miro escépticamente y continuo — Vamos, pensé que eras más inteligente que eso — me arrostro, literalmente, a su Auto.

— Eh, ¿Tomy? — la llame patéticamente ¡La chica me daba miedo! Oh, y enserio, Tomy es de temer.

— ¿Sip? — soltó angelicalmente, remarcando la 'p' del final.

— Mi ''Auto'' — hice un gesto con mi cabeza apuntando mi intento de Automóvil. Tomy rodó sus ojos y me empujo al asiento del co-piloto.

— Sakura, ¿Tú crees que alguien se robaría _eso_? — apunto despectivamente mi Auto, antes de encender su reluciente Auto de ultima generación descapotable y partir totalmente endemoniada, podía ver el colegio por el espejo retrovisor desaparecer más y más.

Al igual que toda la valentía que según yo aún me quedaba.

Todo se fue a la mierda cuando estuve lo bastante lejos de la 'sociedad' y prácticamente sola con el demonio de cabellos Azabaches, alias, Tomoyo Hiragizawa. EL camino se hacía conocido, y más aún cuando dimos con esas enormes casas de color blanco. Jo, Tomoyo me torturaría en sus aposentos. Bajamos del auto y caminamos en silencio hacia el interior de su casa.

— ¿Tomy, bebé? — Tomoyo siseo un 'demonios' por lo bajo cuando Sonomi apareció en la sala. Dios, la madre de Tomy es una modelo ¡Es completamente hermosa! Cabe decir que el parecido entre ella y Tomoyo es bastante grande, aunque Sonomi tiene unos enormes y expresivos ojos grises — ¡Sakura, cariño! — atravesó la sala y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

— Hey Sonomi — salude, devolviendo el abrazo.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí, chicas? ¿Dónde esta Meiling? ¿Y los chicos? Tomoyo, ¿donde esta tu hermano? ¿Y...— pregunto sin respirar en un tiempo record. Tomoyo gruño y retorció la punta de sus cabellos.

— Mamá, calma — dijo, controlándose — Vamos a mi habitación, Meiling llegara luego, los chicos siguen en el colegio, y con esto quiero decir que Eriol también — Respiro y continuo — Nos vemos Ma, estaremos arriba — Jalo mi brazo nuevamente, y yo como cual muñeca de trapo la seguí, dejando al pie de la escalera a la mamá de Tomoyo, que nos hacia seña con su mano.

— Me recuerda a Meiling — comenté, sentándome en la gran cama que Tomy tenía. Tomoyo comenzó a cepillar su cabello frente al tocador y asintió.

— A veces es espeluznante — reí. Y el silencio reino en la habitación, Tomy me miraba a través del espejo del tocador como una acosadora, y yo no hallaba donde demonios esconderme.

— ¿Por qué va a venir Meiling? — pregunte, recordando la respuesta que le había dado a Sonomi.

— Te lo advertí, a Meiling no se le escapa nada — Rayos, lo que me faltaba — Y ya que sacaste el tema — Me congele, cuando Tomy agrego eso inocentemente — ¿Me dirás la verdad? — pregunto. Suspiro y me voltee a verla.

— Ya te dije la verdad — respondí, encogiéndome de hombros. Tomy resoplo y se puso de pie frente a mi.

— Bueno, lo que digas — se sentó a mi lado en la cama — Meiling te sacara la verdad a la buena o a la mala — Rodé mis ojos, esto sonaba a película barata.

Me estire en la cama de Tomy y comencé a tararear una melodía, no se cual era y tampoco me interesaba. Al cabo de unos minutos unos pequeños pasos fuera en el pasillo 'trataron' de llamar mi atención. No lo hicieron, sabía lo que se me venía encima y créanme que no estaba feliz por ello.

— Habla, ahora — Meiling y su impulso por hacer que la gente le obedezca.

¿Qué perdía contándoles? Nada, absolutamente nada.

Así que hice lo que tenía que hacer.

— Me gusta, si — mire el techo — Es estúpido, lo se también — rodé mis ojos — Y cuando digo estúpido, me refiero a que él es un estúpido — Suspire derrotada — Pero bueno, creo que me gusta ese estúpido — finalice, agachando la cabeza.

Gracias al cielo la cama de Tomy estaba provista de millones de cojines, tuve que tomar dos cuando chillaron a más no poder.

Deseche la idea de decirles sobre los besos.

Aparte de que matarían a Syaoran, cosa que yo no pude hacer, me harían describir la situación con completo detalle.

Y yo no estaba mentalmente preparada para rememorar eso.

— ¡Lo sabia, lo sabia! — Meiling saltaba con Tomoyo, las dos estaban de la mano y daban saltitos de alegría. ¿Por qué ellas estaban alegres y yo no? Jum, raro — ¡Eriol me debe 20.00 Yenes! — Le lance un cojín, el cual le dio de lleno en la cara — ¡Jo, y cuando Touya se entere! ¡Yay! Syaoran debe ser el más feliz de todos — resople y me volví a desparramar sobre la cama.

— Adelante Meling, dile a todo el mundo que a Sakura Kinomoto le gusta el idiota prepotente de su ex-mejor amigo Syaoran Li — agregué sarcásticamente.

— ¿Enserio me dejarías decírselo a todos? — Meiling me preguntó incrédula.

¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

— Sabes, haz lo que quieras — me encogí de hombros — Dile a mamá, a la señora Li, a Sonomi — rodé los ojos — No me importa, ya no me importa ¡Que todo el maldito mundo se entera de lo patética que soy! — chille — Tal vez y me gane un premio.

Después de todo, se iban a enterar. Nakuru nos vio en la cafetería ¡Nakuru es Nakuru por Dios! Ya imagino la magnitud de aquel rumor, yo estoy pensando que va a decir de mi. Si Meiling lo divulga, me importa una mismísima mierda, es más, yo misma se lo diré a Syaoran.

No, eso si que no, no estoy hablando en serio.

— Mei, ella miente _por favor _no te lo tomes enserio — Tomy, la voz de la conciencia. Meiling resoplo y se cruzo de brazos ¡Whoa, como si fuera el chisme del año! — ¿Y la lista? — Tomy me pregunto, curiosa, frunciendo su entrecejo levemente.

— La lista sigue — respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

— Sakura — Meiling dijo mi nombre con reproche y negó con su cabeza. Tomy suspiro pesadamente y se estiro a mi lado en la cama.

— Que me guste no quiere decir que dejare la lista de lado — agregué — Ni loca lo haré.

* * *

— No-puede-ser — Touya me miraba en estado de shock, sus ojos cafés desorbitados y su boca abierta en una gran 'o', asquerosamente se veía el pedazo de pan que había masticado.

— ¡Cierra la boca, cerdo! — chille, frunciendo el ceño y dándole un golpe en su quijada.

— E-es que e-esto es increíble — agrego sin cambiar su expresión — ¡Oh Dios Mio! ¡Increíble! — Se puso de pie súbitamente y alzo las manos al aire — ¡¿Escuchaste Eriol? — Todos nos giramos a ver a Eriol que estaba...muerto.

Sip, Eriol me miraba como si fuera el fin del mundo; lo que el no sabía era que esto _no era_ el fin del mundo, de ser así Goku y Naruto estarían aquí salvándome de unos cuantos demonios, y uno que se encontraba en estado catatónico. Jum, ahí fue cuando recordé que esto no era una película, En otras palabras, Eriol se había quedado congelado y completamente mudo cuando Meiling revelo 'las buenas nuevas'

— ¿Estoy soñando, no? — pregunto Eriol, saliendo, solo un poco, de su ensimismamiento.

— Bueno — Touya se sentó a su lado y apoyo su barbilla sobre su mano — Si esto fuera un sueño, Tomy no tendría ropa y estaría junto a Mitsuki Anna y no junto a Meiling — se estremeció — Así que estas mal Eriol, esto es la maldita realidad — suspiro teatralmente y se quito una lagrima imaginaria — A mi hermanita le gusta el idiota de Li.

— Meiling, cariño — Mei suspiro y saco 20.00 Yenes de su cartera _Gucci_ — Gracias bebé — Eriol sonrió y guardo los 20.00 Yenes en su bolsillo — Sakura, lo sabia — se encogió de hombros — Aunque nunca pensé que lo harías público — Rodé mis ojos.

— Si mi memoria no falla — dije teatralmente — Fue Meiling la que soltó todo, yo no dije ni una sola palabra — entrecerré mis ojos y les di 'la mirada' a Eriol y Touya — Si alguien se llega a enterar, créanme que sufrirán mucho — y ahora fulmine a Touya solamente con la mirada — Ninguna palabra de esto a mamá o eres Monstruo muerto ¿si? — Touya asintió, comiendo de su pan.

— ¡Mira! Hablando del Rey de roma... — Eriol chillo. ¡Juro que fue igual al gritito de Meiling! ¡lo juro!

—...Con una rubia se asoma — No voltee a ver, porque no quería hacerlo ¿Para que hacerlo? — ¿Quién es ella? Um, no esta nada... ¡Ouch! — Tomy golpeo a Touya en el brazo, con una fuerza de temer.

— No entiendo — susurraron Tomy y Mei al unísono, meneando su cabeza en forma de negación en completa sincronía, mirando a cierto chico, que no pienso mirar, de una forma espeluznante.

— ¡Hey, Syaoran! — Eriol comenzó a mover su mano frenéticamente, me pregunte si Meiling le habrá dado más cafeína de la necesaria; aquel chico no era Eriol, era un clon de Meiling en versión masculina — ¡Aquí! — movía sus manos por sobre su cabeza, Mei lo miraba con completa adoración y entretención.

— Dios no — susurro Tomy aterrada — Tendré dos Meilings en la casa — cubrió su rostro teatralmente, reí al recordar a Sonomi.

— Hey chicos — Yupi, llegó él acompañado de... ¡Oh santa madre!

Debo dejar algo claro, no soy lesbiana, ni bisexual ni nada de esas cosas. Dios trajo al mundo a Adán y Eva, y bla, bla. Me gustan los hombres y todo lo que tiene que ver con ellos ¡Pero, mierda! La chica era, era ¡Wow! Su melena rubia rojiza caía hasta la mitad de su espalda ¡El cabello de la chica resplandecía! Es más, toda ella lo hacía; su blanquecina piel y sus ojos azules eran de infarto ¡Y Dios! Nakuru se quedo pequeña junto a ella ¡Tenia unos pechos enormes! Alcanzaría a amantar a todos los pequeños niños de Haití, y no estoy de broma. Por un segundo tuve que entrecerrar mis ojos, iba a cubrirlos con mis manos pero me pareció exageración. La chica irradiaba una luz de perfección que me dejo completamente noqueada.

Me sentí la cosita más insignificante del mundo junto a ella.

Chica: 1, Autoestima de Sakura: -1000

— Wow — fue lo único que salio de nuestros labios cuando vimos a la mismísima Afrodita. Syaoran sonrió socarronamente y guió a 'la chica' a una de las sillas en donde nos encontrábamos. Había millones de Starbucks en el país y tenían que venir a este.

Creo que estaba encogida en mi asiento, me sentía intimidada por tanta belleza suelta.

— Ella es Mizuki — Syaoran nos presento a la chica que sonrió dulcemente — Mi hermana Meiling, Tomy, Eriol, Touya y...Sakura — su vista se posó en mi y me guiño un ojo. Syaoran, estoy hablando de Syaoran.

Tenía unas ganas de lanzarme encima de él y hacer puré de Syaoran.

— ¿Kaho Mizuki? — pregunto Meiling, frunciendo su entrecejo. Syaoran asintió y sonrió torcidamente — Tú eres la hija del amigo de papá ¿No? — Mizuki asintió, sin borrar esa perfecta sonrisa de su perfecto rostro.

— Tu sabes, Mizuki se quedará con nosotros un tiempo — Relájate Sakura, me decía internamente — Papá me dijo que la sacara a conocer el pueblo — Se encogió de hombros y agregó — Nunca pensé que sería una chica tan guapa — Syaoran le dio 'esa' sonrisa que dejaba todas locas y la chica rió...

Ja, ahí mató toda su perfección.

La risa nasal de Rika no era nada, _nada_ comparada con la de Mizuki, tuve que poner de todas mis fuerzas para no reír; y no era la única. Jo, esto era cruel, si que lo era ¡Pero no hallaba la hora de que dijera una palabra para escuchar su voz! ¡Yo lo dije!

Nadie, absolutamente nadie _es perfecto_.

— Hay Syao, me halagas — Oh mierda, ¿Era un pitido molesto en mi oído o la voz de Mizuki? — Meiling ¿Es verdad que tienes la última lencería de Victoria's Secrets? — Meiling asintió, sin ser capaz de soltar una palabra porque estaba segura de que sería una carcajada.

— Si Mizuki, mamá me ayudo a conseguirla — Mei contesto, no sé como demonios pero lo hizo.

— ¡¿Enserio? — grito, Eriol sujetaba su estomago. Tomy y Touya reían a mandíbula batiente, la pobre chica no se daba cuenta de nada — Mis hermanas te envidiaran por eso, sobre todo Akira — agrego con esa voz que me estaba sacando de quicio.

Hacer que Touya y Tomy dejaran de reír, 50.00 Yenes para un motel; Mandar a alguien que callara a Mizuki para siempre, muchos, _pero muchos_ Yenes; La cara de Syaoran, ¡Demonios que no tenia precio!

— Yo, um — solté una pequeña risita que acalle enseguida — Eh, me voy — Me levante de la silla rápidamente y corrí en dirección al baño.

— Eres cruel — una aterciopelada voz me regaño antes de que tocara la puerta del baño.

— Ey, tu tienes la culpa, tu la trajiste — le dije — ¡Vamos! ¿Acaso no te da risa? — Syaoran alzo una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. Una sonrisa quería asomarse por sus labios — Syao — dije, sonriendo burlonamente.

Y esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso.

Se largo a reír de una forma que nunca había visto, soltó una gran carcajada que fue maldita música para mis oídos ¡Si! ¡Ya acepte que soy toda una cursi! Pero me quede completamente prendada de su risa, una sonrisa se asomo en mis labios. Dios, si que era bello. Mi corazón latía desbocado y las manos me volvían a sudar, como cada vez que el estaba cerca. Una sensación de claustrofobia comenzó a subir por mi cuerpo, encontraba que aquel pasillo era muy pequeño para que estuviéramos los dos, juro que las paredes se juntaban más y más.

El era un mujeriego, egocéntrico, bueno para nada. El besaba a toda cosa que llevara faldas, pantalones, teniendo claro que era una mujer. Y lamentablemente aunque hiciera todas esas cosas ¡Aunque yo misma tuviera una lista de imperfecciones por su persona! Era imposible que dejara de gustarme, es más, creo que existe la pequeña posibilidad de que lo que siento por el ha ido en _asenso_ cada día mas.

Dios, estaba mal. El me gusta, solo eso, _me gusta_.

_¿Solo me gusta?_

¡Déjate de idioteces Sakura!


	13. Chapter 13

Hola¡ Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen y mucho menos esta historia, solo soy una simple adaptadora.

**Capitulo 13 ;**

**Me presento, Soy su Novia;**

— ¡Ja! Toma esa Touya — deje el mando en el suelo y comencé a hacer mi baile de la victoria — ¿No que eras un experto? Te lo dije bobo, nadie le gana a Sakura Kinomoto en Mario Kart **(1)** — Touya se cruzo de brazos y soltó un resoplido.

— Suerte de principiante — Soltó con voz ronca por el enfado. Un brillo diabólico se apodero de mis ojos.

— Se un buen perdedor Touyi, te gane — lo apunte con el dedo índice — ¿Qué se siente que te gane tu hermana? Debe ser devastador — Solté un suspiro teatralmente — Tranquilo, no te molestare...— Sonreí burlona — _por mucho tiempo._

— ¡Mamá! — Touya chillo como un bebé. Bufe tirándome al suelo y cruzando mis brazos. Mamá llegó rápidamente limpiando sus manos con un paño de la cocina.

— ¿Que sucede Touya? — pregunto con leve preocupación por el chillido de niña que había lanzado su _pequeño_ hijo.

— ¡Sakura me esta molestando porque me gano en un maldito juego del Wii! — Mamá rodó sus ojos y volvió tranquilamente a la cocina — ¡Mami! — Touya hizo un puchero y mamá sonrió dulcemente.

Este maldito, siempre usaba sus técnicas de persuasión.

¿Por qué nunca se ha visto bien en mi ese puchero? Eso nunca lo sabre.

— Cariño, se un buen perdedor — Touya acrecentó su puchero — Sakura, lindura, no molestes a tu hermano — Rodé mis ojos y solté un leve bufido.

¡Siempre ganaba Touya!

— Si, mamá — dijimos a la vez, retándonos con la mirada.

Mamá volvió con su labor a la cocina, después de soltar una pequeña risita. Touya y yo nos quedamos sentados en el suelo lado a lado, cruzados de brazos. Ahí fue cuando sentí un piquete en mis costillas, fruncí el ceño y mire a Touya de soslayo, devolviéndole el piquete. Touya frunció el ceño y empujo mi hombro, jo, ya me estaba hartando; en un maldito impulso mis mejillas se inflaron, me lance contra Touya y comencé a golpear su pecho con mis puños.

— Idiota — sisee entre dientes, estampando mi puño en su pecho nuevamente.

— Bruja — me dijo jalando mi cabello.

— Orangután — agarre sus mejillas y se las pellizque haciendo que le quedaran rojas. Sonreí victoriosa.

— ¡Ouch! — se quejo sobando sus mejillas. Un brillo demoníaco paso por sus ojos cafés — ¡Mamá! — chillo nuevamente, mamá soltó un _'¿Si cariño?'_ desde la cocina — ¡A Sakura le gusta...

Tape su boca con mis dos manos, y un sonrojo subió a mis mejillas. ¡El no se atrevería a decir eso! ¡Y menos a mamá! Dios, si mamá se entera se armaría una grande, y cuando digo grande, es porque _bien grande_.

— Touya — dije amenazadoramente viendo a mi querido hermano — No te atrevas — Touya asintió con su cabeza y yo fui soltando el agarre de mis manos. Sin prevenirlo Touya giro aplastándome con su gigantesco cuerpo.

— ¡A Sakura le gusta Syao! — grito a todo pulmón. El aire se me quedo atascado en los pulmones cuando sentí algo quebrajarse en la cocina. Y como si el correcaminos**(2)** la hubiera poseído mamá llego a nuestro lado.

— ¡¿Qué? — grito atónita, mirando a Touya y a mi seguidamente.

— Lo que oíste mami, a Sakura le gusta nuestro querido Xiao Lang — mi rodilla fue a parar directo a su hombría. Venganza, dulce venganza.

Era de lo mejor ver a Touya retorcerse en el suelo.

— ¡Sakura! — Nadeshiko me regaño, poniendo sus brazos en forma de jarra — ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te gustaba Syaoran? — solté una pequeña risita al ver que no le tomaba atención a Touya que se quejaba de dolor. Volví mí vista a mamá, que me miraba con reproche, mis mejillas se sonrojaron aún más.

— Ehh, Touya esta mintiendo — solté de golpe.

— No...— Touya se levanto y cubrió sus partes cuando le di _la mirada_ — No miento, si le gusta, pregúntale a cualquiera — Sus hoyuelos se marcaron mas que nunca cuando sonrió, esa sonrisa que decía 'gane' por todos lados.

— Luego hablaremos de eso pequeña, no quiero estropear la comida — Los ojos de Nadeshiko brillaban como los de Meiling y Tomoyo cuando les dije 'la noticia'

— Te odio — Touya paso uno de sus pesados brazos por mis hombros.

— Eso, querida hermana — pauso — Eso, es por ganarme en el juego y por hacer ver a Tomy 'The Notebook' ahora quiere que le escriba 365 cartas ¿Cómo mierda le voy a escribir 365 cartas? — Sonreí al recordar la escena de la película cuando Noah le dice a Allie que le escribió por un año, _365 cartas_. Tomy se levanto hecha una furia de mi cama a reclamarle a Touya.

Después de quemar su pequeño cerebro en como escribirle 365 cartas a Tomy, debo creer que una idea curso su cabeza, subió la escalera rápidamente saltando los escalones y dando un portazo al cerrar la puerta de su habitación. Suspire y camine lentamente a la cocina, era ahora o nunca, y como conozco a mi madre, la persona que me dio a luz un Primero de Abril, se que esto será igual que con Mei y Tomoyo, _igual_.

— Esta bien, me gusta ¿Satisfecha? — dije apoyada en la puerta. Dios, esto se me estaba haciendo algo normal. Mamá me miro por sobre su hombro y sonrió abiertamente.

— ¡Yay! — Chillo, moviendo la olla que tenia en sus manos — Lo sabia, siempre lo supimos — Soy yo, o ¿Todo el mundo lo sabia antes que yo?

— ¿Lo supimos? — me senté en un piso que estaba a un costado de la encimera, y tomo una galleta de chispas de chocolates.

— Ieran y yo — dijo destacando lo obvio. Rodé mis ojos, claro, tenia a Meiling y Tomoyo en versión adulta.

— Mamá, _no es bueno_ — dije luego de comerme la galleta — Para nada bueno — Nadeshiko resoplo y se acerco a mí.

— Pequeña, lo que tienes que hacer es...— hizo una mueca con sus labios y continuo — Solo díselo — Se encogió de hombro y puso sus manos en los míos — ¿Qué pierdes con eso? — me dio un leve apretón.

Si, ¿Qué perdía con eso?

— Mi dignidad — susurre, escondiendo mi cabeza entre mis manos.

— No te equivoques — retiro sus manos y acaricio mi cabeza — Tu orgullo, querrás decir.

¿Por qué demonios las mamás siempre tienen la razón?

* * *

Once días.

¿Tan rápido pasa el tiempo?

Es como si fuera ayer cuando Meiling y Tomy aceptaron este juego por mi.

— Sabes, tu mamá llamo a mi mamá para darle las nuevas noticias — Mei dijo eso mientras jugaba con la bombilla de su vaso, deje escapar un largo suspiro y azote mi frente contra la mesa — Tranquila, ya le dije que no abriera su boca — Oh, Meiling, que satisfacción mas grande saber eso. Puro sarcasmo.

— ¿Sabes otra cosa? — Negué con mi cabeza pegada a la superficie — Creo que es cosa de tiempo para que Syaoran se entere — suspire con ¿satisfacción? Si, era eso.

Prefería mil veces que Syaoran se enterara por otra gente a tener que decirlo yo.

_'¿Sabes que Syaoran? Me gustas, si, eso, lo que oíste, me gustas'_

Jo, olvídenlo.

— Bien, que se entere por quien sea — levante mi cabeza y ¡Oh dios mío! El susodicho estaba parado tras Meiling.

— ¿Qué se entere quien de que? — pregunto arqueando una ceja mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su hermana.

Mei sonrío, como Silvestre cuando veía a Piolín, y yo sabia lo que tramaba su cabeza. ¿Por qué tuve que decir eso? Ahora la maldita enana se encargaría de soltar la bomba por el _free pass_ que le di. Rayos.

— ¡Syaoran! — Chillo con demasiada alegría, incluso para su persona — Hay algo que quiero decirte...

— Tengo novio — solté sin pensar. Mei y Syaoran giraron sus cabezas y me miraron...de distintas maneras. Meiling me miraba con cara de '¿Qué demonios?' y Syaoran me miraba con una cara de...Syaoran; su expresión era rara ¡Esta bien!

— ¿Qué tu que? — preguntaron los hermanos Li al unísono.

— Eh, um, eso, tengo novio — Comencé a jugar con la punta de mi cabello. Syaoran y Meiling se volvieron a mirar y el primero se lago a reír.

— ¿Tu tienes novio? — logro decir entre risas.

Y yo me puse roja...roja de ira ¿Quién se creía el para decirme eso? ¡Ya se! No soy una _top model _ni tampoco tengo unos pechos tan grandes como la idiota de Misuki o Nakuru o cualquiera de sus conquistas. Pero Sakura Kinomoto tiene lo suyo ¡Si que lo tiene! Bueno, _eso creo_.

— ¿De que demonios te ríes? — le pregunte con la voz ronca — ¿Qué? ¿Por qué rayos es tan malditamente increíble que tenga un novio? ¿Acaso no puedo? — despotrique como una fiera. Aunque en realidad _no lo tenia_, bueno, me había herido su estúpida pregunta.

Syaoran me miraba perplejo, cualquier cosa que hubiera encontrado graciosa anteriormente ahora ya no tenia gracia. Abrió la boca varias veces tratando de decir algo, luego paso su mano por su cabeza alborotando más su cabello; tuve un pequeño deseo de ser yo quien desordenara ese cabello, pero solo fue pequeño.

— Tu... ¿Es verdad? — giro su cabeza a Meiling, mientras le preguntaba.

_Mierda_.

Si Meiling decía que no, estaría en serios problemas, mi vergüenza llegaría a tal grado de hacer explotar mi cara con su sonrojo. Meiling me dio una leve mirada por el rabillo de su ojo y asintió lentamente.

Silencio tuvimos por un par de minutos.

Hasta que Syaoran se levanto súbitamente de su puesto.

— Bien, yo, tengo que irme — volvió a revolver su pelo y me dio una pequeña mirada — Adiós.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — le pregunte a Mei mientras veía desaparecer a su hermano. No, no le estaba mirando su trasero que, bueno, se veía bien en esos pantalones. ¡Alto! _No lo estaba mirando_.

— No lo sé — Meiling le resto importancia y siguió bebiendo de su jugo. La campana del receso sonó y cada una se fue a su clase.

Lo peor de todo esto, era que Matemáticas me tocaba con Syaoran. Matematicas, Syaoran, compartiendo puesto. Este no sería uno de los mejores días de mi vida. Entre rápidamente al salón, Syaoran ya se encontraba en su sitio, pase silenciosamente por su lado y tome mi lugar, sin mirar al chico, claro esta. La clase paso lenta, sentía como _alguien_ taladraba mi cabeza con su mirada. Después de un rato, sentí como ese _alguien_ ponía un papel bajo mi mano, disimuladamente.

_¿Quién es?_

Era todo lo que decía el papel, con la estilizada letra de Syaoran, un poco mas cargada de lo normal.

_No lo conoces._

Respondí simplemente, y cuando el profesor se giro deslice el papel bajo su mano, tocándola en el proceso.

_¿Cómo es?_

Suspire y arrugue el papel entre mis manos. Pensemos, ¿Cómo puede ser mi novio ficticio? Podría combinar cosas de mis actores favoritos. No, demasiado perfecto, aunque...

_Bueno, tiene unos hermosos ojos azules y su cabello rubio te obliga a tocarlo, es algo malditamente sensacional cuando esta bajo la lluvia ¿Esos comerciales de shampoo? Exactamente igual._

Le agradecí mentalmente al 'chico pizza' ¡Que! El era uno de esos chicos difíciles de olvidar, y ¿Quien mejor para tener como novio ficticio que el? Después de todo el pobre nunca sabría en que lo estoy metiendo. Syaoran soltó un resoplido a mi lado y deslizo el papel nuevamente.

_Bien por ti. Y dime ¿Cómo besa?_

Fruncí el ceño y arrugue el papel, escondiéndolo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

— Eso no te incumbe — murmure entre dientes.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso soy mejor que el y no quieres decirlo? — me pregunto, susurrando para que el profesor no nos viera.

— Claro Syaoran, eres el mejor ¿Te gusta que alimente tu ego? — pregunte sarcásticamente. No dijo nada respecto a mi comentario, y créanme que lo agradecí.

Nunca había besado a Kerberos, y nunca lo iba a hacer.

¿Cómo pude mentir acerca de eso? Bueno, el no me estaba viendo así que salio creíble.

¡Benditas conversaciones en papelitos!

* * *

A mitad de pasillo me había encontrado con el sequito de Nakuru, Dios me salve de esta pero estaba segura de que Nakuru había ido con la noticia a aquellas niñitas. Daba gracias de que la gente no pudiera matar con la mirada, estaría muerta desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Peor lo que podían hacer era arruinar mi patética existencia, sus cuchicheos me daban lo mismo en realidad; con la cabeza en alto y los cuadernos apretados contra mi pecho pase por un lado de ellas sin darles importancia.

— ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo? — La voz de Meiling hizo que me quedara atrás de los casilleros. No tengo idea de porque.

— Nada ¿Por qué? — el tono descuidado de la voz de Syaoran me alarmo, tenía que estar ahí para escuchar. Estaba convertida en toda una cotilla.

— Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando Syaoran — Mei siseó, me costo un poco entenderlo por el bullicio que había en el pasillo. Whoa, la pequeña estaba enfadada.

— Meiling... — imagine a Syaoran rodando sus ojos — Tu sabes muy bien que ella no es mi tipo — Apreté mis cuadernos un poco mas contra mi pecho ¿Quién no era su tipo?

— Le haces daño Syaoran ¿No puedes entender eso? — Oh mierda, yo ya tenia toda una película en mi cabeza ¿Mei le dijo, era eso?

— Claro que no, solo es, um, algo — Syaoran resoplo — No te importa Meiling, deja de meterte en mi vida — Los hermanos Li destilaban furia en su voz.

— Me importa cuando se trata de...— Doble por el pasillo y aparecí justo frente a Syaoran y Meiling — Recuerda lo que te dije — Mei miro duramente a su hermano y se volteo a donde estaba yo.

Syaoran nos miro a los dos por un momento y luego siguió su camino por el pasillo. En mi cabeza aun rondaba la idea de que Mei algo le había dicho, Meiling me regalo una enorme sonrisa y engancho su brazo con el mío, jalo de mí y ahí fue cuando volví a la realidad.

— ¿Estas bien? — me preguntó con un leve matiz de preocupación en su voz. Asentí sin mirarla y comencé a guardar mis cuadernos en el casillero — ¿Sakura?

— Estoy bien Mei, estoy bien — si le preguntaba acerca de la duda que me asaltaba, ella sabría que yo los había oído.

— Um, bien — Meiling se removió incomoda a mi lado — Te espero en mi casa en la noche — murmuro. Me gire rápidamente.

— ¿En tu casa? — pregunte confundida, ¿Por qué habría de ir a su casa?

— Syaoran...— Meiling me miro con un deje lastimero en sus ojos, y yo no entendía nada — Solo ven ¿Si? Todos estaremos ahí — Mei se encogió de hombros, se acerco a mi y deposito un beso en mi mejilla antes de marcharse.

Termine de hacer lo que estuviera haciendo en mi casillero; ya que desde unos minutos atrás había acabado de acomodar los cuadernos en mi mochila, en fin, di media vuelta y salí del establecimiento pensando que demonios tenía que ver Syaoran con ir a su casa esta noche.

* * *

— ¿Puedes cambiar la cara? ¿Qué demonios te pasa? — Nunca había visto a mi hermano en este estado de "Proceso para convertirme en Hulk" solo faltaba la pintura verde y estaba listo.

— Sakura, cállate — me ordeno murmurando entre dientes — Sabes que... cualquier cosa, puedes contar conmigo ¿No? — El Jeep dio un salto mientras íbamos camino a la casa de los Li. Asentí confundida por la actitud de Touya — Y si no te sientes bien... nos iremos — Asentí nuevamente, más confundida aún.

¿Me estaba perdiendo de algo?

Touya aparco junto a el Super Auto de Tomoyo, me ayudo a bajarme de su monstruoso Jeep y luego poso su brazo sobre mis hombros posesivamente acercándome a el. Como queriendo protegerme de algo, o _alguien_. Touya golpeo la puerta tres veces y Ieran nos abrió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Sakura, Touya! — Nos abrazo a los dos como pudo, era difícil darle un abrazo a Touya — ¿Cómo estas, cariño? — me pregunto, acariciando mi mejilla suavemente. Jo, me recordaba tanto a Nadeshiko.

— Eh, ¿Bien? — trate de responder cuando vi la mirada que Touya e Ieran estaba compartiendo ¿Alguien me iba a matar o que? Ieran volvió a dirigir su vista a mi y sonrió con menos entusiasmo.

— Adelante, queridos — Ieran se hizo a un lado y nos dejo pasar — Los chicos están en el jardín — Touya le dio un ligero apretón a mis hombros y me guió al patio.

Me sentía como una celebridad protegida por su gran guardaespaldas.

Al abrir la puerta que daba al jardín trasero de la casa de los Li, un frío aire golpeo de lleno con mi cara, me estremecí y Touya me atrajo más a su cuerpo. Dios, la tensión en el ambiente era horrible, me estaba comenzando a asustar ¡Tal vez y alguien si quería acabar conmigo! Jo, bueno, no soy tan importante para que se tomen esa molestia. Pero aun no lograba entender de que venia todo esto.

— Hola...chicos — dije, tratando de aligerar la tensión. Tuve cero éxitos. Todos murmuraron un 'Hola Sakura' tan suave que casi no lo oigo. Mi vista se dirigió a Tomy que apresaba su vaso con jugo como si quisiera estrangularlo, Eriol miraba a Mei con cautela, como si la ultima fuera a saltar de furia en cualquier momento. Touya simplemente me afirmaba contra el, como si me fuera a caer.

Esta bien, soy propensa a las caídas ¡Pero tampoco era necesario todo esto!

— Um, ¿Quieres? — Una suave voz me llego desde el otro lado, donde no estaba Touya. Mi hermano se tenso, gire mi cabeza y me encontré con una hermosa chica de finas facciones ofreciéndome un vaso de soda amablemente. Le sonreí y tome la bebida.

— Gracias — le dije con una sonrisa, antes de tomar un sorbo — Um, perdón, pero ¿Quién eres? — Lo siento si soy demasiado directa, pero nunca la había visto. La chica soltó una musical risita y volvió a sonreírme.

— Oh, tu no lo sabes — Se acerco a mi y estiro su mano — Soy ,Aiko la novia de Syaoran — Mantuve mi sonrisa y tome su mano en un escueto saludo— Whoa, tu — me gire y mire a Syaoran — ¿Por qué no me había dicho que tenia novia? — volví a mirara a Aiko nuevamente — Eres muy linda ¿Sabes? Si Syaoran se pone insoportable solo golpéalo, así se le pasa — Sonreí divertida y la chica acompaño mi sonrisa.

Todos me miraban con una expresión incrédula en sus rostros, inclusive Syaoran, aunque su rostro reflejaba otra cosa más que no quería estudiar.

Y yo, yo perfectamente podía ser actriz.

Ahora me doy cuenta de porque la gente relaciona los sentimientos con el corazón, inclusive si este no tuviera nada que ver con los sentimientos, de una forma u otra, no se pude ignorar la maldita sensación de que alguien lo haya arrancado de tu pecho y lo estruje frente a ti diciendo '¡Mira tus sentimientos, míralos!' Bueno, eso fue lo que sentí cuando ella pronuncio la palabra _novia._

Pero antes de que la mascara de indiferencia se fuera de mi rostro, fui salvada por el timbre de la casa.

— ¡Yo voy! — chille, alejándome rápidamente de Touya y entrando a la casa a un velocidad anormal en mi.

Suspire y me apoye contra la puerta por un segundo, sintiéndome la persona más miserable del planeta Tierra. Camine lentamente a la puerta de entrada con la cabeza gacha, lo peor era que Jane era una chica sumamente...hermosa, amable; de cabello dorado, de unos grandes ojos grises en los que te reflejabas, tenía un cuerpo estilizada, ni tan exagerado ni tan mediocre. ¡Oh Mi Dios! Esta chica era perfecta, incluso su voz era algo que te dejaba con ganas de seguir escuchando por la dulzura que desbordaba. Todo lo que yo nunca seré. Dios, ya sueno horrible.

Abrí la puerta de un tirón y los ángeles me dejaron algo justo frente a mí.

Me ama, yo se que Dios, o quien quiera que sea, me ama.

— ¡Kerberos! — chille alegre. El chico rubio me sonrió abiertamente mientras me entregaba unas pizzas.

— ¿Estas bien? — me preguntó, después de entregarme el vuelto. Una idea cruzo mi cabeza y no pude dejar de sonreír.

— Um, ¿Te acuerdas cuando te preste mi teléfono? — Kerberos asintió, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados ¡Se veía tan lindo! — Bueno, ¿Me harías tú un favor ahora? — pregunté inocentemente.

— ¿Qué favor? — me pregunto desconfiado. Reí.

— Tranquilo, no te llevare al bosque y te violare en medio de la nada — Kerberos rodó sus ojos y rió — Solo quiero tomarme una fotografía contigo — Alzo una ceja pero no pregunto, se encogió de hombros, se saco la chaqueta de repartidor al igual que el gorro.

— ¿Quieres que te bese cuando saques la fotografía? — Me pregunto divertido, poniéndose a un costado mío, mis mejillas se sonrojaron y golpee ligeramente su brazo — ¡Ey! Yo solo decía — se encogió de hombros y pasó uno de sus brazos por los míos — No me importaría — murmuro. Ignore el furioso color carmín que había en mis mejillas.

— Espera — Me saque el sweater con el que andaba y solté mi cabello — La casa — susurre. Si salía de fondo la casa...Mierda, esto era tan difícil — No importa, ven aquí — Kerberos sonrió y se acerco a mi nuevamente posando su brazo sobre mis hombros y me dedique a fotografiarnos con mi celular, cuando el aparato hizo 'click' sentí los suaves labios de Kerberos contra mi mejilla.

— Debo irme, otros pedidos me esperan — suspiro y beso mi mejilla nuevamente — Adiós Sakura — me guiño un ojo y cerro la puerta tras de el.

Bien, ahora tenía una fotografía de mi novio.

Eres genial Sakura, Ge-ni-al.

Volví a ponerme una liga en mi cabello y me puse el sweater, tome la pizza entre mis manos y con la más grande de mis sonrisas volví al jardín. Me golpee mentalmente por no pedirle el numero telefónico a Kerberos, bueno, igual podría seguir llamando a la Pizzeriapara que llevara una pizza a casa. Sip, seria bueno verlo otra vez.

— ¡Llegaron las pizzas! — chille levantando la caja por sobre mi cabeza.

Los chicos tenían unas tristes sonrisas en sus rostros.

Y yo trate de todo corazón evitar la escena que se desataba delante de mis ojos.

Después de todo los iba ver besarse alguna vez, eran novios ¿No? no es como si Syaoran nunca hubiera tenido una novia, y realmente no me importa. Eso, _no me importa._

¿Escuchaste bien? Maldito órgano vital, te arrancaría de mi pecho para que no dolieras más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aun hay alguien? Perdónenme :C Es que bueno no tengo Justificación de no actualizar si aun lo estaban esperando.

Bueno Cambiando de Tema. Mi Querido Syaoran Cada vez pierde Mas Fans, Creo que tiene Algunos Problemillas, ademas Algunas personas estaban pidiendo que el chico Pizza apareciera de Nuevo y bueno Les aseguro que no es la ultima vez que lo leerán en este Fic.

Y Bueno Tomatazos? Yo creo que si

Nos Leeremos Pronto... Eso espero. :C Perdonen si hay algun nombre que no debería estar allí Trabajo en eso :C


	14. Chapter 14

Hola¡ Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen y mucho menos esta historia, solo soy una simple adaptadora.

**Capitulo 14 ;**

**Pero que Inoportuno;**

La letra de _Get Lucky _tenia toda mi atención. Touya me había prestado su Auto para ir a dar una vuelta al centro comercial. Jo, yo dando una vuelta en el centro comercial; No se que habrá visto en mi que me entrego las llaves sin siquiera discutir por ello. Mi querido Carro'' no funcionaba desde el día en que Tomy me dijo que nadie se robaría esa basura, y yo realmente necesitaba alejarme de todo.

No estoy _mal,_ no tendría porque estarlo.

Simplemente, no era uno de mis mejores días ¡Todos tenemos días en el que nos sentimos como la basura más grande del universo! Precisamente me estaba pasando eso en estos momentos. Aunque muchas veces me llamaba idiota a mi misma, o sea, él era el infeliz que se comportaba como...no sé. Bueno, nadie me mando a sentir cosas que no debía por él.

_Ahora te aguantas._

Después de darme cuenta que me había convertido en una _blanda_, y que prácticamente gastaba mi día pensando en Syaoran, me entro un cuadro depresivo. Ajá, estaba _teniendo un mal día_ porque me había convertido en una completa boba. Y lo peor de todo es que los chicos saben que soy una boba ¡Y mamá también!, aunque por palabras de Mei y Tomoyo:

_'Syaoran es el idiota en esta historia'_ y yo no entendía porque.

¡A mi me gustaba y el no tenía idea de eso!

Jum, tengo una leve sospecha de que eso sonó a que lo estoy _defendiendo_.

Sakura, te perdemos ¡Reacciona!

La música cambio, para dar paso a la tan conocida melodía de _Yellow_, más me vale que Touya no se entere que estaba escuchando _ColdPlay_ en su Auto, le entraría la depresión a él también por haber contaminado a su querido bebé con _aquellos nenes corta venas_. Sip, mi hermano es un idiota que no sabe apreciar la buena música.

Estacione en el aparcamiento subterráneo que tenía el centro comercial, más tiempo para caminar y pensar en cosas. Lo siento abuela , pero nunca podré seguir tu consejo de 'pensar hace mal' es lo que más hago en mi patética vida. La escalera mecánica me estaba agotando; realmente estaba enferma. Pase de largo la sección de tiendas, definitivamente eso no era para mí, podía imaginarme a Meiling haciendo un berrinche en estos momentos.

Hice lo que hace cualquier persona depresiva en las películas, solo que yo no me encontraba en casa; fui directo a la sección de comida y el gran letrero de 'heladería' me saco la primera sonrisa del día ¡Me ahogaría en helado y que! Cereza, chocolate, vainilla, estaba en mi paraíso personal. Me acerque rápidamente al mostrador y pedí un cono doble de Cereza y vainilla, el chico lo hizo y me lo entrego de inmediato, sonreí y tome asiento en una de las mesitas circulares que estaba cerca.

— Whoa, te ves terrible ¿Quieres otro helado? Este va por la casa — Me gire para encarar a aquella persona que había dicho que me veía terrible, no era estrictamente necesario que me lo restregaran en la cara. Cuando lo vi, ahí se quedo cualquier estupidez que iba a decir.

— Hey chico pizza — mire su traje y rodé los ojos — Chico helado también, gracias por el halago — agregué sarcásticamente — Pero me vendría bien otro helado — Kerberos rió suavemente y se alejo, minutos después llego con el mismo helado que yo había pedido anteriormente.

— Y dime Sakura, no tuve momento de preguntar el otro día, ¿Convenciste a tu novio de que yo no era un striper? — me pregunto, arqueando una de sus rubias cejas. Reí cuando recordé la estúpida pregunta de Yukito.

— Primero, no es mi novio — Aclare — Y segundo, el lo sabia, solo quería molestarte — agregue encogiéndome de hombros. Kerberos sonrió y asintió con su cabeza. Corrió la silla que se encontraba frente a la mía y tomo asiento — De pizza a helados, huh ¿Es tu hora libre? — le pregunte, Kerberos asintió y sin que me diera cuenta se acerco para robar un poco de mi helado — ¡Ey! — chille con fingido enojo.

— Prefiero el chocolate — me dijo mientras lamia sus labios para quitar el resto de helado que había quedado en ellos. Y claro, yo _no_ mire ese gesto como una boba pervertida — Entonces, si no estas así por tu novio — frunció sus labios y me miro — ¿Qué tiene a una chica tan guapa así de triste? — me pregunto, frunciendo su entrecejo.

— Porque todo el mundo piensa que estoy triste — Rodé mis ojos — No estoy triste, simplemente tengo un mal día — Puntualice, moviendo mi dedo índice de arriba abajo. Ahora fue su turno de rodar los ojos.

— ¿Te gustaría, um, no sé, ir por ahí? — me preguntó, levemente nervioso. Sonreí — Salgo en cuestión de minutos, tal vez podríamos — resoplo y se puso de pie — No tengo idea que podríamos hacer, pero compañía no te vendría mal ¿no? — Me guiño un ojo a lo que yo reí y asentí — Bien, espérame aquí — agregó, dando media vuelta.

Me quede sentada ahí terminando mi helado gratis ¿Quién diría que volvería a ver al chico pizza? Jum, después de todo me había sacado una sonrisa. El teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, antes de que comenzara a sonar la música contesté.

— ¡Sakura! ¡¿Dónde demonios estas? — Meiling chillo a través de la línea, me sonroje al darme cuenta de que algunas personas que andaban por ahí habían escuchado el gritito de mi amiga.

— ¡Tranquila! Estoy tomando un helado en el centro comercial — respondí simplemente. Mei bufo y alguien que estaba con ella boto algo — ¿Con quien estas? — le pregunte curiosa, dándole una lamida al helado de Cereza.

— Eh, con nadie — respondió rápidamente, con un deje de nerviosismo en su voz — ¿Con quien estas tu? — me pregunto perspicazmente. Sonreí al recordar al chico pizza.

— Ahora, con nadie. Luego iré a dar un paseo con, um, alguien — conteste alegre ¡Que! Era un buen chico y era guapo, muy guapo. De nuevo el extraño sonido se escucho desde el otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Alguien? ¿Quién es ese alguien, _tu novio_? — me pregunto Meiling, con un deje de burla al final. Me golpee mentalmente al darme cuenta de que ella no tenia idea del chico pizza.

— Si Mei, _mi novio _— dije sarcásticamente — Kerberos, el otro día pedí una pizza y el repartidor era, um, bueno 'el chico pizza' — Rodé mis ojos — O _'mi novio_' como tu dices, y me lo acabo de encontrar — me encogí de hombros por inercia, Meiling no vería aquel gesto a través del celular, duh.

— Oh — fue todo lo que dijo Mei. Un golpe sordo, una maldición por lo bajo y un gran portazo me dieron a conocer que Meiling no estaba sola.

— Mei — la llame — ¿Me dirás con quien estabas? — volví a preguntar ¡Ella estaba con alguien y yo lo sabía! No era idiota.

— Eh, con Tomy — contesto nerviosamente — Con Tomoyo, si. Eh, se golpeo el dedo pequeño del pie con la cama y bueno por eso tanto escándalo — Rodé mis ojos al imaginarme a Tomy en esa escena. Kerberos estaba dejando su delantal en el mostrador, así que aproveche para despedirme de Meiling.

— Bien Mei, tengo que irme — suspire — Dile a Tomy que tenga cuidado, adiós — Meiling me respondió con un suave 'adiós' y la línea se corto.

— Bien querida, ¿Estas lista? — Me preguntó, ofreciéndome su brazo caballerosamente. Rodé mis ojos y asentí, enganchando mi brazo con el suyo.

* * *

— ¡Oh mierda, yo tengo que cantar esa! — me pare rápidamente de la mesa en la que estábamos y corrí a tomar el micrófono, Kerberos soltó una gran carcajada y aplaudía, acompañado de la otra gente que se encontraba en el pequeño y psicodélico lugar.

Brandon Flowers era uno de mis tantos amores platónicos, cuando la melodía de _Somebody told me_ comenzó a sonar, supe que tenía que ser yo la que cantara aquel karaoke. Kerberos hizo sus pulgares hacia arriba y comenzó a gritar alentándome.

_Well somebody told me  
You had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential  
I've got potential..._

Luego de unos acordes más y de que yo desenfrenadamente comenzara a brincar en el pequeño escenario seguida del coro de las personas presentes, luego de que también mi cabeza se moviera incesantemente de arriba abajo dejando mi cabello todo enmarañado, llegó el final de la canción.

_A rushin', a rushin' around..._

Hice un gesto teatral con el micrófono y prácticamente me tire a rodar en el suelo.

— ¡Whoa! — Kerberos estaba junto a mi y aplaudía — Eso fue genial, te dije que el karaoke te ayudaría — tomo mi mano para ayudarme a bajar del escenario, la gente que se encontraba con nosotros era demasiado _Light_. Casi y creo que estábamos rodeados de hippies.

— Jo, ponme cualquier canción de _The Killers_ y juro que haré el ridículo como aquí — agregué riendo, tratando de controlar mi respiración — Pero ahora muchacho, es tu turno de subir y dejar a todas las chicas babeando — le entregué el micrófono y le guiñe un ojo — No creas que no me he dado cuenta de que como te ponen el ojo encima esas hippies de por ahí — apunte a una mesa donde se encontraban cuatro chicas de cabello rubio, con toda la onda de _paz y amor_. En realidad, no me hacia mucha gracia, pero no había porque decirlo ¿no?

— Bien, es mi turno — tomo el micrófono y suspiro — ¿Un beso de buena suerte? — Me pregunto, guiñándome un ojo. Sonreí y bese su mejilla sonoramente. Kero rió y subió a la tarima.

La conocida música de _Aerosmith_resonó en los parlantes, casi me transporto a la película Armageddon , podía ver a Bruce Willis muriendo en el escenario. Pero eso no fue lo más sensacional de la melodía que cada vez que la escuchaba me dejaba aturdida, nop; la voz de Kero cantando _I don't want to miss a thing _era la cosa más bella que había escuchado, un maldito coro de ángeles.

_I could stay awake  
just to hear you breathing  
watch you smile while you´re sleeping  
while you´re fare away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
well every moment I spend with you  
Is a moment I treasure..._

La que estaba mirando embobada al chico que cantaba apasionadamente en el escenario era yo; bueno, yo acompañada del resto de la sala ¡Kerberos cantaba hermoso! Y esa canción era perfecta, juro que en cualquier momento me pondría a llorar ¿Qué era Syaoran y su novia? ¿Qué era el bajón que me había venido? Dios, si Kero me cantara todos los días mi estado de ánimo sería fantástico.

_Don't want close my eyes  
don't want fall asleep yeah  
I don't want miss a thing..._

La sala rompió en aplausos, y yo lo único que hacia era mirarlo con la boca abierta.

— ¿Y bien? — una hermosa sonrisa estaba pintada en sus labios.

— Tu...— traté de hablar pero me era imposible — Demonios, tu — moví mi cabeza e hice lo que tenía ganas de hacer, me tire sobre el y le di un gran abrazo — ¡Válgame Dios, cantas hermoso! — Chille, moviendo sus hombros. Kero rodó sus ojos y se acerco a mi oído.

— Lo sé — susurró, antes de soltar una pequeña risita que me puso los pelos de punta.

Estuvimos en el local por un largo rato, luego de que Kerberos dejara impresionado a todo el local con su voz interpretando aquella canción ,una chica de baja estatura, delgada y un cabello ultra liso de color rubio subió a la tarima con su guitarra. Las luces del karaoke se apagaron y una sola luz alumbro a la chica que comenzó soltar pequeños acordes de una canción. Coree _Thinking of you _de Katy Perry a todo pulmon, Kero me veía divertido. Y yo me sentía de lo más culpable, en fin, el coro fue lo que hizo que algo se removiera en mi interior...

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes..._

Luego le siguieron más personas cuando se dieron cuenta de que en verdad era genial cantar con el karaoke. Coreamos, aplaudimos, gritamos e incluso tomamos algunas bebidas, ya cuando salimos era algo tarde y yo no llevaba ninguna chaqueta, Kerberos amablemente me ofreció la suya.

Fue inútil protestar, me la dio de todas maneras.

_Y lamentablemente ese gesto me recordó a cierta persona._

— ¿Estas bien? — me preguntó preocupado cuando di un suspiro lastimero. Lo mire e hice un amago de sonrisa, asentí y tome su mano.

— No creas que eso ha sido todo — Kero rió cuando tire de su mano para que siguiéramos con 'nuestra salida' — ¿Qué haremos ahora? — le pregunte, parando en seco. Kerberos puso su dedo índice en su barbilla a modo pensante.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — me pregunto, sonreí y lo miré divertida.

— ¿Me invitaras a comer algo? — Kero asintió sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro — Entonces si — respondí, soltando una pequeña risita — No quiero que creas que me aprovecho de ti — agregué mirándolo seria — Es solo que...um, traía dinero solo para el helado que me compre — Me encogí de hombros y baje la mirada con mis mejillas sonrojadas.

Y era verdad, yo solo venía a comer un helado y listo, luego volvería a mi miseria en casa.

— Um, no importa — levanto mi barbilla con uno de sus dedos, causando un sonrojo más fuerte en mi — Aunque, solo te pediré algo — Un hermoso brillo apareció en sus azulinos ojos cuando dijo eso, trague saliva audiblemente.

— ¿O-otro favor? — pregunte tratando de bromear, Kero rió y acaricio mi mejilla, luego asintió lentamente.

— Solo...— suspiro y miro el piso unos momentos — ¿Me dejarías besarte? — Ahí me quede en blanco.

Pensemos, me gusta Syaoran, si.

¿Desperdiciaría la oportunidad de besar a este maravilloso chico, sabiendo que Syaoran andaba en no se donde con su _novia _haciendo tal vez que cosa?

Syaoran puede joderse por ahora.

Asentí lentamente, Kerberos sonrió con dulzura y se fue acercando a mí. Sus labios eran finos y de un color rosa realmente apetitoso, lo que tomo más allá de mi autocontrol fue cuando lamió sus labios con suma lentitud, cuando ya los separaba solo unos centímetros de los míos. Dios, casi me derrito por eso. Rozó su boca con mi labio inferior tenuemente, di un suspiro y cerré mis ojos cuando nuestros labios colisionaron, fue un pequeño choque que me dejo aturdida. Nuestros labios comenzaron a moverse en compás, sus manos se apoderaron de mi cintura ¡Y yo finalmente pude tocar su cabello! Aunque ahora no estaba muy al pendiente de su cabello...

Pero como dicen, no todo es color de rosa.

— ¿Sakura? — me sobresalte al escuchar _esa voz_ precisamente. Me separe de Kero y abrí mis ojos lentamente, girando mi cabeza a la persona que había dicho mi nombre. Kerberos suspiro frustrado a mi lado y apoyo su frente contra mi mejilla.

Syaoran estaba de pie junto a _Aiko_, unos pasos más allá de nosotros.

Lo maldecí más de mil veces en mi interior.

¡Aquel día en su casa yo no lo había _interrumpido_ cuando se estaba devorando a Aiko!

— ¿Kerberos? — pasmada quede cuando la chica pronuncio el nombre de Kero con su dulce voz. El aludido dio un respingo y levanto su cabeza lentamente. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio a la rubia que iba de la mano de Syaoran.

— Hey Aiko — Syaoran hizo un gesto con su cabeza e hizo una mueca, tratando de sonreír. La chica le sonrió de vuelta con la misma efusividad.

Kero tomo mi mano y le dio un suave apretón — ¿Vamos? — murmuro. Asentí aún perdida en la sombra de melancolía que se había plantado en sus ojos.

— ¿Este es tu novio? — pregunto Syaoran, sonriendo con burla apuntando a Kero con su dedo índice. Palidecí. Dios ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

— ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? — Kerberos le pregunto devuelta, frunciendo su entrecejo. Me quede completamente en blanco ¡Aw! ¿Por qué no me gustaba Kero de la misma forma que me gustaba Syaoran?

Syaoran cuadro su mandíbula y miro a Kerberos enfurecido, Aiko me dio una mirada y me sonrió a modo de disculpa. Kero jalo de mi mano y comenzamos a caminar, mire por sobre mi hombro a Syaoran, no se había movido ni siquiera un milímetro y Dios, me miraba como si fuera la cosa mas repugnante del mundo. Cerré mis ojos y volví mi vista al frente, tratando de ignorar los pequeños _crush_ que se escuchaban desde el interior de mi pecho..

— Así que ¿Tu novio, huh? — Cerré mis ojos muerta de vergüenza, Kero soltó una pequeña risita.

— Lo siento — le dije apenada — En realidad, no se de donde saco eso, yo...—Si sabia de donde lo había sacado, _esa fotografía_. A veces pienso que mis planes no son tan buenos como los imagino, hmpf. Kero le dio un ligero apretón a mi mano, levante mi vista y lo mire, el me sonreía dulcemente.

— Tranquila, no me molesta — freno y se puso frente a mí, depositando un pequeño beso en mi frente — Aunque si me molesta que haya aparecido justo cuando estaba besándote — Kero hizo una mueca de frustración con sus labios y yo reí con mis mejillas sonrojadas — ¿El si era tu novio? — Me pregunto, alzando una de sus rubias cejas.

— ¿Syaoran? ¡No! no, claro que no — negué con mi cabeza frenéticamente.

— Bien — tomo mi barbilla con su mano libre y me dio un casto beso en los labios.

Después de eso fuimos a recoger el Jeep de Touya y llegamos a un lindo restaurante. Aunque nuestra magnifica tarde-noche se había ido al trasto. Yo no quería hablar mucho y el parecía perdido en sus recuerdos. Trate de sonsacarle algo, de saber si conocía a Aiko de algún lado, a lo que el solo me respondía con una sonrisa divertida y un pequeño golpe en mi nariz con su dedo después de llamarme 'Pequeña curiosa'

— No soy curiosa — infle mi mejilla izquierda, causando la risa de Kero — Um, bueno, solo un poco — Mis mejillas se cubrieron de su característico color carmín.

— Ok, pequeña — Sonrió — Lo que tu digas — Rodé mis ojos y cruce mis brazos en una infantil reacción — Esta bien, no eres curiosa — Kero rodó sus ojos al darme la razón, sonreí y me acerque a besar su mejilla.

— Gracias — dije contenta, volviendo mi atención al plato de lasaña.

— ¿Sabes? Me encanta cuando te pones así como una niña pequeña — comento Kero, guiñándome un ojo — Te ves adorable ¡Oh! Y cuando te sonrojas, igual — acaricio mi mejilla dulcemente y no pude evitar que el maldito sonrojo subiera a mis pómulos una vez más.

Terminamos de comer y nos fuimos. Con Kerberos soltamos una pequeña risa cuando fui yo la que lo fue a dejar a su casa, era un pequeño departamento en el centro de Tomoeda, creo que vivía solo; no quise meterme en esos temas que hacen las conversaciones más incomodas, así que para otra vez lo haría. Sip, porque con Kero quedamos de vernos otra vez.

Jo, y ahora me aseguraría que nadie interrumpiera nuestro beso.

* * *

_9. Inoportuno: Esto es una imperfección porque yo lo digo, existen ciertas personas que tienen el poder de saber cuando y donde esta ocurriendo algo importante para llegar y arruinarlo con su mera presencia, créanme, Syaoran es el rey de ellos. Una persona inoportuna es molesta, muy molesta, ¡extremadamente molesta!_

Solté el lápiz y suspire.

La mirada de _repulsión _que Syaoran me dio aún no salía de mi mente. Eso me molestaba y a la vez me descolocaba completamente, ¿Por qué mierda me miro así? ¿El era el único que podía divertirse? ¡No era como si me estuviera revolcando con Kero en medio de la calle! Además, lo que yo hacía o no, a quien besara y a quien no ¡Era mi maldito problema!

Suspire y me acomode boca abajo en mi cama. Quería odiar a Aiko como detestaba a Nakuru, Mizuki, Rika y todas esas chicas. Pero no podía ¿Por qué tenia que buscar una buena chica? Con tan solo recordar su angelical rostro de 'soy buena y nunca he roto un plato' me entraba el remordimiento por querer albergar un mal sentimiento hacia ella.

Apartando eso de mi mente, yo iba a descubrir que había entre el 'chico pizza' y la novia de mi ex mejor amigo.

Por como me llamo Sakura Kinomoto que lo iba a averiguar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Hola! Cuanto Tiempo D: Espero que halla alguien por ahí, Perdonen por la Tardanza pero mejor tarde que nunca, no? Bueno una pregunta, ustedes irían a pasear'' por ahí con alguien que es un prototipo shojo apenas conociéndolo? e.e _**

**_Perdonen si encuentran nombres que no deberían ir allí D:_**

**_Nos Leeremos Pronto._**

**_Aleyzha*_**


	15. Chapter 15

Hola¡ Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen y mucho menos esta historia, solo soy una simple adaptadora.

**Capitulo 15 :Outtake: La Otra Cara de la Moneda.**

** Pov Syaoran****

¿Estúpido?

Si, lo era. El más grande de todos.

¡Bah! Soy un ser humano, todos nos equivocamos.

Aunque mi errores vayan uno tras de otro ¿Qué esa no es nuestra naturaleza? Equivocarnos y volvernos a reivindicar; rogar si es necesario. Lo se, los humanos somos realmente patéticos. Aunque por ahí he escuchado a Mei decir que el único patético soy yo ¿Patético porque? Oh, creo que ya lo capte.

_Sakura._

No era que yo _quisiera_ hacer esas cosas, simplemente fluían. Hmpf, muchas veces me dejo llevar sin pensar en las consecuencias. Luego comprendo que era mejor haber pensado antes, lo hecho, hecho estaba. ¿Como no tentarme teniéndola tan cerca? ¡Soy hombre y se que no es excusa!

¿Qué si me arrepiento de lo que he hecho?

¡Dios, esta claro que no!

Meiling, mi querida hermana Meiling me recordaba cada vez que podía que 'es mejor saltar la borda, arrojarse del barco' En otras palabras, que fuera y simplemente le hiciera conocer mis sentimientos y que por arte de magia, como si de una película barata se tratara, ella se arrojaría a mis brazos jurándome amor eterno y con el típico final de _'Vivieron felices por siempre'_.

_Eso_ sonaba tan malditamente cursi y por una extraña razón, me encantaba.

...Y también sonaba como si estuviéramos hablando de otra persona, y no de Sakura precisamente.

Sakura Kinomoto, prácticamente hemos estado juntos desde siempre, incluidos los Hiragizawa en esto. Ahora, ¿Como quieren que no sienta algo por ella? Poniendo de lado su manía por lo sarcástico, quitando la pequeña afición que tiene por describir como _estúpido_ y sacando todas esas pequeñas cosas que por más _terribles_ que fueran me hacían quererla incluso más. Se dio con Meiling y Eriol, y resulto mejor de lo que ellos creían ¡Incluso Touya y Tomoyo! ¿Porque mierda no podía existir simplemente un Syaoran y Sakura? Yo sabía la razón, bueno_ las razones._

Razón numero uno: Era un completo cobarde, idiota, imbécil, estúpido...y no recuerdo otro calificativo con el que Sakura me haya nombrado, pero se que hay más.

Razón numero dos: Por esas casualidades, entiéndase por actos que hago sin pensar, tenía "novia".

Y por ultimo, la razón numero tres: Para echarle mas leña al fuego, Sakura se había encontrado al típico chico del 'American Dream' Rubio, ojos azules y sonrisa arrebatadora.

En palabras de Syaoran Li_ :un maldito bastardo afortunado._

Y se podría decir que, a pesar de ser un completo bombón, no podía competir contra el. Yo siempre pensé que las vueltas del destino harían que Sakura se fijara en mí, como algo más que su simple mejor amigo.

¡Destino y una mierda!

Podía pasar toda una maldita vida esperando, así que me dije:'' Syaoran_, _tienes que tomar al toro por los cuernos''_. _Hmm, hacerme cargo yo de todo este asunto fue mucho peor que esperar algo del destino, muchísimo peor_._

Empecé por los tan conocidos _celos_. Hmpf, Sakura no sentía celos ni de una mosca, y al final de cuentas me salio todo al revés. Yo era el idiota que estaba verde de celos cuando cualquier tipo se le acercaba_. Yukito_ fue el primero, cada vez que lo veía quería hacer trizas su estúpido rostro sonriente; me contuve, no se vería bien que lo golpeara sin razón alguna, aunque hubiera razón. Y ahora este modelito, cuando Sakura dijo que tenia novio no le creía, _no podía creerlo o no quería hacerlo_; Oh, pero cuando escuche, _inconscientemente_ claro, la conversación de Mei y Sakura, y, mi hermana, _inconscientemente_, puso el alta voz_..._

Yo, um, estalle por así decirlo.

Y luego me arrepentí. Oh si que me arrepentí, podría decirse que ver a la persona que te gusta besando a otro era simplemente...escalofriante. Nunca pensé sentir tantas cosas en un maldito segundo, me recordó cuando las personas que tuvieron una experiencia cercana con la muerte decían: _'vi mi vida pasar en un segundo ante mis ojos' _Claro que el sentimiento mío fue incluso peor.

Incluso pensé en llegar a odiar a Sakura, pero luego me dije: Syaoran ¿Cómo mierda puedes ser tan cínico? Sakura me había visto _in fraganti_ muchas veces, ¿Con que maldito derecho venia yo y me enojaba con ella?

¡Lo captaron! Soy un maldito cabrón...

_Ah, Besos._

Besar a Sakura fue...indescriptible.

Indescriptible, huh, ¡Fue malditamente sensacional! Algo tienen sus labios que te dejan queriendo más ¿Por qué creen que no me aguante con solo un beso? No, pero eso no fue lo mejor, lo mejor fue su reacción..._Ella me beso_. Si Amigos, Sakura Kinomoto correspondió mi beso.

Y cuando le decía que solo quería probar algo, era el cincuenta por ciento de la verdad.

La otra mitad era que lo hacia simplemente porque quería hacerlo.

Jo, y tratando de 'comprobar algo' me di cuenta de mi realidad. Era el mayor de los idiotas, idiota una y mil veces por creer que por unos simples besos ella iba a sentir lo mismo, aunque no me importa seguir intentando, para nada. Aunque creo que ahora con todo el tema de Ai y el rubio ese, no tendré oportunidad de hacerlo.

Um, y las chicas eran otro tema.

Soy un chico, de diecisiete años y me gobiernan las hormonas. Esta bien, _tal vez_ me pase de la raya con el tema de las chicas, _tal vez_ solo debieron ser unas cuantas y _tal vez_ debí ponerle un poco más de empeño a la situación 'Sakura'. Mamá y Nadeshiko pensaban que los dos éramos unos tercos. Ieran me regañaba de ves en cuando, solo porque Meiling le iba con el cuento de que yo cambiaba de chica como cambiaba de calcetines.

_Puras patrañas._

¿Saben que también soy un buen mentiroso?

Yo no le veía lo malo salir con chicas, después de todo les estaba haciendo un favor._Ellas_ eran las que me buscaban a mi ¿Acaso mamá no me enseño que había que ser un completo caballero? ¿Cómo diablos iba a rechazar la invitación de una amable señorita? Yo solo las complacía.

Volviendo la asunto principal...

Últimamente pienso que todo esto me lo merezco, que Sakura salga con un chico, que a Sakura le guste un chico, que Sakura pase de mi y que prácticamente me odie a cada hora del día ¡Ey, por lo menos se que piensa en mi! O por lo menos piensa en como pasar de mi. Mierda, me estoy volviendo en un completo amargado.

_Sakura, Sakura, Sakura..._

¿No puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea ella?

No.

_Egocéntrico, promiscuo... ¿Qué mas habrá agregado a la lista?_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**Hola! Ya un Mes verdad? Pero bueno esta vez si tengo una excusa, estaba tomando cereal frente a la computadora y bueno derrame leche sobre el teclado ._. Si soy una tonta, Ne... Bueno cabe agregar que es una laptop? creo que el único que murió fue en teclado :C .**  
_

_**Bueno.. Se que no les importa lo que le pase a mi computadora... Así que que les pareció el capitulo de esta adaptación? Por fin un Pov Syaoran que una que otra estaba esperando? En Fin..**_

_**Muchas Gracias Por sus Reviews!**_

_**Sayonara! **_

_**Aleyzha.**_


End file.
